Only With You
by Angela Noelle
Summary: What would happen if Tris got over her seventh fear during initiation? Follows a pregnant Tris and is of course a FourTris fic! Note: initiation is slightly rearranged in order to fit plot. Please be kind- first fanfic! Don't forget to review, favorite, follow, anything, thanks! Enjoy! (:
1. Chapter 1: Reality

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Veronica Roth! I own Nothing!**

~Chapter 1~

Tris

"Hey Tris?" Christina asked me shaking me from my sleep. "Grrrrrrrrrr what do you want?!" I didn't mean to snap at her; she was my best friend after all. But lately, I've been a teeny impatient- especially when my sleep was jeopardized. "Sorry Miss GrouchyPants! Just wanted to see if you had any... supplies. I got my period today and ran out last month and forgot to get more." "Really? Miss GrouchyPants? That's the best you could do?" I asked quite grouchy indeed as I pulled out my bin with my stuff from under my cot. I handed it to her. "Oh Tris you are a lifesaver! Thanks! I mean it's so chuck-full it looks like you haven't touched it in months!" She laughed. I didn't. Up until now I didn't realize that I _didn't _touch the bin for months- I had missed my last two periods. Oh no. Was there any possibility I could be pregnant? Oh no. Yes there was. About two months ago,I lost my virginity to my Tobias, but that one time couldn't get me pregnant, could it? This could not be happening! I am only 16! And Tobias was only 18! Not to mention I had Dauntless initiation for seven more months. Initiation that involved serums and physical fighting. Worry filled my mind, worry for myself, Tobias, and the possible baby growing inside me at this very moment. "Tris? Tris! Earth to Tris! You okay?" Christina asked with a nervous look on her face. Her voice snapped me out of my internal panic attack. "Oh! Yeah. I'm fine," I responded, but I knew I couldn't keep this up for long, seeing as though Christina was a former Candor. She eyed me suspiciously but miraculously dropped the issue as she took what she needed and placed the bin under my cot again. "I gotta go, but do you have any idea where Four is?" "Um I think he's practicing his knife-throwing," Christina responded with a sceptical tone . "Thanks Chris. See you later." I assumed she said goodbye but after she told me where Tobias was, I knew I_ had _to bet to him asap. He had to know, but not now. Thankfully, Christina was right. Tobias was helping some of the Dauntless-horns with target practice. To blend in, I picked up three knives of my own and threw them all in the middle circle, so close to each other, it was hard to tell which one(s) hit the bullseye. "Good job Initiate! You've got skill," Tobias called in his Instructor Four voice. "Thanks, I learn from the best! "I yelled back. I smiled, so did he, and I nearly forgot why by I was there. "C'mon Tris! Pull it together!" I reprimanded myself. He came over a minute later. "Can I come over? Later tonight? It's really important." "Of course! You don't have to ask! You know that!" He said with a face that looked completely indifferent to the normal person, but I knew he was suppressing a smile. The fact that Tobias was so layed back really helped me to relax. God knows I needed to desperately now. Initiation dragged on that day, like I knew it would, until I could finally go to Tobias' dorm at 11:30. One knock. Two knocks. He answered. Well, here goes nothing.


	2. Chapter 2: Speechless

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own Nothing! Give credit to the evil genius Veronica Roth!**

~Chapter 2~

Tobias

Lauren recruited me to help some of the Dauntless-borns with their knife-throwing. Reluctantly I slammed the snooze button begging for five more minutes of much-needed sleep. It was 5:30. I cursed under my breath as I grabbed a towel and headed into the shower. I was still getting used to the feeling of warm water against my skin, even though I had been Dauntless for two years now. I finished and ran down to the Dauntless-borns' dorm and yelled, "Those of you who need some extra help in shooting and knife-throwing get your asses in the shooting range in 5! You know who you are!" Good. Put some fear in their minds. I walked calmly and rather slowly to the shooting range. When I got there, half of them were already there. Only two more imitates came after them. Most of them were actually pretty good. I knew who would be factionless before the next part of initiation. About five minutes after I started one-on-one practice, Tris came in. She calmly took three knives and threw them, all three hitting the bullseye. "Good job Initiate! You have skill!" I called to her as I walked over. "Thanks, I learn from the best!" She said when I was closer. A small smile played on her face along with flushed cheeks that gave any bystander the impression of harmless flirting. I hid my smile best I could, but it was hard, when the girl I loved was right in front of me. "Listen," she said her voice suddenly quiet. "Can I come over later? It's really important." "Of course! You don't have to ask!" "Good. Thanks for the help _Four," _she said, her voice at its usual tone again. Huh. Tris was acting weird. I might not be Candor, but I am pretty good at reading emotions. And right now, Tris was filled with worry and panic, as well as possible sadness. A thousand thoughts came into my mind about her. _Is she okay? Is there someone who found out about her divergence? Maybe another Erudite report about Abnegation? Something about Marcus? Is she in danger? Did I do something? _Or most terrifying of all _Was Tris going to break up with me? _I tried hard to push the thought to the back of my head, when in fact it could be what Tris wanted to talk to me about. I eventually figured that I would figure it out soon enough. As soon as initiation was finished for the day, I sprinted back to my room. Tris would be here soon enough. I picked up all the trash scattered around and even put on a clean shirt. "Only for you, Tris," I whispered to myself. I heard a knock at the door at 11:30, exactly when Tris was due to arrive. I checked the peephole and opened the door and looked both ways to make sure we were alone before I pulled her into my grasp. She held on to me tightly. I kissed her forehead and nose and finally her lips, gentle at first, then full of passion. She broke off after a while. "As much as I loved that, we have to talk," she whispered into my chest. I nodded and said a quiet "Okay" before sitting on the couch and gesturing for her to join me. She obliged. "What's going on?" I asked, as gentle as I could. She laced her fingers with mine and started with that same worried look on her face. "Ummm... Well you know that night when we uh... when, when I _got over my fear?" _she asked, carefully picking her words. Even though she had gotten over the fear, she was still uncomfortable with the topic. I nodded in response. She hesitated before speaking again. " Tobias?" she said weakly. "Yes?" "Did you ummm... did you _use protection?" _she asked, her voice barely audible. I thought back. Oh God. She couldn't be. No that's impossible. But what if... "I missed my last two periods, and I haven't taken a test yet, but I just know," she stammered with the words all running together. "Tobias, I'm pregnant." I was speechless. How did this happen? I mean I know how but still! That one time did this to her? Oh God. _I _did this to Tris. _I _did. The words took a long time to form so I just held her until I said "I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I am just so sorry." Tris looked at me, her look was strong, but tears burned in her eyes. "No! Don't blame yourself! It was both of our mistakes." I tried to believe her, but the tears rolling down her cheeks told me I was to blame; I didn't want to argue with her. Instead of speaking, I quickly entangled myself from her grasp and knelt on the ground directly in front of her. I bent over and kissed her still-flat belly. "Hi there! I'm your daddy. I love you so much already! I love your mommy too." I looked up, and Tris was glowing. It was clearly happy tears that we're falling now. "I love you too," she managed, with tears breaking up the words as she said them. I got up from the ground, my hand still on her stomach, and kissed her. "You are going to be an amazing mom," I whispered into her ear. She giggled at my breath and said, "And you're gonna be an awesome dad." Her voice was stronger this time, burning with energy. "So when are we gonna be parents?" "Probably about seven months." I thought of what I didn't think of before: initiation. How is a pregnant woman supposed to fight? Or go through a fear landscape? I could tell she was dwelling on this too. "Don't worry. I will do everything in my power to protect you and you." I poked at her belly gently. "I swear that on my life." "But what if that's not enough?" "Well it'll have to be." It was awful to say, but it was the best answer I could give. It seemed to soothe her enough, at least enough to dry the mini waterfall of tears. Boy, whoever said pregnant women were moody was not kidding. "Can I stay here tonight?" Her eyes were pleading. "Absolutely." I walked with her into my bedroom where she laid down on my bed. I joinded, and faced her. Her arms were around my waist. "I am so happy right now Tris. I cannot believe this." "Me either," she said. Her voice was indifferent. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright. We'll take you to the doctor's soon, and get you checked out." She nodded in response. "I'm scared, Tobias." "Hey, hey look at me. I really think this is going to be perfect. I cannot imagine starting a family with anyone besides you, Tris." I kissed her cheek and she smiled. "You really are happy?" I nodded. "And you really think everything's gonna be fine?" I nodded again. "I love you more than ever," I said. She smiled and said "Me too." Tris fell asleep shortly after, but the thoughts were running in my mind at the speed of light. To be honest, I was terrified, but I knew I had to be brave for Tris. I fell asleep thinking, "At least she didn't break up with me."


	3. Chapter 3: Doctors, Dinner, and Drama

**Disclaimer: I don't spend Divergent although I wish I did.**

**~ Chapter 3~**

Tris

I woke up the next morning with a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. I ran to the bathroom, conveniently located next to the bedroom. I made it just in time to throw up what felt like everything I have ever eaten. Morning sickness starting the day after you realize you're pregnant. Haha. Fun. Not really. Anyways, I must have been louder than I thought because the next thing I knew Tobias was holding my hair back and rubbing my back as I held on to the toilet and turned my insides out. "Oh Tris," he said clearly frustrated with his helplessness. What he didn't know is that his presence made all the difference in the world. After a little while, it stopped, thankfully, and Tobias helped me up. "I'm really sorry, Tobias. Did I wake you?" His unresponsiveness told me yes. "I'm just happy I was with you," he said sincerely as he kissed my forehead and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "How do you feel now?" "Better. Only because you're here, though." "That's good enough for me," he said and laughed before putting his lips to mine. I instantly felt myself relax as I breathed in his scent, masculine and comforting. So distinctly, positively _him._ "I love you Tris." "I love you too,"I said before a goodbye kiss and with that I left for the transfers' dorm. As soon as I got there I was bombarded with questions most especially from Christina. "Oh my gosh Tris! Where were you?" Her voice was full of concern, relief and excitement. I thought about how I should answer very carefully before I said anything, because being the former Candor that she was, she'd obviously be able to tell if I was lying. "I stayed at a friend's house," I said feeling confident because it was the truth after all. "Really?" "Yup." "Tris, I don't know anything about this except that you're lying to me. Now please? I'm you're best friend! Where did you go?" I looked were my fellow initiates all around us. "Fine! I'll tell you, but later. Alone and you cannot tell anyone. Okay?" "Okay." She smiled. I had no intention of telling her anything or any details at least for a long while. Hopefully she didn't notice my slight hesitation to agree... she will know soon anyway...

Initiation was a final practice with guns every morning and knife practice every afternoon for this week. It was through Saturday morning, 7:00 in the morning until 7:00 at night stopping only once for lunch. I kept telling myself it would be worth it, but it didn't help when you've been shooting a gun for almost six hours. I knew I was exerting myself too much in my condition. I pushed that aside and practiced harder than ever. It was really hard though, when you're constantly nauseous and ready to puke. I dealt with it all. All for the baby. _My baby. _I smiled at the thought of holding him or her in only seven months. Initiation was going farely well overall, considering. The morning sickness was awful tough. I threw up so much, I thought I would loose weight instead of gain it. One morning as I was throwing my guts up, I saw Christina watching me. "Christina! Please! Don't say anything! No one can know!" I was terrified that someone besides me knew, even if that person happened to be my best friend. "Tris you can't do this!" She pulled me off the ground. "Huh?" "Don't play dumb!" I wanted to tell her I really wasn't playing but that would be bad, like really bad. I waited to see where she would go with this. "Bulimia is nothing to play around with! My friend back in Candor did this. She threw her life away and I am not going to let that happen to you!" What? She thought I was bulimic? Wait- this could work! I figured out the ideas quickly in my head and played along. "Please! I'll get help! Just don't tell!" Christina thought about it for a while. "Fine. One condition. We're going to the doctor's today." This was working out better than I had expected! Now I could finally get my first appointment in. "Alright, but I want to see the doctor alone, okay?" "Deal. Get dressed, and we'll go." I listened and threw on black jeans and a tight black tank top. "Ready!" I called and soon we were on our way. When we got there, the nurse's assistant showed me to an examining room were I sat on a makeshift bed. The doctor came a few minutes later. "Hello Tris! I'm Doctor Odair!" She extended her hand to me and I took it awkwardly. "Nice to meet you," I said in a quiet voice. "You too! You too! Now let's get started, shall we? It says that your friend witnessed you getting sick multiple times in the early hours of the morning. Is this true?" "Yes but," "No no no. Excuses are going in the wrong direction. Admitting that you have a problem is the first step in making it better. Now..." She babbled until I cut her off. "I am not bulimic!" "Denial is very common but we'll have to work on" "No! You don't get it! I'm not bulimic I'm PREGNANT!" I was surprised by how loud my voice was. I just prayed Christina didn't hear me."Oh Tris. Have you taken a test?" "No, but I'm pretty sure. I missed my last two periods and have been super sick every morning for the last two weeks." "Here, just to be sure," Doctor Ordair said And pointed me in the direction of the bathroom. A plus sign appeared in seconds. I walked calmly out of the bathroom and handed it over to her. "Okay, now Tris, there are some important questions I have to ask you. Then we can hook you up for an ultrasound if you'd like." I nodded. "Okay. When was the last time you were active?" I gave her the approximate date. "When did your last period end?" I again gave her an estimate of when it would have been. "What symptoms are you experiencing?" I listed those too. She gave me a bunch of questions that I found completely irrelevant until she said one more question. "Last one now. Who is the baby's father?" "Do I have to answer?" She gave me a sympathetic look and said, "Yes, for your safety and the safety of your baby." "It's Four," I whispered. The doctor gasped. "I'm sorry to ask this last question, but it is standard protocol. We're you raped?" The question echoed through and through my mind. "No! Not at all," I said, probably a little to quick to respond. "No, we've been together for five months now." "Wow. Wow. Umm Congratulations! I mean with the baby, and landing Four,too!" She winked and I giggled a little. "Would you like to see your baby Tris?" I beamed. "Yes please!" She hooked up the machine and put goo all over my belly. She turned on the monitor and sure enough I saw a baby. The baby was inside of me! It was amazing! "Everything looks great Tris! Now would you like a copy to show him?" I appreciated the fact that she didn't use his name. "Can I have one?" "Yes! Of course! You'll have to come back once or twice a month so we can monitor the baby, just as a safety precaution." "Alright. Thanks for everything." "No problem. See you next month, Tris." I waved goodbye and carefully tucked the image of my baby into my purse so that it was safe but also hard to find. "That wasn't so bad!" Christina said after I came out. "It really wasn't." Well at least after the first ten minutes, until I could fit in that I was pregnant. "See? Let's just go to dinner to celebrate." I agreed. I have to say, it was a good day... We got back to the compound late, and Tobias' lights were already out, so I wrote a quick "I love you" on the back of the ultrasound picture and slid it under his door. "Goodnight Tobias, I love you," I whispered and I hope that he could somehow hear me.


	4. Chapter 4: Zeke

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent! **

**A/N: Thanks you so much for everything! Reviews, favorites, follows, views, it is all soooooo appreciated! Thanks a million! (-: I love you all! Keep em' coming! Without further ado, chapter 4! Enjoy!**

~Chapter 4~

Tobias

I woke up to a face full of water. Cold water. "What the hell was that for?" I screamed as I looked up to see Zeke standing in front of me. "God you're a heavy sleeper." I groaned and found a towel to dry myself. "What do you want anyways?" "Well, if you _really _want to know I kinda ran out of food and came to hoard yours. "Are. You. Serious." "Yes, completely." You ran out of food?" "Yes, completely." "You woke me up because you were _hungry_?" Now I was mad. Well not as mad as just annoyed, I guess. "Exactly! To the kitchen!" I grumbled and got out of bed. Next to the trash bin by the door, there was a piece of paper that I didn't recognize. Zeke picked it up, and I assumed he was going to throw it out, but he didn't. His voice was quiet. That was a first. "Why didn't you tell me?" He didn't even look up. He just stared at the little paper. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked again. Now I was confused. I went over to see what it was. It was a picture that looked like it was produced by an ultrasound. It almost looked like a, like a _baby! _Holy carp- this was my kid! This was really happening... "What's going on?" I sighed. It's complicated." "Please?" "Okay. Do you know Tris, the initiate?" He nodded and said " Yeah! First jumper... She went ziplining with us! Uri thinks she's cute." WHAT? SHE DID WHAT? Ziplining when she was pregnant with our kid? She was gonna get it... I mean anything could have happened. I looked to the image which showed no evident problems. "Thank God," I thought and felt my anger fizzle down to nothing. But Zeke's words echoed in my head. Wait- did he just say URIAH THINKS SHE'S CUTE? Oh no. Not gonna happen. I felt the natural instinct to claim her as mine. My mind slowly came back to reason. I mean just because he thinks she's cute doesn't mean he likes her right. God help that boy if he ever lay a hand on her. I would kill him so fast he wouldn't even have time to say her name. I proceeded, trying to mask the minor rage I had just experienced. "Yes, that's her." My teeth were gritted tightly as I spoke. "Gosh I am really bad at hiding my anger," I thought. "Well, I fell for her when she, uh... fell. Haha no pun intended. But I was immediately attracted to her." Zeke stared wide-eyed as I felt my anger virtually disappear as my head was filled with the very idea of Tris. Only she and she alone could take away what had once been anger and make it into joy and peace, like that I was experiencing now. "Well it turns out she liked me too. I knew one night when she followed me. I was going to go in my fear landscape at the time, so I let her see it. My fear landscape, I mean." Zeke's jaw dropped. "Yeah, she really got me through it," I said and smiled at the memory. I took a deep breath and started again. Afterwards, we went down to the Chasm. That's where we had our first kiss." "Your first kiss with her? Or with anyone?" "Both," I responded and Zeke picked at something under his nail, avoiding eye contact. It was clear I really messed up by not telling him. But I could see a slightly surprised look on his face. "Anyways," I started, when it came for the fear sims Tris had this fear." He looked at me expectantly. "A fear of _intimacy. _And when we had been together for I don't know, three months, she asked me to help her get over her fear. I did." Send was shocked. "She was a virgin?" "Yes, so was I." "I really don't know what to say. You lost your virginity to her?" "Yup. And before you ask, it was amazing! You were right. But, umm, she got pregnant. She's two months now. Neither of us spoke for a while, but I gave him a reassuring smile to show him that for the first time in forever, I was _happy. _That feeling was foreign to me before I met Tris. That's one of the reasons I love her so much. _She made me happy. _"Why didn't you tell me?" I gulped and said "I couldn't." He looked confused. "We didn't want anyone to think her rank in initiation is because we're together." For the first time since we started this conversation, he smiled. I smiled back. "Wow. Wow. I am really happy for you both. And I won't tell anyone. I swear. Congratulations, Four. Just one condition?" This was a bad sign... "What's that?" "I have to be an honorary uncle, of course!" I laughed. "Of course!" Zeke fist-bumped the air and we were both laughing now. "Wow. I just can't believe you were a virgin and hadn't even kissed a girl!" "Well I have now so it's all good." "Yeah, but I think it's kinda cute how she is your first. It's umm, what's the word? Ahh yes _sweet. _That's the word?_" _His voice went up, like a question, at the end. "Haha very funny." But it was true. I was her first and only one and she was my first and only one. I hoped it would always be this way. "But I don't know, man. Tris is special." "I'm glad you finally found someone to put up with you." "Thanks, Zeke. You're the first person I told, you know." He looked so touched, it almost made up for me not telling him until now. "I need your help with something though." "Anything!" "I want to ask Tris to marry me."


	5. Chapter 5: Spill

**Disclaimer: In case you didn't know, I am not Veronica Roth and therefore do not own Divergent.**

~Chapter 5~

Tris

Luckily, the morning sickness stopped shortly after my appointment, taking away some of Christina's suspicions. I was also visiting Tobias everyday now. That helped a lot. I loved being with him. Getting back to Christina, I said it took away _some _of her suspicions. Don't get me wrong- she was very, very concerned and begged me to tell her what was going on. Now being the impatient, hormonal, pregnant woman that I am, it was only a matter of time before I caved. About a week after my appointment, Christina had asked about what was going on with me like a hundred times. Not even joking. After about twelve hours I finally gave in. I might be impatient, but I sure as heck am stubborn as anything,too. "Please! Tris, I'm worried about you! Tell me what's going on!"she said. I was incredibly annoyed at this point. "Fine! But not here! Let's go to the shooting range. There's never anyone there," I mumbled. We walked to the room,and sure enough, there was no one there. "Spill." I groaned. "Well after a few weeks into initiation, I started seeing someone." Christina was grinning like a clown with a psychological problem while giggling like she was possessed. It was entirely creepy. "Yeah. So, you know when we went through our fear landscapes?" She nodded. The ridiculous smile was still glued to her face. "Well, I had a fear of umm... intimacy. And I wanted to get over it. So I asked him to help me out with it. He did and now I'm pregnant." "Oh Tris, congratulations!" she squeaked. "Who's this guy? Do I know him?" I gulped and nodded. I felt like I was going to be sick. "So?" I mumbled a distorted response, clearly incomprehensible. "Who?" I sighed and whispered, "Four". She stared at me for a minute before she started screaming. "Oh my gosh, Tris! This is AMAZING! You and _Four! _I cannot believe this! And you're pregnant! I am so happy for you! You and Four! Four! This is fabulous!" "Christina! Quiet down! You're the first person I've told. No one can know!" "Why?" "We don't want anyone to think that my rank is because of 'us'. Imagine what Peter would have to say about this." She made her mouth into an "o". "How far along are you?" she asked in a much quieter voice than before. "Two months or so." She smiled like the clown again. "I am so happy for you, Tris! This is so fabulous!," she said as she gave me a huge hug. "Careful! Pregnant, remember?" "Oh sorry sorry sorry!" With that, she released me. She put her hand on my belly. "It's amazing! There's a baby in there!" "I know," I said and smiled. "Listen, you cannot say anything to anyone. Understand?" She nodded in response. "Good." "We have to start planning soon, you know! We need a crib and stroller and clothes and diapers lots of diapers and a nursery I mean where are you going to put it anyways? Oh! And baby toys! And probably more diapers now that I think about it. And..." "Christina, relax. I have seven months to go, still. You will help me plan everything, I promise!" "Yay! Oh and Tris? You know what I just thought of?" "No, I don't, but I assume that you're going to tell me anyways." "You assume correctly. You see, my mom was a midwife and we have this thing in Candor where we shadow our parents in case we want to stay there, so we can have an idea of a trade we can go into. I advanced very quickly, and got training to be a midwife. I'm certified! Can I please, please, please be your midwife? Please?" "I'll see Chris." "Consider it at least?" "Definitely! " "You are the best friend ever!" I smiled at her giddiness. It was comical, really. With another quick hug, she left. Just then, I saw Tobias with some initiates in the corner, by the door. They must have just come in. Oh no. It reminded me that I forgot to meet him earlier. He had wanted to talk about something. His look, although the same as always, made me feel guilty for every bad thing that has ever happened. "I am soooo sorry!" I mouthed. He gave me a reassuring smile as if to say "No big deal." He was too good to me. "Later?" I gestured. He nodded. So I met him at his dorm at 11:30, like I had been doing for days now. It was exactly like it was every day: I knocked, he checked out the peephole, opened the door and looked left, then right, before kissing me and then hugging me for what seemed like seconds, but in reality was multiple minutes. "We gotta talk," he said against my lips. "Okay." He pulled me in and closed the door before picking me up and dropping me on the couch where he sat next to me and then dragged me onto his lap to straddle him. He knew just how to make me laugh. "So, I have something to tell you. Please don't get mad." "I could never get mad at you! Wait... let me rephrase that. I could never _stay _mad at you," I said effortlessly, but to be honest, I was a little nervous. What would I get mad about? He laughed a little before saying "Well, Zeke came over the other night." "Umm okay?" His grip around my waist tightened a little and he grabbed my hand. "You know the ultrasound picture you slid under the door? Well Zeke thought it was trash, so he picked it up. He was really upset that he knew nothing about it, so I told him. About us. I told him about initiation and that time at the Chasm and the pregnancy and I even mentioned your fear. I am really sorry. I shouldn't have said anything until I talked to you about it." _This _is what he was going to tell me? _This _is what he was so worried about? I couldn't help myself. I laughed. "What?" He was clearly confused. "This is what you were nervous about Tobias?" He nodded."Yeah. I didn't want to upset you!" He was too much. I would never deserve him. "Oh I guess I will have to disown you now." He tensed up a little. "Tobias, I'm _joking!" _I said for reassurance as I kissed him. "Then you're not mad?" "Not at all. But actually, I have something to tell you, too." "Spill, Tris!" He demanded in a fake serious voice before he tickled me. "Stop! Stop!" I could hardly form the words, I was laughing so much. "Spill!" "Okay! Okay! Just stop!" He did. "Well in case you haven't noticed, I've been a little... impatient lately." "No!" "I'm serious Tobias!" "Proceed or I will be forced to tickle you. Either way it's coming out." He had the best poker face. "So ever since my appointment, Christina has been driving me nuts with the typical 'How are you' and 'What is really going on' annoying questions. Today I was sick of her questions, so I spilled too. Guess we're even." "Guess so!" He breathed the words before he slowly put his lips to mine. I moaned his name into him as he kissed me all over. "I love you so much." He smiled and said, "I love you too, but both of us need to learn how to keep our mouths shut. Not to ourselves necessarily, but closed." I laughed. He kissed me to prove his point. "I agree," I said and giggled at his touch. "Good. Wanna crash here tonight?" "Can I?" "Always." He gave me a piggyback ride to the bedroom where he proceeded to lay me down, gently this time. I climbed under the covers, and he joined me. He wrapped his arm around me and I laid my head on his bare chest as I listened to his steady heart beating. "I love you Tris." "I love you Tobias." I fell asleep in his grasp, looking deep into his eyes that peered deep down to his heart. No longer was it cold and stiff. Now it was beating fast, full of passion and desire, and was warm as mine had become. It became clear to me, as I fell asleep, that we completed each other. I realized that in Abnegation, my heart was kind of programmed to avoid just this. Tobias' must have been, too. Neither of us were supposed to experience this beautiful part of something I have come to know as "love," but then again, we were both used to defying the odds anyways. Breaking the rules and defying the odds. Huh. We were made for each other...


	6. Chapter 6: News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent! I am smart, but not that smart. And the manifesto I quote in here is **_**all **_**Veronica Roth's.**

**A/N: Shout out to MelC92 for some wonderful ideas for this chapter! And thanks to anyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, or viewed. Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much! It means so much to me to know that my story is spreading to places like New Zealand, Spain, Germany, and even China! I mean this is surreal! You guys are the best! Keep reviewing, favoritism, and following! Love you all!**

Chapter 6~

Tobias

I woke up with Tris still asleep on my chest. I combed her hair with my hands, and she started stirring. Her eyes fluttered open a few minutes later. "Good morning, Beautiful," I said and kissed her forehead. She smiled and said "Morning," before kissing me fiercely. "Hey! No morning sickness today!" She breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Thank God. Since the first trimester is almost over, it means that morning sickness should cease to exist. Hahaha." We kissed until a thought came into my mind. "Oh God no. This is bad, like _really _really bad." "What is it? What's going on?" "It's the fighting. It starts today." "_Today?" _"Yes. Oh my God, Tris, you can't fight. What if, what if..." She looked terrified. It was a look that I had never seen before on Tris. She was fearsome and deadly. You could tell just by looking at her. But now she looked so fragile, so capable of being hurt, it was pitiful. I realized that I wasn't doing my job of being the supportive boyfriend I should have been. I was scaring her. My anxiety had gotten to her. I sometimes forgot she could be hurt and afraid, just because she never was. Just what I had feared was becoming a reality. I was scaring the only person I've ever loved. I was becoming like my dad. My worst fear. "Oh Tris. It's going to be okay. I will try to make sure that you're with someone where you can win. I'll talk to Eric. Oh Tris I am so sorry." Tears were stinging her eyes as she hugged me tightly. She cried quietly, but her cry was full of pain for her baby. Our baby. "Shhhh. Shhhh. It's okay. I got you. Please don't cry." I rocked her back and forth. "I know. Remember what I told you, okay? Use your elbows and knees. And block your stomach at all costs. You can beat any one of them, you know. But now, you have to be more focused on defense than offence. Just attack when they aren't prepared." She nodded slowly. Her face was wet with tears. "I'm going to go see the pairings. I hate to leave you, but it's going to take some time for me to change Eric's mind. I'll tell you what's going on if I can. I love you so much." With one more kiss, I left. Oh God, I hated leaving her, but if I didn't leave then, I knew I never would. I went down to the cafeteria and sat with Eric. "What are the pairings today?" Without even speaking, he gave me the list. I scrolled to find Tris' name. _Tris vs. Peter. _Oh my God. No. No! "What the hell Eric!" "What not happy?" "Why did you put Peter with Tris? That is just mean!" "Eh." "Eh? What do you mean 'eh'? That is just cruel! He could hurt her so hard she'd be dead in a minute! Eric seriously! You need to switch these around." "Already set in stone, my friend." "First of all, no they're not. You can switch them up until the last two fights! Second of all, don't you ever, _ever _call me your 'friend' again." "Listen here Four, I'm not changing these. I have the authority to make the pairs whoever I want. If I want to see a fight between the Stiff and Peter then I will. You don't have any authority over me here, like it or not." I was disgusted now. If my baby and Tris were on the line, you better believe that I would not take this sitting down. "Switch them right now or I'll get Max to switch them for you." "I'm not budging." "Well neither am I." With that, I went to find Max. "Four! Good to see you!" he said when I went over to his table. "Hi Max. Listen, Eric did the pairings for the fights today without my consent. I wish to override one of them." "What appears to be the issue?" "The best fighter is up against the smallest girl, the Stiff. I really don't want to see anyone die today." "I wish there was something I could do, but Eric has all final authority over training. I'm sorry." "There's nothing you can do? You're a Dauntless leader for God's sake! You're just going to watch a little girl get beaten to death and do nothing about it? I knew Eric was cruel, but I never thought I'd see the day when _you_ don't have the courage to stand up for someone who is in danger. Remember, we believe in ordinary acts of bravery in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another. We believe in action. We do not believe that silence is useful. And most importantly, we do not believe that we should be allowed to stand idly by." I knew I would have a chance of changing his mind, if I quoted our manifesto. Remind him of what we really stood for. "I know, Four. We don't, but I have no power over this. I will watch Eric for any further issuets, and make sure that you have a say in the pair's from now on. You are completely right; this is truly unfair. I really want to help, but I cannot. I'm sorry. I really am." "If you were really sorry, you'd find a way to do something." With that, I left him. This is bull shit! How the hell is pregnant Tris supposed to fight Peter? The nerve of him! I put aside my anger for a minute, just long enough for me to realize I had to warn Tris. Unfortunately, she was with her friends and me pulling her aside would be incredibly suspicious to them. I tried to catch her after breakfast, too, but it was no use. As soon as we walked into the training room, she saw her name on the board. Next to Peter's. She looked to me and I shook my head. I looked with disgust to Eric, who had a smile plastered on his face. "Let the first fight begin!" I paid little-to-no attention to the first fight, so much so that I didn't even register who was fighting. All I knew was Tris was up next. Tris looked to me and I gestured to my elbows and knees, and then stomach. She nodded. The fight began. Peter taunted her from across the ring. Tris got a few good hits in, but she was no match for Peter. He hit her head- hard, and she stumbled from the dizziness. She made the mistake of moving her hands from their defensive position in front of her stomach to her head in an attempt to soothe the pain. Peter took the opportunity and kneed her hard in the stomach. Oh my God. Tears filled my eyes as Tris lay limp on the ground. "My baby," is all I could think. "Peter could have just _killed _my baby." The thoughts were like arrows straight to my heart. "Someone! Help her! Now!" I screamed, but no one moved. Everyone just stared at her, then me. "Fine, I'll do it myself," I grumbled as I went into the ring and scooped her up. Her eyes opened slowly. She mouthed my name. "Shhhh. Don't say anything," I whispered. As soon as we were out of everyone's sight, I ran with her to the infirmary. She was losing consciousness again. "Stay with me Tris! Please, stay with me," I ordered, still running. As soon as I burst open the door to the emergency sector, nurses surrounded me. "What happened?" they asked gaming other things. I explained the fight and the blow to her stomach and that she was pregnant while they hooked her up to numerous machines, all right in front of me. "Thank you, we'll take it from here,Four," one nurse said. I recognized her from my initiation. "Can't I go with her? Please!" "I'm sorry, family only." "I am family! I'm the baby's father!" The nurse was shocked, clearly. "Very well then. Follow me." I followed her through the twisty hallways of the infirmary until we got to a room where she opened the door. Tris was laying in a bed with multiple more wires and machines hooked up to her. Even more than in the lobby. She was awake now, though. "Four," she whispered, and I immediately knelt next to her bed and held her hand. "I'm so happy you're okay," I said. She managed to smile. I looked to the machine which I assume displayed her heart rate. It was steady. "Oh thank God." I thought. Then, the next priority would be my baby. The blow to her stomach could have killed it. I gulped. "Do they know anything about the baby yet?" Tris shook her head slightly. They're coming in to do another ultrasound soon." I kissed her forehead. Just then, a doctor came in. "I'm sorry! Was I um... interrupting something?" "No, I'm sorry" I said and pulled away, with Tris' hand still in mine. "Alright. I'm Doctor Odair," she said and smiled at me. "I'm Four." "Yes, I know." What the hell? Stalker much? "I am sorry I had to see you again so soon, Tris." Tris managed to shrug her shoulders as she squeezed my hand tighter. "Now, I'm going to get you ready for the ultrasound, just like I did last time, okay?" Tris said a quiet "Okay" and the doctor rolled up her shirt a little and rubbed strange jelly-like stuff on to her belly. She turned the screen on, and put a wand where the jelly was. The doctor was quiet as she moved the wand around , but after awhile said, "I think everything's gonna be fine. The blow was too high to do any damage." Tris and I breathed sighs of relief and I kissed her hand. "Since you are nearly three months now, we might be able to get a heartbeat. Do you want to try?" Tris looked at me and I nodded. "Okay!" She put a band around Tris' stomach and turned on another machine. We listened. After a minute, we heard it. Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Tris was glowing. I knew I was too. The doctor looked confused. "Hang on. Let me..." she said and moved the wand again. She gasped. "The heartbeat was way too fast," Doctor Odair said, never looking away from the screen. "It was either a very severe and rare heart condition, or more likely, multiples. I was right. Congratulations Four and Tris. You're having twins!" Tris looked at me with her eyes wide. "Twins?" "Yes!" The doctor smiled. God, she smiled enough to be an Amity. "During both ultrasounds, the second baby, who's smaller, was behind the first baby. I couldn't see it until I moved the wand to a certain position. Congratulations!" "Is the second baby okay, too?" "Yes. Everything looks great! You were lucky this time, though, Tris. You need to be careful!" Tris nodded. "I'll give you two some privacy, and I'll be back later to check on you. Maybe we can get you home tonight!" "Okay, thank you," Tris said and she left. "This is crazy. Twins? Really?" "I know," I said. "I guess there's just someone else to love." Tris smiled. "Is this for real?" she asked. "I sure as heck hope so Tris." I kissed her cheek. "Me too," she said, and the next thing I knew, she was asleep. I took this opportunity to call Zeke. "You know how you said you'd help me out with the proposal? Well I want to take you up on your offer."


	7. Chapter 7: In Abnegation

**Disclaimer: Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth. And I am not Veronica Roth. Except maybe in a parallel universe. But we are not in a parallel universe. Therefore, I am not Veronica Roth and henceforth do not own Divergent, sadly.**

**A/N: I cannot begin to thank all of you for your acceptance and of my story. It means the world to me to know how much you're enjoying it! Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, following, viewing,and sharing this with others. It is incredible, really. Thanks to you all, my story has spread to 52 countries! This is unbelievable! Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for your continuous support and helpful advice. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

~ Chapter 7~

Tobias

Tris was released from the infirmary that night. We planned to go to

Abnegation and Erudite on Saturday night to tell her parents and brother the

news. I was also planning on asking her parents for permission to marry her.

The rest of Tris' fights went well; she beat them all in minutes without acquiring

any more injuries. She was a hell of a lot stronger than she looked. I was so

proud of her. The week was a typical one. Tris came over, and stayed over,

every night which was nice. I felt better having her close to me, so I wasn't

worrying about her all the time. That Saturday, as planned, we got on the 2:30

train, the last train that left Dauntless for the day. Tris slept in my arms for

most of the train ride. She was so peaceful when she slept, like she had nothing

to worry about. It was good for a change. As much as I wanted to talk to her, I

let her sleep, because I knew she desperately needed it. Two-and-a-half hours later, I shook her awake. "Time to get off," I said lovingly, as I kissed her

forehead. She grumbled something about being tired, before she yawned,

stretched, and stood up. I followed, and took her hand. "Ready?" She nodded.

"On the count of three. One. Two. Three!" And we jumped, Tris falling on top of

me. She laughed. So did I. I checked the time. "We better go; dinners going to

be starting soon." After another quick kiss, I got up and helped Tris to her feet.

We walked, hand in hand, to her parents' neighborhood. She knocked.

Her mother answered. "Beatrice!" She engulfed her in a hug. "Oh my goodness,

Beatrice, are you _pregnant_?" She didn't say anything, but looked down. She

took my hand. "Come in, come in." We sat at the kitchen table. "Andrew!

Beatrice is here," her mom called, before saying, "I beg your pardon. It is good

to see you again, Four." "And you too, Mrs. Prior." "Now I don't mean to be

rude, Beatrice, but you never did answer my question. Are you pregnant?"

"What?" Mr. Prior's voice called. "Beatrice! How did this happen? I knew that

place with all of those hooligans was not right for you!" "Andrew, please. Just

give her a chance to explain herself. I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable

explanation for all of this. Please, Beatrice. Tell us what happened."

I really liked Tris' mom. I loved how even a few minutes in her presence

made me feel like I had that mom-figure I had never known. I knew where Tris

got her good qualities from. "Well, after a little while into initiation, I started

seeing Four. But it's difficult,really, because Four is my trainer. Well, during a

specific stage in initiation, you are put under a simulation that contains one of

your fears. I discovered that I had a fear of intimacy. I wanted to conquer my

fear, and I did. Now, I am three months pregnant, with twins." Mr. Prior looked

like he was going to punch me in the face. Mrs. Prior, however, looked like she

was going to cry. Before anyone said anything more, I decided to speak on my

own behalf.

"Mr. And Mrs. Prior, I know you probably think that I am just taking

advantage of your daughter. That really isn't the case. I love Beatrice so much,

and I would do whatever it takes to protect her, even at my life's cost. I would

die for her in a second. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and

I would be lost without her. I love her with everything within me, and I assure

you both, Mr. And Mrs. Prior, that I would never hurt your daughter. Ever. I

love Beatrice, and I know that she loves me too. Please don't think that I forced

anything onto her or ever would. I had a slight fear, too, and we conquered our

fears together. I have learned so much from her. She teaches me so much every

day. And as for the babies, well, I have never been so excited for anything in my

life. I love them both so much already. I will do everything in my power to

protect them as their father."

Tris was crying now. I gripped her hand tighter. "I guess what I'm trying to

say is that before I met Tris, I never knew what love was. She has shown me,

everyday, how to love. And I am forever indebted to her for that, but I reassure

you I will never hurt Tris or your grandchildren, or let anything hurt them. They

are my world. I just wanted you to know that. I really do love them. I really do."

I have no idea where any of that came from, I guess I just spoke from my

heart, persay. Wow. I never knew I could be so mushy. Oy. Tris could work

miracles I swear. She was smiling so big now, and it seemed that with every

tear, her smile was bigger. I used my one free hand to wipe away the tears. She

was glowing. Mrs. Prior had happy tears in her eyes, too, and for the first time, I

noticed the evident resemblance between mother and daughter. Same golden

hair, and big blue eyes, deep as the ocean, currently with enough water to _have_

another ocean. "I'm sorry, umm, mom? Can I use the bathroom to wash this all

off?" Tris asked gesturing with her free hand to her smudged eye makeup. "Of

course, my dear! This will always be a home to you." Mrs. Prior's smile

mimicked Tris', too. I noticed Mr. Prior never said anything.

"Ummm, I know this will be slightly awkward, since you only found out

about us a few minutes ago, but I have really been thinking a lot about the

future. I know this is crazy, but I love your daughter and our babies with

everything in me. I promise you, I will protect and love them all until the day I

die. I would like to have your permission to marry Beatrice." They looked at

each other, then to me with matching perplexed glances. Mrs. Prior whispered

something to her husband, and he nodded. I was surprised that Mr. Prior spoke

up. "Four, is it? I do believe you love Beatrice, and I trust you to take good care

of her and your children. If you ever hurt my little girl, I will personally come

after you, and don't think I'm kidding. That being said, as much as I would love

to keep her myself, I know that is selfish, and she must be happy. I see she is

very happy with you. That being said, her mother and I bless the marriage of

you and Beatrice. And please, call me Andrew." "And I am Natalie to you from

now on," her mother piped up. What? They approved? They approved! Tris

would be thrilled! "Oh thank you so much sir!" "I will take good care of your

daughter. I promise you." "I trust you, Four." I extended my hand to him, and

he took it awkwardly a minute later. He smiled at me. I went to see Mrs. Prior,

and she gave me a hug. "Welcome to our family, Four."

Just then, Tris resurfaced from the bathroom. "Shall we be going?" "Yes,

we don't want to disturb dinner." "No,please join us! We must get to know you

Four." "As much as we would love to, we are really pressed for time. We are

going to Erudite to visit Caleb as well. The train leaves in ten minutes." "Very

well then, you must come back," her father said. He actually looked a little

disappointed. "Absolutely," Tris said with a smile. She went to give her father

and then mother a hug. I followed apace. "Please come back soon!" her mother

called. "We will!" With that, we headed to the train station. Believe it or not,

that was the easier part of the trip. Caleb would definitely be harder to win

over. We jumped and Tris sat in my lap in the train with, my arms around her.

"They seemed to love you!" I smiled. It really did matter to me that Tris'

parents approved of me. "Did you really mean all those things you said?" "Of

course Tris! You are my whole world!" I kissed her. "Really?" "Really." "You

would die for me?" "In a heartbeat." "I never knew how much I loved you until

now, Tobias." "Really? And how much is that?" She gave me a simple answer.

"Even more than Dauntless cake." Then every doubt about marrying her was

wiped away. This girl was a keeper.


	8. Chapter 8: Caleb and Worse

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent! All characters and everything belong to Veronica Roth.**

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews and such! You guys ware awesome! Just want to apologize. The spacing on the program I'm typing this on is really messed up. Sorry! I know some of you said you wanted it spaced out, so this is the best I could do. Sorry! ): Oh! And some of you wanted to know my update schedule? I try to update everyday. Sometimes I will even get so chapters done in a ! Thank you again for support! Please continue to share, review, favorite, and follow. Thanks! Enjoy chapter 8! And just to let you all know, this whole sequence is a lot longer than I anticipated it to be. That being said, the first part proposal (in Tobias' POV) should be next chapter! Sorry for the wait! Now I'll let you read... end of rant.**

~ Chapter 8~

Tris

"I really think that went well," I told Tobias. He held my hand as we

walked, and then suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Tobias? What's wro..." then

I saw him. _Marcus. _ "Tris, go to the station. _Now._" "No. I am not leaving you!"I

must have been a little too loud, because Marcus turned around. I couldn't help

it; I was a little mad he actually thought that I would leave him. "Tobias!"

Marcus called. His face went white. Marcus smiled. "Such a lovely surprise!"

Tobias gulped. "Oh! And Beatrice, right?" I nodded. "How come I've never seen

you around?" "You know why." I held his hand tighter. Marcus must have

noticed. How observant. "Oh are you too together?" "Never known a curious

Abnegation," I quoted Tori. He looked taken back, like he didn't know how to

respond. "Well then! Forgive me for my concern." Of course. He had to be a

"righteous" leader. Right. "I cannot help but notice that you have put on some

weight since the last time I saw you, Beatrice, and do pardon my curiosity, but

are you pregnant?"

"What the hell? Why is everyone asking me that? I am not that fat!"

I had noticed a small bump only a few days earlier, but it wasn't there until you

looked for it. I guess I was bigger than I thought. Geez. "You know, Marcus, I

could ask you the same thing. You've put on some weight yourself. " That shut

him up. "We should be going Tris." I nodded. He put myself in front of him, with

his hand on my back, guiding me away from the monster. I turned just in time

to see Tobias give him the finger. I Marcus deserved it.

While we were still in Marcus' view, I kissed his cheek, and glared

back. We walked away, to the trains. "I am so proud of you, Tris. You are

incredible. I love you so much, Beautiful." He kissed my head. I smiled. "I

couldn't leave you there! And I was not going to let him win. Never." "Never.

How did I ever find the perfection that is you?" I laughed. "Funny, I was just

thinking the same thing." He kissed me- hard- and neither of us changed

position until we got to Erudite. Somehow, though, we ended up on the

ground, both of us with our shirts off. I'm sure we looked ridiculous, but it

didn't matter. We were alone for a change. It was wonderful. "You are

incredible. You know that Tris? God you turn me on!" He stroked my hair. "You

are something else." I laughed and I climbed on to him. "Tris! You are driving

me crazy! How the hell are you so goddamned hot?" I smiled and said "Like

you're one to talk!" He pulled me toward him, into his arms. I stayed there for a

while, and I would have been more than thrilled to stay there for the rest of my

life. "I love you Tris, I really do. More than anyone or anything else. You know

that, don't you?" "Yes, I do. And the same goes for you... Tobias I'm in love with

you." He smiled. "You are perfect. So perfect." I continued kissing him. "Oh

Tris!" he moaned. I was so happy to know I made him that happy. That _I _was

the cause of his pleasure. He sighed into me as I kissed him, over and over

again. "Listen, I hate to stop this, but we'll be in Erudite soon. We don't want

to miss our stop." Tobias grumbled, sat up and threw on his t-shirt, and handed

me mine. I pit mine back on, too, and he helped me up. "When we get to that

pole, up there, we jump." I nodded. "Ready?" I nodded again. "Alright. Jump!"

We jumped together. We were in Erudite.

I assumed that everyone would be incredibly suspicious of us and

not allow us to enter the compound. It was quite the opposite, though. People

literally parted ways for us as they glanced us down, trying to see if we were

there on a massacre mission of some sorts, or walked straight up

to the receptionist's desk. Everyone in line backed away when they saw us. The

receptionist immediately hung up her phone call upon seeing us coming up to

her. "Hi... Can umm... I ugh... help... you?" She stuttered out. "Yes. We are

looking for Caleb Prior, initiate." "Prior? Umm... He is umm.. in room ugh...614.

Sixth floor." "Thank you." The receptionist had closed her eyes, avoiding eye contact,

an She was nearly wincing in a way that said "Please don't hurt me." It was ridiculous.

At this point I realized I had really been changed by Dauntless,when their accusation of

this girl as a coward became mine , we were followed to a glass elevator,

which I admit was really cool. We got off at the sixth floor, and found the fourteenth

room. Caleb's. Tobias gave me reassuring push, and I knocked.

He answered a minute later, with his nose in a book, and glasses

on. He looked nothing like the Caleb I knew, the one I grew up with. "Can I help

you?" He spoke with an annoyed tone, never looking up from his book. I

smacked the damn thing out of his hands. "What was that for?!" Then, and

just then, he looked up. "Beatrice!" He embraced me. "What are you doing

here?" "I have to talk to you." "Alright. Come in!" He gestured me inside and

noticed Tobias at the same time. "Who are you?" "I am Four. Your sister's

trainer. Today I am her chaperone." The words stung. He was not my

chaperone. He was my boyfriend, and the father of my children. "Oh! How is

she doing?" "She's in first right now." "That's amazing Beatrice!

Congratulations!" I whispered "Thank you." "Thank you for escorting her here

today. I will ask you to wait outside..." "I'm afraid I cannot do that. When an

initiate leaves the compound at Dauntless, they must have a trainer with them

at all times. Otherwise, I could loose my job. My apologies." "Alright. Rules are

rules. Inside. Please follow me." So much like Caleb. Never to question

authority. Ugh. It drives me nuts.

We followed Caleb to his sitting area. It was quite nice, actually.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" I nodded. "First of all, you should know I now

go by 'Tris'. I kind of changed my name in Dauntless, but not really." "I like it. It

suits you. Very Dauntless." Well at least he approved of _something. _And

something was better than nothing. "Second of all, you are not going to like

this, but ummm... Four and I are together." "BEATRICE! TRIS! WHOEVER THE

HELL YOU ARE YOU ARE NUTS!" This was going even worse than I expected. Oh

gosh. "Caleb, please. Relax!" "How am I supposed to relax! My little sister is I'm

a relationship with an older guy who's probably slept with dozens of other girls

and is just using her and is eventually going to break her heart." "Please Caleb. Just

listen. I want you to know. I was a virgin before I met Tris. I would never hurt

her. I love her too much. Hurting her would be the worst form of hurting me."

He took the opportunity to take my hand. "Wait you ment you had sex with my

sister? What the hell is wrong with that you! How dare you! How dare you! Did

he rape you Tris, did he?" "No Caleb of course not." My voice was as clear and

strong as it could be. I was proud of myself for not backing down. Guess it's the

Dauntless in me. "In initiation, we have fear simulations, where we have to face

one of our worst fears. I feared intimacy. When we had been together for

months, i asked him to help me conquer my fear. He did." "I thought you were

smarter than this, Tris!" He snarled my name like it was a curse. "I thought I

wouldn't have to worry about you. I hoped that you would learn how to

function on your own and learn to make wise choices. Clearly I was wrong. I am

so disappointed in you Tris." What did he mean? Did he really think he had to

protect me anymore? I was the Dauntless one here, if I remembered correctly.

The fact that he was treating me like a child, like his _little sister, _really pissed me

off. "Fine. If you're not happy now, just listen to this. I'm pregnant, Caleb. I am

pregnant. How do you like that? I came here because I wanted you to know,

and I thought that you would be happy for me. For us. We are both happy

Caleb. Isn't that what matters most?" "Tris, we are not in Amity. No one else

gives a damn about happiness. I care about you making logical choices for once

in your life! And your faction thinks bravery is what you need to focus on. You

are clearly not valuing what your faction thinks let alone what mine

it values. You are being selfish. Beatrice." Tobias looked pissed. He spoke up.

"Listen, I have tried to be patient with you but you are the stupidest Erudite I

have ever met. If you don't think it takes bravery to fall in love, then clearly you

have never experienced it. If you think it's 'illogical' or whatever other shit

you're trying to pass of as the truth, than you are a coward because cowards

are afraid to say what's true and they think it's too risky to be emotionally

invested in someone. This is whoy I have always hated Erudite. Your big ass

heads are so damn inflated that they are programmed to analyze everything,

be afraid and cautious of every freaking thing on this planet and are know it

all's and cowards. You say Dauntless are foolish, but that is an assumption.

There are a hell of a lot more idiots in Erudite than in Dauntless, I can tell you

that. You should know that, Erudite. I can say whatever the hell I please about

your faction because everything last thing I say is true for all of you, with God

as my witness."

I just now noticed I was crying. "Oh Tris, c'mere." He extended

his arms around me, and I cried into his shoulder. "How dare you insult my

faction!" Tobias responded quickly. "How dare you insult mine." With that we

left...


	9. Chapter 9: Put a Ring on It

**Disclaimer: Divergent is not mine!**

**A/N: Listen, you guys are beyond fabulous! 5000+ views?! In like five days? This is incredible! Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much everybody! Please keep reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading! My story would be pointless without any of you (-:**

~ Chapter 9 ~

Tobias

I must have fallen asleep. Erudite is the farthest from Dauntless, after all. When

I woke up, I noticed Tris, still sleeping, with her head on my shoulder. I smiled.

She was so perfect. Then I casually checked my watch. 7:30. Oh no. I was

supposed to be going ring shopping with Zeke- an hour ago. Careful not to

wake Tris, I took my phone out of my pocket. "Zeke, I am so sorry. We are on

the train back right now. I am so sorry. We should be there in a half hour or so.

I would have called earlier, but I fell asleep. Please, just stay put." "Ummm

Four? What are you talking about?" "You told me you'd meet me at the Pit to

go shopping, remember?" "Oh _that. _I'm sorry Four, I forgot completely. I am

glad you called." Well now I didn't feel as bad. Tris woke up and smiled when

she saw me and remembered what was going on. "Well look who's awake." She

giggled and moved in closer to me. "I am just so tired anymore. Those meds

they gave me are killing me." "I know, but would you rather be awake all night,

or sleepy during the day?" She didn't respond. Knowing how sensitive she was

recently, I decided not to push the issue. "Besides, you're cute when you

sleep." I kissed her cheek. She blushed. "Like you aren't." "While I am quite

aware of my attractiveness, that is even more noticeable when I sleep," I said

with a little grin, "I do believe that we were talking about you and your

beautiful face." She blushed a deeper shade of red. "This is why I love you."

"Why's that?" "I just love how you always put me before you. It is so sweet.

And it reminds me of home, in a way." I nodded. Tris reminded me of home,

too. Although I never considered Abnegation a home, she did remind me of the

part of the place that I liked. The people who were so caring, so brave in their

selflessness, and never knowing it. Just like my beautiful Tris. It still amazed me

how she really thought she was too selfish. If she was too selfish, I must have

been Satin himself. "You are something else. You know that? And that is why _I _

love_ you._ You are so different then any other girl. Ever. You are incredible,

really. So selfless, brave, and smart and honest, too. Not to mention deadly,

and the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. You are even kind, when

you feel like it. Tell me, how do you do it?" "Well, someone I really love and

admire once told me he wanted to be brave, and selfless, and smart and kind

and honest. He sometimes has trouble being kind, too, actually. But really, I just

learned from him. I am who I am today because of him. So you have him to

blame for all of this." I was ready to cry. _Tris looked up to me?_ But I looked up

to her! It occurred to me that Tris really needed me. This was good, because I

needed her too, God knows. She changed me from this cruel,heartless person

to someone whose heart is bigger than life and thrives on love. And now

apparently I helped her to be brave, selfless, smart, kind, and honest. I couldn't

imagine Tris ever lacking one of those essential qualities, because they made up

who she was. But then again, maybe she had changed, and there was a time

when she wasn't at her bravest, or kindest, and she might have made stupid

decisions or there were times when she lied or didn't put others before herself,

although I highly doubted this. I guess I would never know who Tris was before

she knew me. But that's alright. Knowing who she had become and who she

was now was more than enough for me. It made me happy to know that I

changed her. I helped her become who she is, the girl I adore. "I love you, Tris.

So much it hurts." "I love you too. Does this help the pain?" she asked, and

kissed me. "Much better," I laughed. "Good. I think we're back home." I looked

out the window. We passed a building familiar to us. "I think you're right.

Again" I held her protectively for the rest of the ride. Once we got off, we

walked toward my apartment. "You are more than welcome to stay here, as

always. I have to go meet Zero and will be back in an hour, okay?" "Alright.

Don't miss me too much." "No guarantees." She smiled. With one last kiss, I

took off running to the benches by the plaza of stores, where I was supposed to

meet Zeke. He got up when he saw me. "Care to explain what we're doing

here?" I gave him two words: _follow me. _He did, and we walked into the

jewelry store. I had never been in there before, and I assume Zeke hadn't

either, by his look of displacement and awkwardness. "You dragged me here

because you want to blow your points getting an expensive gift for your

girlfriend and you needed someone to tell you what a waist it is and talk you

out of it? I sure hope so, because otherwise, I will be of no use." "Not exactly."

He kept talking, but I zoned him out as a gazed into the different glass cases,

trying to find what I want. A vaguely familiar voice piped up, "Is there

something I can help you find?" Without even looking up, I answered, "Yes. I

am looking for the engagement rings." "What?" The strange voice and Zeke

said in unison. I looked up, and found Christina, Behind the counter, with her

mouth wide open. I knew that voice was familiar. Zeke looked just as shocked.

"Can I please have a moment, Four?" I nodded and followed her. "You're asking

her to marry you?!" "Yes." You're only 18!" "I am aware of my age, Candor."

"But but this is crazy! You barely know each other! You've only been together

for a few months and..." "You listen to me. more about Tris than

anyone, whether you choose to accept that or not. We may have only been

official for a few months, but that is long enough for me to know I want to

spend the rest of my life with her. I know you may not like this, Christina, but I

love her with everything in me. I was thinking of dropping out of Dauntless

after this year's initiation, until I met her. She gave me a reason to stay. And I

would never, ever hurt her or our children, because I'd just he hurting myself in

the process. I don't care if you don't like this. I love her, and she loves me. It is

our decision. And even her parents approved of it. I promise you, I will take

good care of her, if you're worried about that. I won't let anything hurt her.

Ever. Okay?" She didn't move for a minute. Then she said "Don't you dare hurt

my best friend." "I wouldn't dare." "And I have a favor to ask. I want you to help

me with the proposal." She beamed and nodded. "Of course!" "Thank you. Now

let's see the rings." "Follow me." We went back inside. For the next half hour,

she showed me more rings than I care to tell you. They were all nice enough

but none of them screamed, "Tris!" They would all be good enough, but I was

not looking for good enough. I was going for perfect. "I have one more to show

you I think might be nice." Christina reached went back into the back room and

momentarily brought out a soft, black velvet box, same as all the others. When

she opened it, I literally gasped. It was perfect. It screamed _Tris. _With delicate

black diamonds on a infinity-shaped silver band, it was perfect, symbolizing the

contrast between the simplicity of her past time in Abnegation, as well as the

excitement and adventure of the new life she chose with Dauntless. "What do

you think?" I asked Zeke. He looked up from his phone. "Huh?" "I said what do

you think of this one." He took the box from my hand. Unlike the others which

he credited as "fine",with this one, he immediately said "This one is perfect." I

nodded. "This one then?"Christina smiled. "Yes. Can you engrave it?" "For Tris?

Of course." "Thanks. Then I would like to have "4+6" on the back." "6? What is

it with you guys and numbers?" She mumbled her words. I chose to ignore her.

She returned a minute later. It looked perfect. "Thank you, Christina." "Just

know I did this for Tris." "_Right." _She scowled at me. I took it it was time for me

to leave. Zeke followed me. "Are you ready for Friday?" He asked. I was going

to propose to her this Friday, on a romantic date. "Not at all. I'm scared Zeke."

"Don't be. From what you've told me, she is head-over-heels for you dude. She

will be so happy. Just think about that." That might have been the first decent

advice I had ever gotten from Zeke. He was my best friend and all, but he just

wasn't...Well, _serious. _Iappreciatedthat he was actually taking this seriously.

"You're right. Thanks." "Yup. On a completely unrelated note, how many

Erudites does it take to screw in a lightbulb?" See? Stuff like _that. _I don't even

remember where our conversation went from there. I just remember that that

week dragged on forever. When Friday finally came, I was a wreck, putting it

charitably. Initiation was longer than ever. I immediately went back to my

apartment to get ready. I had a half hour before our date. Zeke came over to

help me get ready. "How you doing?" "Oh I am ready to be sick. Oh my God I

can't do this. I can't." "Four! Get it together! You're _Four: Dauntless Prodigy. _

You can do this. I know she's gonna say yes. She loves you too much to say

anything but 'Hell yeah'. And if you're nervous like this, she's obviously going to

be suspicious. You don't want that, right?" I nodded. "Good. Then let's go." I

followed him down to Tris' shared dorm. "I'm gonna go now. It's going to be

okay. I promise. Go get her." And with that he left. I took a deep breath. I

knocked, still keeping the breath in, and knocked. She answered and there,

before my eyes, was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I didn't think. I just

pulled her to me. She was irresistible. And brave. And selfless. And smart. And

honest. And kind, maybe not always, but I knew she was. And she claimed she

was all of those because of me. That's what astonished me. She attributed so

many of her best qualities to me, even though I don't have the slightest clue

what I did. I knew her bravery, selflessness, intelligence, kindness and honesty

came from within, but she gave _me _credit for her greatness. This proved that

while there were so many words you could use to describe Tris, the only one

that really fit was "Perfect."


	10. Chapter 10: The Ferris Wheel

**Disclaimer: Once again, I have no ownership in the Divergent trilogy. I am just a possessed fangirl. **

~ Chapter 10 ~

Tris

Christina insisted on curling my hair for my date with Tobias. Ugh. I may have

been brave, but my aptitude test also said I was not stupid. Needless to say, I

was getting out of this at all costs. "Please! It'll be so pretty! Besides, you're

going to a fancy place." She smiled her signature clown smile, and I just rolled

my eyes. Tobias hadn't told me anything about tonight. So frustrating! All I

knew was that he would be picking me up at 8:00. That was an hour away. I

grumbled as I mumbled "Fine," to a babbling Christina. "Really?" Her eyes were

twinkly and bright, and her voice was peppy. "Sure, fine, whatever..." Right now

I just wanted her to shut up. "Perfect!" She was screeching now. "Have a seat. I

will be right back." I listened, and sat down on my cot. A minute later, she came

in with something I couldn't see. I saw her plug something into an outlet. She

brushed a strand of my hair, close to my face. And wrapped it around the thing

she brought in. I immediately recognized it as a curling iron. "Christina what do

you think you're doing?!" "Curling your hair, of course!" "I told you no!" "You

told me 'Sure. Fine. Whatever.' I have authority to do this. You did this to

yourself." I must have zoned out when she was rambling when I said those

things because I would have never let her do this in a normal state of mind.

"Christina! Stop!" She released the strand and it was a perfect curl. I stared at

my reflection. I was getting used to being allowed to look at myself whenever I

desired. That was another new thing- the word _I. _But it was pretty. Really

pretty. Even with only one done, I could picture my hair, full of the soft ringlets.

Tobias would love it. "You like?" I nodded. "Okay! Let's get this going!" She

rolled my hair around the barrel, over and over, until my head was covered in

precious, bouncy curls. I felt beautiful. "I love it Chris!" "I'm glad. Now onto

makeup." I grumbled, but realized Christina did know a thing or two about

beauty. She had been right about my hair, after all. I sighed and turned to her.

That took another good 20 minutes. I had never seen myself like this. _I was _

_pretty. _I smiled. "You look fabulous! Now you just have to get dressed." She

handed me the garment bag with a sparkly black dress I bought with her the

week before. I went into the changing area, and pulled it on. I reappeared,

moments later and Christina gasped. "Oh my gosh! You look amazing! Four is

going to die when he sees you! OMG! You are hot!" I felt myself blush at the

thought of me as "hot". I looked in the door mirror and was impressed. I liked

what I saw. A lot. It was a change obviously, but a good a _really, _

_really _good change. "Thank you, Christina. For all of this." I hugged her. Yet

another thing I was still getting used to here. "My pleasure! Now I think your

Prince Charming awaits." Seconds later, there was a knock at the door. I gave

Christina a death glare. She just laughed. I opened the door, and sure enough,

Tobias was right there. God he was sexy. He was in a black suit that was

probably made for him. He had a flower, a red rose, in his button hole. He had

a dozen in his hands, that I assumed were mine. "Hi,"he said nervously. "Hi," I

responded equally uneasy. "You look gorgeous." He took my hand and I felt my

uneasiness fade, before he handed me the roses with his other hand. "For you,"

he said and kissed my cheek. I smiled. "Thank you." I kissed him to prove my

point. "And you don't look too bad, yourself." "You're too kind." I laughed,

because I knew I wasn't kind at all. With the exception of when I was with my

boyfriend, of course. The thought that I was willing to be nice made me happy.

He wrapped his arm around my waist. "Shall we go?" "We shall." Just then we

heard a "Wait!" We looked around as if we were looking to see where the voice

came from. Luckily it was only Christina. "OMG! You two are PERFECT!" He

took my hand again. "Thank you Christina. We are going to go now." His voice

was surprisingly patient. I gripped his hand tighter. I never wanted to be alone.

I never wanted to leave him. Ever. Again. We walked through the halls of the

compound, hand-in-hand. It was wonderful. For a while none of us spoke, but

we both were enjoying the silence. "So where are we going?" "You'll see." He

had a suspicious smile on his face, that he was trying to hide. "Fine. I guess I'll

wait." I pouted. "Thata girl." I rolled my eyes as we walked for what I assumed

was the train station. Sure enough, minutes later, I jumped on a train with a

little help from Tobias. "I am so sorry, Tris! I never thought about your

condition. This was so stupid of me! I would have driven us there." I decided to

play it off. "Driven us where exactly?" I tried to make my voice sound

nonchalant, to trick him. "Ha ha. Very funny. Not saying." He put his arms

around me as he spoke. "You know Tris, I think you get more and more

beautiful every day. You know that?" I blushed yet again but I could not afford

to let my Abnegation show here. I had to be brave. I had to be Dauntless. "Why

thank you." I smiled as I kissed him forcefully and fearlessly. I was proud of my

bravery. I guess I still am a little afraid of what I want. Just a little... We arrived

at a nice, fancy restaurant in Amity a half hour later. "Reservation for Eaton,

party of two." Tobias said when we went in. "Yes! Please follow me," said a

smiling hostess. Typical Amity. We were led to a private room, lit by

candlelight, mostly. It was beautiful. Flowers that mimicked mine sat on the

single table in the center of the room and were strewn around in various other

nooks and crannies. It was all gorgeous. My jaw dropped as we entered. "This is

so sweet! It is beautiful!" He smiled. "I knew you would like it here. Only the

best for you, My Love." He pulled my chair out for me, like a true gentleman,

and I thanked him, to which he kissed my hand. I couldn't help but smile. He did

all of this for me. Just me, and no one else. I am so lucky to love him. I couldn't

help but love him. We mostly talked about initiation, and the initiates over our

dinner, which was delicious, pitting it simply. Tobias even thought to order the

two of us our favorite Dauntless chocolate cake. I would love that always even

if we weren't in Dauntless. The waiter brought us some champagne with our

cake, too. Tobias poured us each a glass. He raised his glass. I did the same. "To

us," he said, clinking his glass to mine. "To us." He kissed me from across the

table. It was wonderful, all of it, but Tobias was on edge a little. I could tell.

"Tobias? You all right?" He didn't respond, except for a small nod. When we

had finished our dinner, Tobias took my hand again. "Ready?" I nodded, and

He took my hand and we left. The food was very good, and I enjoyed myself ,

but it bothered me that Tobias was fidgety and awkward. Loud and confident

Four was gone was gone, and he was replaced with a quieter, more

unsure-of-himself character. It was weird, to see him like this. I sat in his lap on

the way to our second destination, which I realized would be the Chasm and

Pit. I jumped into his arms, when we got there and I was off. We walked

through the Chasm, and we stopped at the place where we had our first kiss. "I

love you so much," he said. He looked deep into my eyes as he said the words,

just like he did the first time. Just like every time he had ever told me he loved

me. "I love you too," I said as I grabbed both his hands. I looked up at him and

smiled as he kissed my forehead. It was just like our first date, if you would

even want to call it that. He hugged me closely to him, and I looked up at him,

just in time for my lips to meet his. We stayed there for a while, the mist of the

running water tickling our heels like it did before. It was so perfect. A perfect

recreation of my favorite night, ever. The only thing was that night might be

topped by tonight for title as best ever. After our kiss, we sat down on the

boulder near the Chasm, like we had the first time. He held my hand on his lap,

and I rested my head on his shoulder. He played with my curls. "I love you with

curly hair. You should let Christina do it more." I giggled from his touch as the

hair ticked my neck. We stayed there for a moment, and I forgot about

everything that was going on. The only thing in my world was Tobias. He was all

that mattered. We were there so long, I kind of had to go to the bathroom.

Upon mentioning this to Tobias, he got up, and escorted me to the closest

women's bathroom. He promised he'd be waiting right outside. I came out

rather quickly, just to see that Tobias was no where to be found. A minute later

I found a note with words scribbled on a piece of paper taped to a single rose. It

said, "Sorry to leave you, Tris! Had to go take care of something real quick.

Follow the notes to where I am now. See your soon. All my Love, T." I smiled

and walked around the Pit, looking for a second piece of paper and rose which I

could saying, "Tris, you are in the right direction! Keep walking towards me.

Here's a hint: I am where you love, and where I hate, where we had a makeshift

moment, fit for a date. I love you, and can't wait to see you again. Yours Truly,

IV" _Where could this be? Where is someplace where we were that he REALLY _

_didn't like? A place that I loved, because of a moment we had there? _It couldn't

be any more obvious after thinking about it. _Duh. The Ferris wheel. _I started

walking in that general direction, where I picked up another rose-clue. I kept

walking, and ran into Christina. "Tris!" She engulfed me in a hug. "How's it

going?" "Absolutely great. I just love him so much." She smiled and said

sincerely "I am so happy to see you so happy." She hugged me once more and I

could tell she was holding back tears. "Ummm... are you alright Chris?" She

nodded, as she brushed away her tears, careful not to smudge her eye makeup

of course. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just really happy. And Four wanted me to give you

this." She handed me yet another rose. The note says, "Alright Tris, I am sorry I

had to stoop so low as to get Christina to help me with this, but I had no other

option. Keep following the roses. I will be with you you real soon. I can't wait to

see you again. I miss you already. XOXO, Tobias." That boy. I collected three

more roses, until I ran into Zeke. "Hi Tris!" He hugged me too. "Four asked me

to give this to you." He handed me another rose, for a total of eight, and I

thanked him. "How's he treating you?" "Oh like a princess." I smiled. It was

true. "I'm glad to hear that." He smiled too. "I guess I should get going. Have

fun. Bye, Tris!" I read the note after he left. "Now I know you are gonna kill me

for all of this when I see you, which will be soon, but be patient. Okay? I have a

surprise for you. Love Always, Your Four." I walked on towards the Ferris wheel,

and found two more roses on the way. Sure enough, the final rose was at the

bottom of the ride. I am smiled when the note said "Turn around." Tobias was

in fact right behind me. I didn't think. I kissed him. "Did you like it?" His arms

never left my waist. "Liked it? I _loved _it. It was the sweetest thing anyone has

ever done for me. Thank you so much." I smiled and hugged him tightly to me.

"You deserve the best, Tris." "You _are_ the best. Now when am I going to get this

fabulous surprise you have for me?" He checked his watch. "Right about now."

On the word "Now", the lights on the Ferris wheel lit up and music poured out

of age-old speakers. It took my breath away, the beauty of this machine.

"Would you like to go for a ride?" I nodded vigorously. "Good." He took my

hand and led me into the car at the very bottom. He gestured to the operating

box where I assumed Zeke or someone was, and the car started going up.

I watched Chicago come into my full view for only the second time, and it was

as breathtaking as the first time. Something like this would never get old. "Are

you okay?" I asked Tobias, knowing he never liked heights. "As long as you're

with me I will be." His grip on my hand tightened, and he kissed my cheek

gently. When we got to the top, we stopped. "Are we stuck?" I asked him,

trying to sound calm for his sake. "No, I asked Zeke to stop us at the top." I

scooched even closer to him and we kissed again. I admired how small

everything looked from here. It was like we were on top of the world. I wish I

could stay here forever. After not speaking for a while, Tobias said "I have your

12th rose, right here," in a shaky voice. He held the rose in his lap. "Now Tris, I

have to tell to you I knew you were exquisite the moment you jumped into

Dauntless. I knew you were a force to be reckoned with. And I was right. But

you are also the love of my life, the only girl I have ever loved, and the only girl I

will ever love. You are my world. I love you with everything in me. I never want

to be separated from you Tris. Without you I have no idea what I would do. I

would probably be factionless at this point, if I hadn't met you. You gave me a

reason to stay here. You made me feel like I belonged. But most importantly,

with your abundant bravery, selflessness, intelligence, kindness, and honesty,

you made me feel loved. It was a feeling I never knew until I met you. And for

that I can never repay you. But I can offer you one thing. I promise I will love

you and honor you until the day I die, and will be there for you every day of my

life." By the end of his little speech, he was crying a little. It was the first time I

ever saw Tobias cry. I wiped away his tears under his eyes. This made him cry

harder. He pulled me into him. He cried softly into me. "I love you Tris. So

much. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me," he whispered into

my ear. "I love you too," I whispered too. It was true, now more than ever. He

pulled away slowly. He spoke up as he did. "That being said," he said and took

out the rose from behind his back and got down on one knee. "Tobias what

the-" "Beatrice Prior," -He opened a ring box and made the note visable as he

spoke. I listened to what he was saying as I read. Both said the same thing.

"Will you marry me?"


	11. Chapter 11: Only With You, Tris

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Divergent. Give all credit to Veronica Roth. And credit for "A Drop in the Ocean" goes to Ron Pope. I do not own Divergent or "A Drop in the Ocean", as depressing as that is...**

Chapter11~

Tobias

I took my chances. As soon as she was in the bathroom, I ran. Faster than I ever

ran before. I had all the other roses in place. I just needed to place the first one

on the rock where we were sitting. I couldn't let her see it. I placed it on the

edge. I ran some more. I ran to Christina, to make sure she was ready. "Four!

You ready?" "I am scared as hell right now." "Oh. Well okay then." "Sorry. I'm

just really anxious. I just want her to say yes." "I get it. How much do you want

this?" "More than I have ever wanted any thing. Ever." "Then she's gonna say

yes." I was confused. How could she be so sure anyways? "Because she's still a

little Abnegation, If it's going to make you happy, she'll do it." This frustrated

me. "You're probably right, but I don't want her to feel obliged to say yes, just

because it would make me happy. I want her to say yes on her own free will."

"Then I cannot do anything about that. All I can say is if she is as in love with

you as she says, she won't have to think about it for a minute." "You're right.

Give her two." With that I went to check on Zeke. "How's it going? You doing

okay?" "Yes. Actually I am quite calm right now." "Good. It's about time." "Its

called sarcasm you idiot! Ever heard of it? No, I am not okay! I am freaking out.

I am terrified right now. I am... I am-" "Whoa. Calm down dude! You can't be

like this when you ask her. Go get a drink. Go splash some water on your face.

Go eat some cake. Do _something. _You need to relax." "I can't relax Zeke! I am not asking her to borrow a pencil. I am asking her to marry me for God's sake!

This is huge! We're talking about the rest of our lives here. This is no small

matter!" "And let me guess... You're scared she will say no?" I nodded. Zeke

laughed. "What's so funny?" "Dude! You cannot be serious! Of course she's

gonna say yes. I mean she looks at you like Uri looks at poptarts. It is really rare

to come across love that strong. I mean I didn't think you could top Uriah and

his poptarts until I saw you two. You guys are made for each other. You belong

together. Unless she is an absolutely stupid bitch, she could never turn you

down." But Zeke was wrong in one sense. She _could _reject me. I cannot control

her. Believe me. If I could, selfishly, I would make her say yes, and I wouldn't

have anything to worry about now, would I? I didn't respond. I ran on, towards

the Ferris Wheel, where I first realized I loved her. Not just that, but that I was

_in love _with her. All at this magical place. You would think a person who's afraid

of heights would never enjoy a place like this. I didn't when I first came here.

Even the very sight of it made me nauseous. But because of the sweet memory

I had there, and because of Tris, I was no longer afraid. As long as I had her, I

didn't have to be. But there was a chance that I could loose her, tonight,

because of my wants. I think that's why I was so scared. _I was scared of being _

_scared. _And without Tris there, I would have a lot more to fear. A lot more. And

on top of it all, one of my worst fears will have come to forition: _Loosing_ _Tris_

_because_ _of_ _my_ _own_ _doing_. I will loose her if she says no. I will be loosing her

because I wanted more. Because of me. As much as we could try to work it

out, there is no way it could happen. And that scared me more than anything.

But all that I could do was wait. And pray. And wait some more. She got there

about a half hour after me. I hid when I saw couldn't see me- _yet. _I

reappeared when I saw her reading the note. She turned around, just as she

was instructed to do. She ran into my arms. "Did you like it?" I asked, playing

with her curls again. I missed them almost as much as I missed her. I was a sick

person. "Like them? I loved them!" She looked me dead in the eyes, before

saying, "That was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." That made

me smile. I really did make her happy. After a long kiss, I asked her for a ride. I

made sure she got in first. The rose was on the other side. I gave Zeke the cue

to press go, and we slowly started going up. Lights were on all around us as

music played from speakers. I did my best to focus on Tris instead of the height,

but I'm not going to lie: it was hard. "Are you okay?" Oh Tris. Always looking

out for everyone. "As long as you're with me I will be." She blushed and moved

over, closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her as she rested her head on

me, basking in the glory of the view. I admit- it was glorious, just too high. Too

too high. We stopped at the top and I had to remind myself and Tris we were

just stopped, not stuck. She seemed perfectly alright with this. Good. We'd be

here a little while. "I have your last rose, right here." I was sure to hide the card

on it. Tris smiled as she moved into me. I smiled too. I had to do this now. I was

finally calm. Or as calm as I could be when I was about to be proposing to my

girlfriend. "Listen Tris? I have something to talk to you about." She looked at

me curiously and took my hand. My nerves were in me immediately calmed.

For the next ten minutes or so, I poured my heart out to her. I don't even know

what I said. I just know there was a time that we were both crying. This was a

first. But we cried into each other and dried each other's tears. Tris recovered,

but I did not. For a little while, at least. As Tris slowly wiped away the oceans in

my eyes, I cried harder. I suddenly and all at once realized I would never

deserve her. Never. That is where the tears were coming from. I was able to

compose myself and stop crying with Tris in my arms, and only then. I dragged

on and on, telling her how much I loved her, and how she was my everything.

Finally, I gathered the courage to do it. I made the card viewable again and got

down on one knee, which was quite difficult in a Ferris wheel cart. Then I asked,

in my bravest voice, "Beatrice Prior, will you marry me?" She looked shocked,

scared, and excited, all rolled into one. "Are you serious?" This was _not _going

well. Was I serious? Really? "Yes. Of course! I want to be with you forever, Tris.

I love you." I saw the thoughts turning in her head. "I love you too, Tobias, but I

don't know. I mean we're only teenagers. And imagine what my parents would

have to say about this." "When we were in Abnegation, I asked your parents for

your hand. They bless the marriage. You just have to say yes." "You asked

them?" I nodded. "That means so much to me, Tobias. So much. I really

appreciate that you asked them before me. Thank you." "So what do you say?

Please?" Tears were forming in both of our eyes again. "Yes," she almost

whispered. I thought I heard her wrong. "I'm sorry, what?" "Yes!" She nearly

shouted. She was grinning from ear to ear. "Yes, I'll marry you!" "Really?" I

could not believe this. "Yes! _Yes_!" I brought her lips to mine. Our kiss was

slightly interrupted by the falling tears on both of our faces, but neither of us

really cared. We kept the kiss going. I pulled away slowly, and took Tris' hand

and slid the ring onto her shaking finger. I could barely make out what I was

doing through my tears. I pulled her close to me, as I hugged her tightly, just by

natural instinct wanting to keep her forever and protect her from any harm. I

remembered that now I could. Tris and I are getting married... She is going to

be my wife. She is going to be mine forever. I could be at peace now. It sunk in

slowly, the fact that now, Tris and I would be together forever and always. I

kissed her again. I think I can safely say right then was one of the best moments

of both of our lives. We were glowing. I remembered just then- _I had to cue _

_Seek. _I sent a quick text to Zeke: _She said yes! _He responded a minute later:

_Congrats bro! I'll get them ready. _I smiled as I kissed her harder than I ever did

before. A minute later I heard the booming. Tris immediately pulled away to

see what it was. Fireworks were all above up in various shades of blues and

greens, Tris' favorite color. They were in bursts and pops all across the sky, as

they lit up the night. "Did you do this?" She asked taking my hand. "Maybe I

had a little something to do with it." I smiled and kissed her head. She smiled

up at me. "You are incredible, Tobias, you know that? You are perfect. This was

all so perfect. Thank you so much." She hugged me, and I held her to me a

while. I suddenly got another idea. I took out my phone, and before I forgot,

took a picture of her hand now, with her ring. Her hand as still shaking. Then,

on to what I planned. I clicked on a song to play. I picked "A Drop in the Ocean,"

by Ron Pope. It was a really, really old song, but I liked it a lot, an really fit us. I pressed play. "Tris, May I have this dance?" She was still crying, but nodded and

put her arms on my shoulders as we swayed to the music. I serenaded her, and

as I sang, I became aware of just how perfect this song was for us. She was

crying hard now, shaking with every tear I wiped away, but she had the biggest

smile I had ever seen on her face and it stayed there. I tried my best to sing,

and let the song radiate from my heart to hers. "Just a drop in the Ocean, a

change in the weather. I was praying that you and me might end up together.

It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than

most, because you are my heaven," I sang to her. By now, my suit jacket was

quite wet, but I barely noticed, as I danced with the most amazing girl in the

world, overlooking the most beautiful city in the world, with magnificent

fireworks lighting up the sky. It was incredible. She hugged me tightly and

whispered "Thank you," over and over again, and she kept telling me she loved

me. We sat back on the seats, Tris nearly in my lap, as she put her hand on her

stomach and said, "You hear that babies? Your mommy and daddy are getting

married!" I kissed her fiercely. She stopped rapidly. "Tris is everything okay?"

"The babies. They just kicked!" "Can I feel?" She guided my hand to the area.

Sure enough, I felt a little flutter soon after. "Wow! That's...that's incredible!"

The doctor told us that the babies would start kicking around five months, but

Tris was only four months. This was unbelievable. My babies knew us already.

That made the night even better. First my now finance, and then my babies. It

was perfect. Absolutely flawless. After this, Zeke started it again, and we slowly

came back down to the earth. We kissed all the way. Zeke came charging at us as soon as we were on the ground. He hugged me first, and then Tris.

"Congratulations to you both! You two are PERFECT. It looks like you did pretty

good, Four." I smiled. "Couldn't do better if I tried." Tris glowed. I kissed her for

what seemed like the millionth time, and it was really incredible how every one

was as breathtaking as our first. "I'll leave you too alone. I am really happy for

the both of you." And we were alone. "What now?" "Whatever you want,

Love." "Can we go see Christina?" "I suppose..." She giggled and pecked my

cheek. "Only for you, Tris. I would only do this for you. Only for you." "Well,"

she said, "I wouldn't want to be here with anyone but you. Only with you." The

words echoed in my mind. "Only With _You_, Tris. _**Only**_ _**With**_ _**You**_."


	12. Chapter 12: Reality and Dreams

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing! I am a nobody! Divergent is not mine!**

~ Chapter 12 ~

Tris

This was nuts. Where was all of this coming from anyway? "Are you serious?"

He looked taken back by my question. "Yes. Of course! I want to be with you

forever, Tris. I love you." I sure as heck loved him too. But was I ready to marry

him? Well, I knew I had to be with him forever. But now? This was

unbelievable. "I love you too, Tobias, but I don't know. I mean we're only

teenagers. And imagine what my parents would have to say about this." He

smiled at me. He spoke softly and calmly."When we were in Abnegation, I

asked your parents for your hand. They bless the marriage. You just have to say

yes." Wait- he did _what? _"You asked them?" He nodded. Wow. That was so, so

like him! So considerate, and always thinking about what would make me

happy, but he should have known by now that he was all I needed to be happy.

And now, he was offering his full self to me. _Forever. _Tobias never ceased to

amaze me. His kindness and love were eternal. I couldn't believe this was really

happening. Everything was perfect, down to asking my parents. That meant so

much to me. It showed me really respected me. "That means so much to me,

Tobias. So much. I really appreciate that you asked them before me. Thank

you." He smiled. He was getting in my head. As much as I hated doing it, I had

to push the thought of him out for a minute. I had to clear my head and think

logically... If I said yes, I would have him forever, and my babies would have a

steady father in their lives. I would never have to worry about him finding

someone braver or prettier than me. We would both be tied down to each

other. If I said no? Most likely, we'd brake up. It would be too awkward. I would

never get him again. I would loose him. I couldn't afford that. My babies

couldn't either. "So what do you say? Please?" He looked so persistent, so in

love, and I had to remind myself he was in love with _me_. Tears were filling his

eyes. Mine too, actually. I think we both knew it was double or nothing. He

wanted this so bad. _He wanted me. _At that moment, my only choice became

clear."Yes," I whispered. "I'm sorry, what?" He looked shocked, but had a little

bit of Christina's clown smile on his face. "Yes!" I yelled it this time. I smiled so

big, my face genuinely hurt after only a minute. "Yes, I'll marry you!" I hugged

him, who was still on one knee. "Really?" He asked. He wanted to be sure. He

didn't want any doubt, just like I did when he asked me. I could not believe

this. "Yes! _Yes_!" He kissed me over and over. This was unbelievable! I was

getting married. I was engaged to Tobias. We would be together forever, just

like I'd dreamt of. We were getting married! We were both shaking hard, so we

held onto each other for balance. We were both crying too. I am sure we

looked like an absolute mentally unstable mess. But I didn't care, and I knew

Tobias didn't either, but I don't think either of us could believe this was

happening. If you told me yesterday "At this time tomorrow, you'll be engaged

to Tobias Eaton," I would have personally taken you to a mental institute. The

thought was bizarre. I was completely surprised and entirely caught off guard.

It was weird and wonderful all at once. The thoughts flooded my mind. I was a

bride. Tobias was a groom. He would be my husband. I would be his wife. This

was incredible. He carefuly took my hand, and slid the ring onto my shaking

finger. It was beautiful. Truly stunning. Black diamonds on a silver infinity band.

I adored it. He kissed me for minutes upon minutes, and saw him text

someone, never taking his eyes- or lips- off of me. Now _that _takes skill. Seconds

later, I heard what sounded like an explosion. I immediately turned to find the

source of the noise. Immediately expecting the worst, I thought I would see our

city in flames or something, but I didn't. I only saw lights flash in the sky, in my

favorite shades of blue and green. _Fireworks. _Gorgeous was the first word on

my tongue. Absolutely stunning. "Did you do this?" "I may have had something

to do with it." He kissed my cheek. I thanked him and he kissed my hand and

took out his phone. He steadied my hand, still trembling, with one of his, and

took a picture of it with the other. I smiled an incredibly goofy smile that

matched Tobias'. He pushed a button on his phone, and music started playing.

It was a beautiful song I had only heard a few times. I think it was called "A

Drop in the Ocean." "Tris, May I have this dance?" I draped my arms around his

arms as we swayed back and forth. He sang the song over music to me, and I

felt the music straight from his heart. At that moment, I knew I made the right

choice, as I fell in love with him all over again. As we descended towards the

earth, he kissed me more as I gave us no space between each other. After a

long kiss, I said, "You hear that babies? Your mommy and daddy are getting

married!" We kissed again, but I pulled back abruptly, because I felt a strange

sensation in my stomach. Could it- no, it was impossible. I was only four

months and the doctor said it wouldn't start until at earliest five months. But

what else could it be? "Tris? You okay?" He had a look of anxiety on his face,

pure concern and worry. It just showed me how much he loved me. Loved _us. _

"The babies, they kicked!" The scowl on his face was immediately replaced with

another huge smile. "Can I feel?" I nodded quickly and led his hand to my

stomach. A minute later I felt another light flutter, and Tobias must have felt it

too. His hand quickly jerked away when he felt it, like he had been shocked.

"That's incredible!" "I know!" I responded. I marveled at how our babies knew

their parents so early. Smart kids already. "They must have inherited my

Erudite," I said. He laughed and smiled before kissing me. We didn't move for

the rest of the ride. The minute we stepped foot onto solid ground, as Zeke

sprinted over. "Congratulations! You two are PERFECT!" I smiled at Tobias as he

kissed my head and played with my hair. He pulled away for a minute when he

gave Zeke a hug and thanked him for his help. Then, Zeke turned to me, and

hugged me again, too. He was a hugger. That was my favorite thing about him.

But immediately after, Tobias' arms found me again. I had no problem with

this, obviously. After a bit of conversation Zeke exchanged with Tobias that I

didn't really process due to my presence on cloud nine, Zeke left after

congratulating us again. "What now?" I asked as we walked together. God help

anyone who dare try to break us apart. "Anything you want Love." I smiled.

_Love. _"Can we go see Christina?" "I suppose..." He responded. I smiled and

quickly kissed his cheek. "Only for you Tris. Only for you." I kissed him forcefully

before adding, "Well, I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else but you.

Only With You." He shook his head as we walked. "You are something else,

Miss Prior." I shoved his side. "Oh like you aren't, Mr. Eaton. And for your

information, I won't be 'Miss Prior' much longer. Take advantage of it now."

"You know, I think I'll just start calling you Mrs. Eaton, just to break it in. I like

the sound of that. Mrs. Beatrice Eaton. Perfect name for a perfect girl and a

perfect wife." He kissed me, never stopping. It was one of my favorite moments

of the night. Luckily, the jewelry shop where Christina worked to earn some

extra points after initiation hours was really close to the Ferris Wheel, so we

didn't have to walk far. She ran even faster than Zeke when she saw us.

"Sooooooooooooo?" She looked expectantly at both of us. I lifted up my left

hand, now bearing the beautiful ring. She gasped. "OMG TRIS!" She

squeaked, and then squeezed me into a hug, and I once again had to remind

her to be careful and shut up. She was obedient as I retold the whole night,

with Tobias by my side, interrupting at some parts. He stood right beside me

and his arm was always protectively on my shoulder. When I, or we rather,

finished telling the story of the night, from the train ride, until the babies

kicking, she shrieked and hugged me once again, sure to be much gentler this

time. "I am so happy for you both! You are like my OTP!And Four, is is my best

friend we're talking about. If you hurt her, I hurt you." "I would never dare,

Christina." He was truly sincere. She could tell, being Candor and all, so she

released me, and stole a half-hug from him. "Why don't you look around. I'm

gonna need ideas for a wedding present,"Tobias said, gently kissing my

forehead with a smile. I nodded and went to look at bracelets in a glass case

across the store. I couldn't help but notice though, that Tobias immediately

went up to the counter after I left. Christina went to see him and he whispered

in her ear. The teeniest part of me was a little jealous. I knew I shouldn't have

been, but I was. But I had nothing to worry about. This was my fiance and best

friend. Christina left for the backroom as soon as Tobias told her whatever he

told her. She returned with a small wrapped present and handed it to Tobias. I

saw him thank her, and he returned to me. "I have something for you Tris.

Close your eyes. And put out your hand." I listened and when I was told to

open, I did. Sure enough, the package Christina gave him. It was done up in

blue wrapping paper with a big green bow. "What's this?" He shrugged his

shoulders as if to say"Open it." I untied the pretty bow and tore off the paper.

It was little black box, like the one my ring came in. "Tobias!" "Open it! Believe

it or not, there's something _inside." _I fake gasped and he laughed. Then I

opened the box. It was a silver necklace, that matched the band of my ring. It

wasthe Roman numeral for four, IV. It had the same black diamonds as my ring,

too. It was glorious. "Oh Tobias!" I threw my arms around his neck. "You like

it?" "It's stunning! It's perfect! _You're _perfect!" "I'm glad. Now while I

remember, I have one more thing." "No!" I cut him off. It clearly startled him.

"Please! This is already too much! First the roses, then dinner, then more roses,

then the Ferris Wheel, then the ring, Oh my God, that ring, and the fireworks,

and then the dance, and now the necklace. It is way to much. I really appreciate

it, I really do, I just..." He smiled at me. "Tris, this isn't exactly for you. It's mine,

actually, but I wanted to show you. Is that alright?" I nodded. "As long as its for

you." He matched my grin and reached down his shirt. He pulled out a silver

chain, mirroring mine, just a little thicker. His hand was wrapped around the

pendant, so it was hidden from me. He took a breath before he took my hand

and placed it in it. I unwrapped my clenched fingers and saw a simple, but still

beautiful VI on the chain. "Oh Tobias! I love-" I didn't even have time to finish

before he cut me off with his lips. "I'm glad you like it, Beautiful." "Thank you

for all of this. This was truly the best day of my life. Thank you." "Anything for

my fiancee." I smiled as I remembered I was his fiancee now, as he reminded

me. As we kissed again, I remembered that I had something to show him, too.

"Tobias, I have to show you something, but not here." "At my place, then?" I

nodded. "Off we go then." After waving goodbye to Chris, we headed back to

his apartment. I loved it there. It was already a home to me, comfy and cozy.

The best part was that it would have no problem fitting three more people in a

few months. The thought of all four of us together as a family in just a few

months made me really happy. When we got there, I kicked off my shoes,(black

bedazzled flats) onto the doormat. I sat down next to him on the couch. "So

what do you want to show me?" I gulped and pulled my shirt over my head.

"Woah! Tris! What are you ummm... going to show me? Don't get me wrong, I

could look at you all day, I just never want you to ever feel pressured to do

anything or uncomfortable around me. Are you sure?" I nodded. I think he was

anticipating something else, but I hoped that what I was going to show him

would please him even more. I carefully slid down my bra the tiniest bit, so I

was still covered, but so he could see my new tattoo. It was a fourth raven,

directly over my heart, and had accents of red to offset the black. He stared at

it before he asked quietly, "Is that my raven?" I nodded but he didn't say

anything. He just kissed me. First my lips and then each of my ravens, ending

with his. He brought his lips back to mine and eventually his shirt came off too.

I felt his energy throughout my body. He carried me to the bed where he

climbed in with me. I knew we were going somewhere, but we both fell asleep

before we could arrive. The next morning when I woke up a little disappointed,

because I was taken from the best dream and best sleep I had ever had. Then I

saw Tobias, and I thought, "Maybe it wasn't a dream." I looked down at my left

ring finger, and sure enough, there was the exact ring I remembered: beautiful

and sparkly. Then I felt around my neck and saw the same necklace Tobias gave

me. At that moment I realized this was no dream. I read a quote once, but I

have no idea where. I never knew how relevant or true it was until now. It was

something like, "You know that you're in love when you can't sleep because

reality is finally better than your dreams." No wonder I couldn't sleep. It

became evident all at once how in love I was with Tobias. Reality had clearly

become better than my dreams could ever be. I was so lucky right now in my

life, and so happy too. I had a supportive family back in Abnegation. I had a new

faction who loved me and welcomed me. I had amazing friends in Christina,

Will, Uriah, and even Zeke. I was at the too of my initiation class. I was going to

be a mother of two in a mere five months. And finally, I was going to be

married to the most amazing man in the world. My dreams could be pretty

awesome, but top my reality? Never. I always have pondered one of the

essential tasks of life in particular, that being _Making your dreams a reality, and _

_then making the novelty of your dreams stick around for a while. _All I could

think of was now that the first part of the task was completed, I had to move on

to the second: getting my happiness and awe of my life right now to stick,

before anything changed... And so stick it shall.


	13. Chapter 13: A Problem

**Disclaimer: My name is not Veronica Roth. It is Angela. I have no association with Divergent. This is all in good-taste and fun.**

**A/N: I am completely in awe. This is incredible! I really appreciate the feedback my story's getting. It means so much you have been asking so many questions and are so interested and invested with the plot. I love you all! Please continue to subscribe, follow, review, share, and review some more. It was brought to my attention that I had talked about Tris drinking champagne in chapter 11. I apologize! I never caught that, so thank you to Guest who let me know. If I would have thought about it, I obviously would not have added that. And please, in the future, if you catch something like that, please let me know. As for the champagne, let's just say it was a one time thing, and the amount of alcohol was too small to do any harm. Okay? Okay. **

~ Chapter 13~

Tobias

I woke up happy the next morning, remembering the events of last night. Every

night since the day I knew I had to propose, the thought of it filled my mind

constantly. I woke up slightly confused at first today because I didn't have that

feeling of dread and apprehension tugging at me from deep down. I saw Tris

next to me, and realized I had nothing to be afraid of. Tris was still here. She

would be with me every morning every time I woke up for the rest of our loves.

Or at least I hoped she would. She said yes. The thought was so wonderful it

was ridiculous. "Hey there." She kissed me gently. "Hey there." We had a lot of

time before initiation started that day and boy I was glad. I wanted to be with

her as long as possible. As we lay there, a sudden and uncontrollable sensation

of desire overcame me. I rolled on top of her and kissed her hard this time. She

smiled. "You want to?" She nodded. She wanted to. So we did. I had a smile

stuck to my face afterwards, but I couldn't help it. When you are lucky to know,

let alone love someone as amazing as Tris, you can't help but be happy. When I

headed to work, Zeke stopped me. "Whoa are you _smiling?_" I laughed. I did

smile, just not much. "Holy shit! Call the infirmary! Laughing now? Oh my God

what has happened to you?" "Oh just that fiancee of mine. Something else, she

is." Zeke smiled. "I am really happy for you, bro. She really brings out the best

in you." He gestured to my smile. I nodded. "I know. I love her." "I cannot

believe my best friend is getting married." "Well your best friend can't believe it

either." Just then I heard a strange voice say, "That makes three of us then. I

never expected Four to settle down." I turned to see Eric, glaring at me. "So tell

me. Who's the girl?" "That is none of your business, Eric. Buzz off!" Zeke said,

matching Eric's scowl. "No, no. I want to know." "And since when have I given a

damn about what the hell _you_ wanted?" I said. He looked slightly surprised and

a little embarrassed. "Now screw off! You have no right to ask this stuff. And

the whole thing about me 'settling down', well at least _I _havea girl that wants

me. As for you, well, we won't go there." Eric stormed off, turning a new level

of red, as Zeke collapsed in a fit of hysteria. "Dude! That was awesome! You

told him! 'We won't go there.' Ha! Priceless stuff! You are hilarious! Genius!

Pure genius!" I'm glad he was enjoying himself so much. I admit, it was pretty

funny, especially in my new happy state of mind. I also have to say being happy

in and of itself was pretty great. My heart said that I would have to try it out

more often, but the rest of me was just like, "Ummmm... Let's think about this.

Yeah. _Not gonna happen."_ I laughed because it really was entertaining; all of it

was. I ate my breakfast quickly, and went to the shooting range where the

transfers were using the punching bags, and the Dauntless-borns were fighting

each other in the ring. I went around correcting stance, and gave tips to those

who I didn't hate. Those I hated suffered. I was lying when I told all of them

that the the first lesson they would learn would be to keep their mouths shut,

because It wasn't. The first lesson was to impress me. Get on my good side.

Keeping quiet was only part of that. That being said people like Peter were not

tolerated. He suffered because my first impression of him was that he was an

asshole that should have stayed in with the smart-mouthed Candors. It turns

out I was not wrong. I am human, and do judge too quickly sometimes. I

thought the same of Christina when I met her. It turns out, she was not that

bad, and I warmed up to her because she was Tris' best friend, after all. So that

being said, I assisted those who didn't annoy me or piss me off. Those few

transfers I actually liked were Christina, Will, and obviously Tris. Out of the

Dauntless-borns, I liked Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn alright. I helped those six for

the time, but of course stayed especially close to Tris. She was good to begin

with, but she was getting even a little better every day. I loved watching her,

because even I could stand to learn a few things. I saw Peter staring at her,

observing every move of her muscles, every breath she took. He was looking

for her weaknesses. "What the hell are you looking at Candor?" I boomed. He

turned to me and his cheeks turned pink. "Are you staring at the Stiff?" I asked

him, using air quotes around 'Stiff'. "Oh! How sinful of you! Lusting after a

former Abnegation! How pathetic! Or were you watching to find her weak

spot? I can tell you right now, you would be watching her for an awful long time

because she doesn't have one! Or were you just admiring how to properly

punch? In that case proceed. You need all the help you can get. Everybody who

isn't busy stalking Tris is dismissed for lunch. Be back here in an hour." Tris

came over to me in the cafeteria. "Thank you for that, Four. It really meant a

lot. He was starting to creep me out." "Well you don't have to worry. He won't

ever hurt you again." "Thanks." Her voice was suddenly quieter as she said,

"Can I talk to you soon? I'm kind of having a problem with some of them."

Huh? What happened? "Sure. Same time?" I tried to keep my voice calm, but I

was pretty nervous. "I kind of want to talk soon. I'm... I'm _scared." _Now I was

too. What on earth could scare Tris? "I know. I'm sorry, but if they see us

together, they'll be suspicious. I think it's better later." She nodded. "Alright. In

trust you later, then. Bye." I was worried sick for the rest of initiation. I stared

at the clock, watching it tick by, as I waited for Tris. 11:30 came and left. That

was weird. Tris was always punctual. I decided to wait. 11:45. 12:00. By 12:15, I

decided to go look for her. Just then I heard a blood curdling scream. I ran

towards the sound. I think was coming from the Chasm. Sure enough, as I

rounded the corner, I saw a small, blonde girl being dangled over the edge. _Tris._


	14. Chapter 14: Please God, Please

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent!**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my amazing English teacher. Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for your interest in this story and your dedication to each and every student. Most especially thank you for giving me an awesome writing-role model and inspiring me to make this story come alive! It is because of you that this story is here. Through your determination, you have given me the motivation to get the story this far. Thank you so very much!**

~ Chapter 14 ~

Tris

I got to the transfers' dorm dorm just in time that morning. An hour before the

first few initiates got up. I climbed into my cot and noticed for the first time

how much more comfortable Tobias' bed was than this thing they called a

rollaway. I pulled the covers over me and immediately knew the warmth one

person can carry. So much more than the paper-thin cotton sheet we were

given. I sighed and fell into a deep sleep for the next hour until I was shaken up

by Christina. "Look who's actually here for once!" Luckily, her voice was a lot

quieter than normal. "What? Got tired of your _fiance?"_ I shoved her and she

laughed."Never!" I laughed with her as I made my bed, always perfectly

creased and folded along the corners. I prided myself on this skill I had learned

in Abnegation. As I tucked the fourth corner under, I noticed a piece of paper

with writing in sloppy ink. "_We_ _know_ _your_ _secret_. _You_ _will_ _be_ _dead_ _by_ _tomorrow_

_if_ _you_ _aren't_ _careful_. _Watch_ _your_ _back_." What the hell? The question most

people would think of is "What are they going to do to me?", Or more frequent

still, "Who would do this?" But I knew the answer to both of those already. It as

obviously Peter and his minions. They weren't kidding. They were going to (try

to) kill me, in the worst possible ways. But my question was not like these. I

could deal with physical pain. That would heal, if I didn't get shot in the process

that is. My question was about the lasting effect on my life. "_What secret do _

_they know?" _The possibilities were endless. They could have found out about

Tobias and I, the babies, my divergence, or my (conquered) seventh fear, just to

name a few. I knew I had to tell Tobias. So while we were practicing our fighting

in the Pit, I called him over and told him I had to talk to him. I told him I was

scared. One of my favorite things about Tobias is that he looked just as scared

as me when I told him that. He reassured me that I would be alright, and that

nothing could hurt me. I hoped deep down that if he knew about what I was

scared about, he would say the same thing. He told me I would be fine and that

the other initiates would be suspicious if we stopped and just talked. It was a

very valid point, so I decided to meet him at his dorm at 11:30, like I had been

doing for what seemed like forever. I was careful as I walled, cautiously

examining my surroundings for any demise-bringing dangers. It was 11:20, and

I was more than halfway there. I was feeling better, knowing that I _would_ be

okay. Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder and another over my mouth. They

brought me to a dark, abandoned room..they eventually took off their masks

and I was right. It was Peter, Molly, and Drew. I was tied to a chair, ductape

over my mouth, preventing me from telling the world where I was. "Molly,

Drew, would you care to leave us alone?" They departed with evil smiles on

their faces. "Well Stiff. Guess it's just you and me. He faced me, and took off his

shirt, then pants. Oh no. I knew where this was going. Anyone would. Luckily,

due to my position, he couldn't get anything but my jacket off, making me feel

a little better. A little safer, persay. But he still was happy with what he did get,

the touches, the sensations that he stole from me. That part was even worse

than what was to come..."Now that I've had _my _fun, time for them to have

theirs," he said as he dressed and unclaimed me from the chair. He guided me

out the door, hands still bound, to Molly and Drew. They both had small, sharp

knives, and Peter had a handgun. Molly and Drew took turns, cutting me on

every surface of my body. The last cut was a deep, deep gash on the back of my

neck. Sure enough, when I looked, the collar of my black shirt was dyed

crimson. I winced, more from the sight of blood and blood loss than the actual

pain. "Now, one, two, three," they said in unison after each of them had had

their fill of beating the crap out of me, and they hoisted me over the edge of

the Chasm. They untied my hands before, this. How kind. But as I hung, they

broke or incapacitated each of my fingers, one by one, until my left hand was

completely destroyed. This left me hanging by one hand on the wet, metal bar

above the Chasm, the thousand foot drop stared me in the face as I struggled

to grasp the railing. Just as Molly was about to start on my right hand, I heard

her scream. It took all of the strength in me to lift my head to see what was

going on. I saw a tall, undeniably muscular male push her aside, and she ran.

The man turned his head and I realized it was Tobias. He beat up Peter and

Drew pretty bad, until they were on the ground, and were clearly not getting

up for a while. I struggled to help myself as he spoke to me comforting words

and tried to pulled me up. Eventually, he did. I knew he was carrying me, and I

knew he was running, but that is the last thing I can remember before

everything went black, but it did come to me, as felt myself being pulled under:

_They never mentioned my secrets._

»»»»»»»»»»{Page Break}»»»»»»»»»»

Tobias

I panicked. There, before my eyes was my beautiful, Dauntless fiancee being

tortured, possibly to the point of death. Immediately, I felt like a failure. Just

earlier today, I promised that nothing would hurt her. It suddenly occurs to me

that this must have been what was scaring her. If only I had listened, and talked

to her earlier. But I couldn't worry about that now. Now I had to be the knight

in shining armour and save my princess. Thoughts raced in my head. If I were

too obvious or looked like I posed too big of a threat, they could push her over

the Chasm. If I was too slow, they would continue torturing her until she was

dead. I thought out my choice very carefully, an eventually decided to confront

them quietly. When I approached, none of the three figures cloaked in black

displayed any sign of their knowledge of my presence. Good. I grabbed the

body closest to me and slammed it away from me, hard onto the ground. A

female cry came from it as it took off running, and I knew instantly it was

Molly. All of the other girls loved Tris, and who could blame them really? But

anyway, at the sound of Molly's cry, the other two turned to run, leaving Tris

dangling. Before they could get away, I kneed one in the stomach, and kicked

the other one hard in the groin before I slammed their heads together and

quickly administering a few more blows to each to ensure their

unconsciousness before tending to Tris. I managed to pull her up and into my

arms where she immediately collapsed. She had a deep gash on the back of her

neck and by the looks of her clothes, had lost quite a bit of blood already. I took

notice of some bruises, scrapes, and cuts, as I ran with her to the infirmary

once again. When we got there, I explained everything that I knew that

happened, from what I saw, as they examined the gash and her other injuries.

They ran and wheeled her to a room behind two swinging doors. This time I

wasn't allowed to go with her any further. The cut was so deep it required

immediate surgery, and as soon as we arrived, she was taken to the OR and

prepped for surgery. I prayed harder than I ever have in those hours. I begged

God, _bargained with _God, saying I would be a better person; I would be kinder

if Tris lived. Well as corney as it may seem,it was true. I was kinder with Tris.

She changed me more in a matter of months than anyone could change me in a

lifetime. She showed me how to love and open my heart to others. It was

because of her that I smiled. It was because of her that I laughed. It was

because of her that I am who I am today. She changed me, and I have no plan

to be changed back anytime soon. So I prayed "God. Please. You know I don't

ask for much. Please. The doctors have said Tris is failing. That she is dying.

Please do not take her!" I cried silently as I whispered the words, hoping they

would reach God in time. "God please! Please! If you let her stay, I will... um... I

will be a better person. Yes! I will do better and be nicer and try to be kind to

Eric and even Peter. I will try! Please just let her be! She doesn't need this! God

she needs to live! For these babies! If you take her, you are taking three! You

are taking the three people in the world who I love the most. And in that case, I

guess you could count on seeing me, too, because I could never live without

them now. I need them! Please! Please! If this pain truly demands to be felt,

give it to me instead! Let Tris be! Let her live! Soothe her pain, and give it to

me. God please." I cried harder, but not any louder as I finished my little prayer,

"God I trust you." Immediately after I spoke those words, a doctor appeared.

"Mr. Eaton?" I got up and walked over to him, repeating the last line of my

prayer over and over again. "I'm afraid I have some bad news..."


	15. Chapter 15: Squeeze

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing! Divergent is Veronica Roth's.**

~Chapter 15~

Tobias

"I'm afraid I have bead news," the doctor had said. No! She couldn't be! She couldn't be gone! NO! As soon as he started speaking, I broke down. Not on the outside necessarily, but something inside me snapped. It was my natural instinct to shut myself out. Tris had shared an interesting discovery with me once, something from a book she had read. According to her, and according to this book, when the body experiences too much pain, it shuts itself down automatically. In that moment, I knew it was true for minds, too, because that is exactly what my mind had just done.

"And what is that, exactly?" My words caught and clung to my sobs. "Tris lost quite a lot of blood during surgery, but overall, it went well. Had you been any later, she would have bled out; she would not have made it through surgery." I was confused- what was the bad news? "However, we took some x-rays and found that she fractured her skull quite severely. The fractured piece of bone incredibly sharp and slightly penetrated her brain. The internal bleeding is very severe. It will be a miracle if she makes it through tonight. "I am sorry. You may wish to start planning a tentative memorial." "No!" I screamed. "I will not give up on Tris, even if she gave up on me. She can fight this. She's a fighter! No" I believed in her in my heart, but my head screamed for logic. I sighed. "What are her survival chances?" "About 10-15%. 20, if you are lucky." "Can I see her?" He shook his head. "She is in critical condition. We are controlling and monitoring the bleeding 24/7 here and she is receiving the best care. I am sorry, but for your own safety and hers, you must stay here." I nodded and mumbled, "Okay."

I waited there until the early hours of the morning that night. The idea of sleep screamed completely ludicrous. I kept a solemn vigil all night, as the doctors were going in and out for what seemed like eons. None of them stopped to talk to me for hours but I had been promised to be kept informed. Around 1:30, it occurred to me that twenty-four hours ago, we were together, safe in my bed. Now, a mere twenty-four hours later, I did not even know where she was. And who knew what twenty-four hours could hold. Twenty-four hours from now, she could be dead. Twenty-four hours after that, we could be having her funeral. And twenty-four hours after that, Tris could be mere ashes until that was all that would remain of her. I choked on my cries hoping that they were as inaudible as I thought they were.

Around 3, the doctor called for me. It was the same one who confronted me earlier, and told me my fiancee was most likely not going to see the light of day again. "Mr. Eaton, I am surprised to see you are still here." "Well, I have nothing better to do at 3AM," I responded, a little cooler than I expected to be. "You really love her, don't you?" "Yes, we are engaged." "Congratulations! I hope you will enjoy _some _time together." "How are those chances?" "Well, she is responding well to the treatments for the bleeding. But the treatment triggered a nerve, and sent her into a coma. The good news is that she is stable for now. She is still dependent on the ventilator, but I see the potential for her to be off of it by Friday. I am obligated to inform you if she is not off of it by the following Friday, we will be turning life support off. It is hospital policy." "No! You are not going to do that! Tris is going to get better, but in _her _time, not yours! You are not going to tell me she _has_ to be taken off! That is bull shit!" Mr. Eaton, I can nearly assure you that Tris has nothing to worry about. I expect her to make a quick recovery in half of the slotted time at this point, and-" "And I _expected _her at my apartment last night, but did that happen? No!" "I understand, Mr. Eaton but medically speaking, if Tris made it this far, she will make it through whatever there is to come. And I apologize. I gave you slightly incorrect information earlier. When I said the chance of making it through the first surgery was 10%, I was wrong. It was closer to 5%. Technically speaking, according to simple principles of probability, Tris should not be here. It is a real miracle. I would not worry about the life support until you absolutely have to. It is no use to you or Tris now."

I was going to answer with a snide remark or something, but I decided against it. I could see he genuinely wanted to help. Instead, I compared the negativity with the information the doctor had just given me. This was good. Tris had a real chance of survival! She could make it! I didn't even focus on "chance" or "could." I clung to this hope and smiled as I said, "I'm sorry. About earlier I mean. I didn't mean to take it out on you, I am just so worried." "I completely understand. Believe me, I e had patients and families a million times worse than you. Your concern and frustration is healthy. It shows you care." "Can I see her yet?" The doctor smiled. "I think that would be a very good idea. Although it is not scientifically proven, I do believe coma patients do hear what you're saying." "Can you take me to her?" He said in a calm voice, "Follow me." I did.

I was right on his heels as we walked down long hallways I vaguely remembered from the last time she was here. He stopped in the middle of a wide hallway and said, "In here. I'll be back in a while to check on her." "Thank you, Doctor." He nodded a little and turned to go back to where we came from. I braced myself for what I was going to see. I closed my eyes and went in. I flew to Tris' side's as soon as I saw her. She looked like she was asleep. Like nothing was wrong. Oh if that was only the case. I took her hand and pressed it to my cheek before I let it go limp. I watched her carefully, looking for any sign of movement or sign of life. I was not expecting to see anything, but I was still slightly disappointed when I didn't. I wish she would give me some sort of sign to show me she knew I was there- _if _she knew I was there. As I waited for some sign, I talked to her. "Tris, everyone is worried sick about you. You can't leave us now. You can't leave _me _now. I need you! And our babies need you! They won't make it without you. They _can't _make it without you, Love. Nobody knows what they would do without you, you know. You can't just go around changing people and then just die! Tris, please don't do this to me! If anything, just know I love you so so much and I will always love you. If this is goodbye, I want you to know I will never forget you. And don't you ever think that I could ever move in from you. You were my first and you will always be my only. Oh God! What am I saying? Tris, please. I trust you. I believe in you. I know you can do this! You are the strongest person I have ever known. You can do this. I know you can. Please? For me, our babies, and everybody else who loves you, _live."_

I did this every day for multiple days, right after initiation. Friday came and went, and I was getting nervous. She was still out, and still on the ventilator. Everyday was a little closer to Friday again, and panic set in. I dreaded it once again, as I knew that if nothing changed by 6:00, that night, she would be gone. I sprinted to her room and I saw her still limp, like she was in a deep sleep. I practically crawled to her as every muscle in my body gave out at the sight if her. I knew that unless something big happened in the next twenty minutes, this was goodbye. I kissed her head and took her hand as it became clear any attempt to stifen my cries would fail. It was useless. I was on the ground, shaking and sobbing heavily, and i felt an arm on shoulder. _Christina. _I didn't even get up. I was too weak. Crying was surprisingly tiring. So she came down to my level and awkwardly tried to comfort me. It was no use. I was a wreck. The doctor came in a few minutes later. He checked some things, and shook his head. "Is there anyone else you would like to be here for this?" I looked to Christina who mouthed "No"and she wiped tears from her eyes, and clung to me. I clung to Tris. "Okay," the doctor said. He walked over to the powder box where everything was plugged in. "Three." I gulped and took her hand. "Two." I squeezed her hand. "One." She squeezed back.


	16. Chapter 16: Awake

**Disclaimer: In case you haven't noticed, I am not Veronica Roth and henceforth do not own the brilliance of DIVERGENT.**

**A/N: I'm sorry! Short chapter tonight! I just got back from my band concert, and figured you guys would like something better than nothing... That being said, enjoy chapter 16, and please continue to review, subscribe, favorite, share, and review some more. Thank you! You guys are awesome, really! Enjoy!**

~Chapter 16 ~

Tobias

Did she just _squeeze my hand?_ The doctor's hand reached for the switch, and I screamed "Stop!" Just in time for him to turn to me, and pull his hand away from the power source. "I know this is hard for you, but you will need to understand that death is a part of-" "No, she squeezed my hand!" "This is very common as well. When a loved one is suffering you wish that they will miraculously heal, and in severe cases, result in abnormal hallucinations and-" "I swear to God she just squeezed my hand! Here. Tris, if you can hear me squeeze my hand again." I held our hands up as evidence. Sure enough, only a second later, she did. This time the doctor and Christina saw. Christina gasped and the doctor smiled. He knew this was a good sign, obviously, just like I did.

He ran around to the monitor of her brain, and it was showing rapid movement. I smiled as I looked at her. She was breathing! I saw the rising and falling of her chest. "She's breathing! She's _breathing!_" The doctor ran, and I mean ran over. He saw it too. He felt around her lungs with his stethoscope. "I think she's waking up!" He explained what he was going to do. "We are going to take her off now. We will see if her breathing is stable for the next hour. If it is, that is incredible, and we will take steps from there." With a few more squeezes and a twitching of her foot, she was still breathing steadily. She would still be observed, but this was amazing! Tris was waking up!

I spent every free hour I had by her side. I wanted to be the first thing she saw when she woke up. I stayed there for hours at a time and kept track of new things she did. Wiggling her foot. Licking her lips. Everything. I watched her intently, morning, noon, and night, desperately hoping that one of these times she would awake, and I would see her beautiful ocean blue eyes once again. I hoped, prayed, and/or watched 24/7 now. It was not easy to do, and certainly a little boring, but I knew it would be worth it when I had my fiancee back- for good.

The doctor kept me informed. To this day, I don't know his name. Stiff like "She is doing great! She is breathing properly now!" I remember when I was told this. Tris had been breathing steadily and by herself for a few days at the time, but they were always choppy and strained. Gradually, they became more relaxed and natural. And I vividly recall when he said "She is also showing increasing brain activity by the hour, which is practically unheard of. She is going to wake up really soon, Mr. Eaton."

I then went in and talked to her once again. I told her everything about my day, and how initiation planning was going. Luckily, when this all happened, we were on a brief break for the transition to the next stage of training, so Tris had not missed much of initiation at all. One less thing to worry about. That was always welcome.

That Saturday, Zeke convinced me to take a break from my vigil, and get a drink. So I did. We went to the pub closest to the hospital, and both had a few beers as we talked. I updated him on everything that was going on with Tris. This was nice, just talking, and Zeke actually looked like he genuinely was interested in what I was saying. I enjoyed getting away from the chaos for a while. It was good. I needed it. I needed to be with my best friend. It was just the rejuvenation I needed to go back and see Tris again.

I found my way back to her room, like I must have done a few hundred times already. It was weird, looking back, that just a few weeks ago, I found this place incredibly complicated, and got lost going to the bathroom. Now all the doctors and nurses knew who I was, and even the lady in the cafeteria knew my name. It, again, is crazy, the way time can change things. I opened the creaky door, and at the sound of the squeak, Tris' eyes opened.

"Tobias," she said weakly. I couldn't help myself. I kissed her with everything in me, and she kissed me back, with all the same passion, for what I realized was the first time in weeks. "Tobias, I heard you!" Her voice was a little hoarse, but it was the most beautiful sound I ever knew. I knew she heard me! More importantly, she listened. She lived. I kissed her again, gripping her hands tightly. If I had anything to say about this, they would stay that way. She was never leaving me again. I smiled knowing we _would _get our time together after all. I realized the doctor must need to know this. I used the call button above Tris' bed. "Doctor?" "Yes?" "Tris is awake."


	17. Chapter 17:Wake Me Up When it's All Over

**Disclaimer: I am ****a**** mere obsessed fangirl and have no association with Veronica Roth or the Divergent, as sad as that is.**

~ Chapter 17 ~

Tris

Darkness filled my life. I could not see anything, I could not open my eyes or move all for that matter. I was too weak . I could hear though, eventually, and feel too. I knew his voice immediately, and recognized his voice instantly. _Tobias. _He was here. But where was "here"? Where was I? Where were we?

Questions about anything and everything filled my mind, seeing as though I was in an incredibly complicated state, and had no recollection of the past hours. I had no clue how I got to wherever it was that I was. I didn't have the slightest clue as to why I was experiencing such darkness. There were voices all around me constantly, but didn't recognize any of them until I heard his. He took my hand. Why couldn't I squeeze back? I tried, but it was just as heavy as before. Tobias was saying something about never forgetting me. I heard how panicked he was. It was evident in his voice. Why would he be saying this? I knew he wouldn't forget me! We were getting married! Or I thought we were at least. Then he was talking about not moving on. What was going on? It occurred to me that I must be in some kind of weird condition where I was awake, but appeared asleep, and could not experience certain sensations or do certain things. Erudite had a name for it I think. What was it? Oh yes. A _coma. _I knew next to nothing about them, and now I was in one. Fun. Confusing more than anything, though. The more I regained my thoughts, the more I remembered. I remembered Peter. How he touched me. How he he hurt me. I remembered the cuts and bruises strewn about my body. I remember the Chasm, and how my hand slowly slipped away. I remember the terror of it all. Vividly. For a minute, I almost wished to go back in time, only minutes before, when I had no recollection of anything, aside from my identity, and Tobias. The fact that I remembered him reassured me of how much I did love him, and how true it was that I would never forget him, just as he repeated over and over how he would never forget _me. _

He kept talking to me, telling me not to give up, and to hang on. I listened, trying to focus on his voice instead of the horrific images that flashed back and forth in my mind. Images that must have been from my attack. It didn't work very well, but I still appreciated his effort. I wanted to let him know I could hear him. That I hadn't given up, and had no plan of giving up, and that I was still here. But I couldn't. I attempted to open my eyes, but as I tried, I felt immense pain dart from my face to every part of me. I tried to squeeze his hand, but I could not even lift mine. I tried to wiggle my foot, but it was as if it was suddenly made of lead. Everything ached at my attempts, so I forfeited to the weight of my body.

I listened to him cry, a scarce sound, and it killed me to know I had caused these tears and had no way of making them stop. As he let my hand go limp and kissed my forehead, I knew he was leaving, and I gave in to the pull of my body, and fell back into the darkness. I heard some, but not a lot after that, but I did hear Tobias every time he spoke, and sometimes I would hear someone that sounded like Christina or Will or Uriah. I hoped it was them. I told myself it was, to give me a little sense of belonging and comfort in the fact that people _did_ really care about me. It was nice to think about. But I only truly paid attention to when Tobias spoke to be honest. I didn't fully listen to a conversation until one day when I heard a voice I didn't recognize ask "Is there anyone else you would like to be here for this?" "Be here for what?" I wondered. "Very well."

Someone took my hand, and I knew it was Tobias. He was sobbing. It was a new sound certainly and entirely. "Three." Tobias squeezed hard, like he was trying to send the life back into me. "Two." Crying was the only sound. Suddenly,I realized that they were about to kill me, by taking me off of the machine that was forcing air in and out of my lungs. The fact that I could be dead in seconds made me stronger. I mustered every ounce of strength in me and I squeezed. "One." "Stop!" The voice was Tobias'. "I know this is very hard for you but you must accept that death is a part of-" "No! She just squeezed my hand!" "This is very common as well. When a loved one is suffering, you wish that they will miraculously heal, and in severe cases, result in abnormal hallucinations and-" "I swear to God she just squeezed my hand! Here. Tris, if you can hear me squeeze my hand again." I squeezed as hard as I could again. Then I heard buzzing and beeping. Maybe it was because I did something.

Then the weirdest thing happened. I started breathing again. Subconsciously, I breathed in through my nose once again. It was not easy, and everything still hurt, but I still did. "She's breathing!" Tobias screamed, to which I heard footsteps rapidly approaching. Someone placed something over my heart, then lungs. "We are going to take her off now. We will see if her breathing is stable for the next hour. If it is, that is incredible, and we will take steps from there." I heard some machine power down, and I knew what I had to do. I had to breathe for the next hour. It eventually became second-nature again. I was relieved by that, because it is not fun reminding your lungs to be lungs. They got the hang of it soon enough, and I was grateful. Tobias was still the only voice I heard. I continued to squeeze and move whenever I could.

One day, after I came out of the darkness, I heard the familiar squeak of the door. I tried to open my eyes, like I did at every sound, but this time I succeeded. There, standing before me in complete awe was my Tobias, as handsome as ever. "Tobias," I croaked. He ran to me, and kissed me, and for the first time in I don't even know how long, I kissed him back. He hugged me tightly, and I struggled, but succeeded in returning the gesture. "I heard you, Tobias." He nodded and whispered, "I know!" He phoned the doctor, but he was crying now, just like the day I nearly died. Sobbing heavy sobs. He was shaking and crying harder than I knew was possible. I had never seen him like this. He could always keep it together.

It hurt to talk, so I just held onto him, and him to me. "I almost lost you!" I nodded. "How did you fight it? How are you here?" "I don't know. I just heard your voice." At that, he kissed me again. Tears ran down his face and he said, "Don't you ever do that to me again, Tris." "I won't." With every word, my voice was stronger. "I love you so much, Tris. So much." "I love you too, Tobias. So much." He smiled and kissed me until we heard a knock at the door. A man who I assumed was the doctor came in.

"Tris! It is incredible to see you like this! How are you feeling?" "Decent. A little achey all over, and pretty tired. But other than that, I'm alright." "Very good. We are taking good care of you here Tris." A thought burst inside me. My stomach looked like it doubled in the time I was out. "How long was I out for?" "About three weeks." Three weeks? I thought it was a day or two at the most. _Three_ _weeks_?!

"How are my babies?" "They are doing fine. There were no injuries to your abdomen aside from minor scratches. Their heartbeats are still strong, and are a good size for their age. But you are six months now, Tris, and need to start to slow down. They are so susceptible to injury and permanent health issues in this third trimester. You need to be careful and take it easy. And your blood pressure is up. It is a very common side effect of the medication we give coma patients, but if it lasts longer than a week or two, you will be put on mandatory bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy." Bed rest? But I had initiation! From the date I was told it was, we were still on break. But this break wouldn't last forever, and the next break wasn't for four months! One whole month after my due date! "Thank you Doctor," Tobias said. "Would you mind letting me talk to Tris alone for a while?" "Not at all. Glad to see you, Tris." With that he left.

"I cannot be put on bed rest, Tobias! I have to do initiation! I'm already not fit enough from three weeks of doing nothing!" "Listen, you have not been doing 'nothing'. Your body has been healing. It needed this time. As for initiation, there is only one part left. Only the third stage. You are so far ahead, you can refuse to take the final test, and still come in first. I think that's for the best. Since you wouldn't need the training for it, you could take time up until the job choosing off. That way, you can heal here, and make sure our babies are born healthy. We need to get you fixed up, and then make sure our babies are alright. Sound good?" I nodded. It was the perfect plan. I could tell Tobias thought for a while about this. No matter how long _I _could try to come up with something, I would never be able to top this idea. "It's genius, Tobias." "I'll tell Eric tomorrow, that you refuse to take the test. He can't say anything about it, because you'll just get a zero. Calculate that into your grade, and you will still have a wide margin to win even if Uriah, in his second place, got a perfect score. Eric can't say anything. It's foolproof." I didn't know what else to say but, "I love you Tobias." "I love you Tris," he said as he kissed me again.

"Tobias? Am I crazy or did you propose to me before all of this?" "You're not crazy, Beautiful. We're still getting married, if you want to, that is. Do you?" "Is that even a question?" He laughed and caressed my hand. "Good. Christina was worried all the work she's done already was for nothing" "Of course not! That chance actually helped me wake up too, you know. I didn't know if it was real or not at first, but the mere possibility helped me get to the point where I was strong enough to wake up. Knowing I _could_ be married to you soon kept me going." He smiled. "I am so happy to see your beautiful smile and gorgeous eyes again, Tris. I missed too much. Don't leave me, ever again. Okay?" I nodded and said, "Never!" I pulled him to me, as weak as I was. He kissed me again. I missed the feel of his lips so much in these past these past three weeks.

"Are you tired?" "Exhausted." "It's okay. I'm here they will never hurt you again. You can go to sleep." "I don't think you get it. He... He _touched me."_ "WHAT? You mean like _touched you _touched you?" I nodded and gulped. "I swear to God I will kill that bastard." He wrapped his strong arms around me and I felt at peace. "I am so sorry Tris. He, they, will pay for this." "Okay." "I mean it. No one hurts my fiancee and gets away with it." I smiled. So did he. "It will never happen again. I guarantee that. You don't have to be scared." "I'm not scared. You're here." With that I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	18. Chapter 18: Karma

**Disclaimer: No soy Veronica Roth y no poseseo Divergente. (:**

~Chapter 18~

Tobias

When Tris fell asleep, I went to see Max. I decided to go over Eric's head, so he wouldn't have any authority to say she couldn't do this. You bet your bottom dollar she would be able to refuse. I walked from the infirmary, through the cafeteria. It was a shortcut, and I got a piece of Dauntless cake in the process. I ate it as I walked to Max's office, getting glances from everyone I passed by. I knocked, and he quickly opened the door. "Four! Just who I wanted to see!" I shook his hand and sat down in the black leather chair adjacent to his desk. He shut the door behind us.

"What can I do for you?" "Well," I said, my voice cracking. "Tris, the initiate, has told me that due to health issues, she refuses to take the final test of initiation. She said that she would take a zero, and have that averaged into her grade. I just needed to get the clearance from you." He thought it over for a little while. "Did she say what types of health issues she is having?" I nodded. "Yes, but she told me those things in strict confidence. She made it clear that I couldn't tell anyone." I could nearly see the thoughts turning in his brain. "I wish to respect that," I said. He nodded in response. "Absolutely." He thought some more. I gulped. "Is it possible for her to get a doctor's note? I don't thing I could legally clear this until I have one, or a medical condition is otherwise noted." Now it was my turn to think. They would certainly write a note for her, but without her full condition? That would be tricky. "I think so. She said one thing to me, though, that she told me in confidence, but is in violation of her safety and well-being, and possibly that of others." Max held up his finger as if to say, "Give me a second," and reached behind him and pulled a black book off of his shelf. He flipped around, until he found a page where he read up and down, over and over again, nodding as he did. "I just had to make sure. It says here that it is permitted and highly encouraged to inform higher authority in the case of potential danger to anyone, even if the information has been given in confidence." I must have looked very confused, because Max said shortly after, "This means you can tell me what Tris told you about her condition, and should for that matter."

I nodded and took a deep breath. "Tris was... She was... She...Tris..." I stuttered. What was happening to me? I _never _stuttered! "What about her?" Max didn't sound annoyed at all. In fact, he seemed patient and comforting. I gulped. "Tris was sexually assaulted." He stared at me. "I found her dangling by the Chasm. She was in a coma, and after she came out she said she was assaulted by-" "By _who?_" His words were sharp and precise as they cut mine off. "Peter. He was the one that did the worst. But Molly and Drew were also a part of it. They beat her really bad, and Peter nearly raped her." His eyes never left mine. "Don't let them get away with this. Please, for Tris' sake. Destroy them!"

He looked at me pitifully in a way that made me cringe. I hated pity. "Molly and Drew will suffer. They will be kicked out of Dauntless immediately and then become Factionless on accounts of assault and attempted murder." I nodded. Then I realized he had only said Molly and Drew. What about Peter? I promised Tris he'd get justice, an I'd never break that promise. I never break any of my promises, but this one especially. No one who laid a hand on Tris in any baneful way would live to see tomorrow if I had my way. A shame I didn't. The three of them would be in the Chasm before they could piss their pants and cry for help.

"What about Peter?" I asked after I thought about it, and what _I _would do to him. Such evil had no place in this world. Max sighed. "Don't you dare tell me you are even considering letting him go free! If you do, oh, God help you!" "No, no. We wouldn't let this slide. It is morally wrong, no matter which faction you go to. That being said, I have to talk to you about something involving this." "Alright?" My voice went up like a question, because I was really clueless. What did Max need with me?

"Did you see Tris dangling from the railing?" I nodded. "Yeah. I left my apartment to get something real quick, and I heard a scream, so I ran. When I got there, Tris was hanging by one hand." "Was there anyone else there, Four?" "Yeah. There were three cloaked figures." "Did you have any interaction with any of them?" I nodded shamefully, as I realized where he was going with this. "And what did you do?" "I shoved the first one to the ground." "And what else?" "I kneed the second one in the groin and punched him a few times." "And dis you do anything to the third one?" I hesitated. "Four?" I sighed. Might as well get the truth over with, right?

"I kicked him in the head and punched him really bad, too." Max was quiet, for being Max, that is. "Why did you do this, Four?" "I saw an unprovoked attack on an innocent and vulnerable girl, and knew I had to help. I knew I could help. I was going to help her at all costs." He relaxed a little bit. "So you had no intent of any lasting and harmful effect on any of them, Molly, Drew, or Peter, then?" "No," I shook my head. "Why do you ask?" Max looked down. "Four, Peter is dead." This blew my mind. How could he be dead? I saw him like, yesterday! "How did he die?" "There was a massive hemorrhage to the brain." I tried to hide my giddiness. _We were safe now. Peter, the devil's right hand man was dead. Dead! _"What caused it?" I tried to make it sound as if I actually cared. Yeah right. Not in this lifetime. "A severe blow to the head." Oh God. The pieces were lining up. Oh no. "Four, they think _you _killed Peter."


	19. Chapter 19: Shock to the System

**Disclaimer: In case you're like stupid and an alien to earth or something, you know that I AM NOT VERONICA ROTH.**

**A/N: I personally quite enjoyed writing the last chapter, so I decided to do when Tris finds out. It will be alternating POV's for the next couple chapters to show each side,but also the similar events between Tris and Tobias and what happens to them together. It will bekind of like the proposal, where it is all one thing, but little details are added by both of them to give the full experience and a realistic image. **

**********Thank you once again for your kind words- they mean so much to me! I will be continuing the story for quite a while, God continue to review, favorite, follow, share, and review again (-: Love to you all!**

~ Chapter 19 ~

Tris

I woke up to Christina next to me. "Tris!" She screamed. I nearly jumped out of my skin, but realized that she hadn't seen me since before I woke up. She squeezed me hard, and I winced. "Sorry sorry sorry!" She said as she released me. "How _are _you?" "I'm alright. Pretty dizzy right now, and a little out of it, but I am doing a lot better." She smiled. "I am so happy to see you up! I missed you so much!" "I missed you too! How are you? What's knew in Christinaville?" "Nothing much. Enjoying break. I've been spending my free time here. I've gotten to spend quite a bit of time with that boyfriend of yours."I blushed and said "He's my fiance," quietly. Christina laughed and said, "That's right!" She was such a hopeless . Romantic. It was Sickening. "You know, he has scarcely left your side. I mean I've been here a lot, but geez. Four has come here everyday right after work, and stays here into the morning. He missed you even more than I did, I think."

This made me smile. It _was _Christina who was here, and so was Tobias. Everyday, too. In Abnegation, this would be extremely selfish to say, but I was in Dauntless now, so I could say this: _I loved being loved. _And I was sure cared for more than I could have ever imagined or hoped for. So many people were really concerned about me, and so many more, even, wanted me to get better. I felt so lucky to know that if I hadn't made it, no one would let me be forgotten. "Thank you, Christina. It means a lot to me." "I couldn't just let my best friend die! I had to at least be here! Would you really accept or expect any less of me?" I always loved when she called me her best friend. No one could call me that in Abnegation, because that would be selfish and offensive to other people. _Of_ _course_ _it_ _would_. "You are something else, Chris." "What? I'm serious!" "I know you are. That's what makes it funny." She rolled her eyes. I really loved having a best friend. "How's Will doing?" "He's good," she replied dreamily. "He came to see you, too." I thought so. "We kinda had a little bit of a fight, though. He was mad that I was spending so much time with you, when he wanted me to hang out with him more. I told him to screw off. If his best friend was potentially dying, I would _expect _him to be there whenever he could. God. The nerve of that boy! He let me come as much as I wanted after that. I sure told him!"

That made me laugh. It was so like Christina. She loved telling people off. It was hilarious. "And what about Uriah and Marlene? Oh and Lynn?" "All well. They all came, too. The hospital staff was a little surprised by how many people knew you, I guess. They really got to know Four and I. But mostly Four. Like they named a new combo in the infirmary cafeteria in his honor. Hamburger, coke, and Dauntless cake. It's the new number four." I laughed at this. "You are not serious!" She scowled. "I'm trying to test out the whole 'exaggeration' and 'joke' things. Not doing too good, eh?" I shook my head. "Not at all!" She playfully punched my arm and scooped me into another semi-awkward hug. I guess nothing _had _changed in three weeks, miraculously. I hate missing out on stuff. Ugh.

The thought of Tobias had lingered in my mind for the whole conversation, but I only decided to ask about it now for fear of _further _injuries and the risk of embarrassment. I mean, she kept talking about him and stuff, saying how he was _here all the time. _If he really was _here all the time, _then where was he now? The thought killed me so I reluctantly asked, "Speaking of Four, ummmm... Where is he?" "He said he was going for a walk, and asked me to stay with you. But that was a while ago. Huh. You know I really don't know!"

At the exact moment she said the last words, who came bursting through the door but Tobias himself. He was out of breath, and looked like he had been running. Whatever it was that happened must have been super important. He looked perplexed and completely frazzled, and that was even before he said anything. After he caught his breath for a minute, he asked, "Could you give Tris and I a minute alone please?" She smirked. "I see how it is. Uh-huh." Tobias gave her his worst death glare and with that she put her hands in the so in surrender before leaving us alone. "What's going on?" I asked him when he sat down next to me and took my hand. "Well, I went to see Max instead of Eric, to get the clearance for your refusal. I didn't really want to see that douche today. So I went to see him and... and... and-" "And what Tobias? Please tell me! Talk to me!" I tried to be gentle as best I could, but that was frowned upon in Dauntless. "And Max told me Peter was dead." "Oh this is great news! Tobias, we're safe! All of us!" I tried to calm him as I placed his hand on my very swollen belly. He smiled for only a second. "Not really actually." He sighed. "Why's that?" I was very confused now. If Peter was dead, who or what did we have to worry about?" "Peter died of a hemorrhage to the brain." "Umm... okay?" "The hemorrhage was caused by a blow to the head." I still didn't get how this was a problem. Peter was _dead_! I didn't care how died, but just that he suffered. "I kicked him in the head when I rescued you, Tris." Oh. My. God. "I am on private trial for manslaughter and and assault. They think _I _killed him!"


	20. Chapter 20: A Verdict is Reached

**Disclaimer: I don't want to get my butt in jail before I can finish this story which you all seem to be enjoying... ( :-D ) so once again, Divergent is Veronica Roth's.**

~ Chapter 20 ~

Tobias

I left as soon as Max told me. I had to get to Tris. I ran the whole five miles to the infirmary, where I saw Tris and Christina talking. "Speak of the devil!" Christina scoffed. I _had _to talk to Tris. "Christina, can you give me and Tris a few minutes alone? Please?" She smirked and said "Oh, _I _see how it is," in her still smart-ass tone. I glared at her and was just about to make her leave, when she exited. I sighed."

"Well, I went to see Max instead of Eric, to get the clearance for your refusal. I didn't really want to see that douche today." She simpered. "So I went to see him and... and... and-" She looked concerned at my lack of words, but not scared, like when I told her about the start of physical fighting. "And what Tobias? Please tell me! Talk to me!" Tris' voice was sweet as honey, and gentle as the Abnegation inside her was. Her divergence was showing, but it didn't matter; it was only me here. Besides, we had bigger problems now. "And Max told me Peter was dead." I spit out the words in utter disgust, but Tris was clearly ecstatic."Oh this is great news! Tobias, we're safe! All of us!" She guided my hand to her belly, growing by the day. I smiled at a little kick, but then remembered why I was here. Why _Tris _was here. Normally, I would have been just as thrilled as her, but now? I could be factionless, without my fiancee, and never get to see my kids. The thought of this made my heart sink into my stomach. "Not really actually." I sighed. "Why's that?" She asked in a completely innocent, but ignorant voice. I knew she would change her tune completely once I explained everything. "Peter died of a hemorrhage to the brain." "Umm... okay?" "The hemorrhage was caused by a blow to the head." She still looked entirely perplexed as to why I was telling her all of this. I took a deep breath, gulped, and said "I kicked him in the head when I rescued you, Tris." She gasped. "I am on private trial for manslaughter and and assault. They think _I _killed him!"

She wrapped her arms around me as I stroked her hair gently and kissed her. "Oh Tobias," she said. Her voice was full of pity for me. And once again, I _hated _pity. I didn't need anyone's pity! But just this once, for Tris' sake, I decided to let her. "Molly and Drew testified against me. They were two eye witnesses. They were put under truth serum, and testimonies will be crucial to the prosecution's case." "So you want me to testify, on your behalf?" That thought hadn't even crossed my mind, honestly. "Oh no, Tris, I couldn't ask you to do that for me, especially now, like this. You and the babies need to be safe. I'll be fine." "You don't know that Tobias! There are two eye witnesses who both attested to the fact that you _did_ fight with Peter and that you _did _kick him in the head! I am the only eye witness in your favor! I could save your ass! And just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I am an incapable." "No, that is not at all what I'm saying, Tris. I really wasn't implying that at all." I tried to calm her while I attempted to do the same to myself. "Believe me, Love, I know you can do anything. I know. I just don't want you to do any damage to yourself or the babies. Alright?" She nodded, and opened her mouth to say something, but words didn't come out. "And besides, I think it would kind of give us away if they saw you six months pregnant." She whispered, "I hadn't thought about that. But Tobias! I can _help _you! My story and what I have to say can be the determining factor, guilty or innocent."

She had a valid point... as an eyewitness, her attestation would be weighed more heavily by the judge. But how could she help like this? She could barely sit up on her own. "I know, Beautiful. I know. I want you to help me. I just don't know how yet." She snuggled her head into my chest, and I felt tears trickling. "Hey, hey! Please don't cry! It'll be okay. The truth serum will prove I never meant to do any permanent damage to him. I get a chance on the stand too, remember." She nodded. As tears threatened to flow, I came up with an idea. I perked up my head which had been resting on Tris', and the swift and sudden movement obviously startled her. "I have an idea."

She looked up at me, expectantly, eyes pooling with water. I wiped it away, putting a little smile on her face. "What if we set up a video conference or something while in court? You could stay here, and no one would suspect anything, because you have been in the hospital for the last month anyways." I thought it was pretty genius. Tris seemed to think so, too, because at the mention of it, she kissed me quite feverishly. "That is brilliant, Tobias. I won't let anything happen to you." I smiled. It was funny, but not really, because I had said the same thing to her just a few weeks prior. Unfortunately, I couldn't keep my word. For my own sake, I hoped she could keep hers. It really wasn't funny now that I thought of it. "Melancholy" or "Bittersweet", or even "Ironic" would be more appropriate. But not funny.

"But seriously, how did you come up with it? It truly is genius," She asked with a light kiss. "I don't know. I was kind of inspired." "Oh. Really?" I nodded. "And what has inspired you so suddenly?" "Oh, just you, Beautiful." She kissed me again. It was really important to me, to tell her at every opportunity I had to tell her how stunning and perfect she truly was. She had difficulty believing it herself. "I love you Tris." "I love you too Tobias."

**»»»»»»»»»»~PAGE BREAK~ ««««««««««**

My trial started the next day. "You have been tried with the manslaughter of Peter Hayes and assault of two others. How do you plead?" the Candor judge asked me. "Not guilty." And my trial began. It took a while, the trial did, and it was filled with various evidence on both sides. Tris testified the last day via a video program. I never thought my verdict could possibly be affected so much by one person. Her testimony was strong, and aforementioned, her first-hand experience gave what she had to say great worth. Drew and Molly's statements were taken with a grain of salt, and later invalidated, as they were caught with perjury after their truth serum test. The trial lasted a total of three days. At the end of the last day, it was announced that a verdict had been reached. "Mr. Eaton, you have been found guilty."


	21. Chapter 21: A Way Out

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I still fell located to say this but hedonic ****Roth**** owns Divergent and I sadly have nothing to do with it. *Sigh.***

**A/N : Hey everyone! Just wanted to thank you again for your awesomeness! You guys are incredible! Thank you for you kind reviews that I look forward to reading everyday and for your genuine support and true interest in this story. It makes me so happy to know my work isn't useless. Because , y has been read hundreds and thousands of times in over 56 countries. (!) I am ecstatic to know my work is actually is really hitting some of you. I am so happy and humbled to see you are as dedicated to this story as I am. That being said I have an announcement. I might have to switch to every other day updates for the next two to three weeks with exams quickly approaching. Don't kill me please! I promise I will update whenever I can. Thank you understanding, and as John Green would say DFTBA! Love you all!**

~Chapter 21 ~

Tobias

Guilty?! But I didn't! I didn't! I felt two Dauntless police officers arms on my hands as they put handcuffs around my wrists. I felt the immediate reaction to fight back, but I realized rather quickly that that would do me no good now. "Wait! Wait. I was not done. I wish to speak to Mr. Eaton before he is custody," the judge piped up, and the police officers released me, still leaving me in the handcuffs. "I understand that the jury has found you guilty of these crimes, do you understand the severity and consequences of this?" I nodded and replied, "Yes, Your Honor." "Very well. Let me ask you one question. What was your motive for attacking Mr. Hayes and the others?"

I had been asked the question multiple times, even under the truth serum, and my answers were always consistent. I would give the same answer now. "Your Honor, I was simply protecting Miss Prior. As she is our smallest and highest-ranked initiate, it puts a target in her back. I was walking and heard a scream, and upon approaching the scene, I saw Tris dangling by one hand over the Chasm with three cloaked figures who I had to physically displace in order to assist Tris. I meant no permanent harm. I only intended to knock him and the others out long enough to get to help her. I felt like I had to do something, even if that meant hurting others. The attack on Peter, Drew, and Molly was completely justified. It was self defense, Sir. However, their attack on Miss Prior was not. It was completely uncalled . They instigated this, not me. I was just helping my initiate."

The judge stared at a minute. I hope he could see I was telling the truth completely. "This is a most unusual circumstance. I believe you. The jury does not." "What does this mean?" A voice from the crowd called out. "It means," the judge started, "That I choose to exercise my veto power here. Mr. Eaton, I have found you not guilty. By the power vested in me, I declare you an innocent. You are free to go." With a slam of the gavel, I was freed. Free. I never appreciated that word so much as right now. This was incredible. I was two words away from a lifetime of being factionless. I know I said I was going to drop out of Dauntless, but that was before I met Tris. She was the reason I was still in Dauntless. Now that she was there, I had no intention of leaving again. Ever.

I breathed a sigh of relief and for good reason. _I was words away from never seeing Tris or my babies ever again. _Now, I could be with them everyday, just like I should be. We belonged together. Like pieces of a puzzle, we fit perfectly together, out insufficiencies being the other's specialties. What was absent in one of us was abundant in the other. I never knew how much I loved Tris until I nearly lost her once again, but this time was different. I almost lost her because I did save her. Irony at its finest, right? I knew tonight I would hold her closer, hug her tighter, and kiss her longer, and I did. I remembered Tris' words. "Tobias, we're safe! All of us!" And I knew for the first time, it could be. We could be safe. That was a thought. I believed it, so it was true.


	22. Chapter 22: Freedom

**Disclaimer: If you think I have anything to do with the brilliance that is Divergent, you are clearly not Erudite.**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating earlier! Here's an extra-long chapter (longest yet!) to make up for it. Enjoy!**

~ Chapter 22 ~

Tris

My heart sunk the minute I heard the verdict. _Guilty? _I knew I would never have a chance of a good future now. Without Tobias, I was nothing. I hated to admit this, but I depended on him. Like a lot. I really didn't like depending on people, but it was different with Tobias. I needed him like I needed air to breathe and food to eat. He was my well-being. My babies, our babies, needed him, too. Now none of us could have our needs fulfilled. Jackass Peter screwing everything up once again.

I tried to calm myself and stop my crying, but it was uncontrollable now. I couldn't help it. As I came to the realization that I would probably never see him again. My babies wouldn't know their father. I weeped for them, even more so than for my own self. I listened carefully to the words spoken over the video program. I heard the pure chaos and commotion on the other end, everyone clearly upset with the unjust decision of the jury. The judge called for order, and I heard him address Tobias. He asked him, like so many others had, why he did what he did. He answered in a completely honest way. He said how he heard my scream, and when he saw me he knew he had to do something and would do anything to help me seeing as though I hadn't done anything wrong. He said how he knew he couldn't stand by and do nothing. He knew action had to be taken, or I would be dead. He just wanted to protect me and hurt him enough to get to me. True and sincere as always.

Although wasn't there, I knew the judge was listening patiently. When Tobias was done, the judge spoke up again. I listened carefully. He said he believed him and was freeing him. _He was free. _I thanked God over and over, and was able to dry some of my tears. I heard an uproar of shouts and "Thank you's" and I knew everyone there was as happy as I was to see him free. He should be. He didn't do anything wrong. He saved my life! I couldn't wait until he got to the infirmary. I needed to see him. Now.

He came minutes later, and he ran over and kissed me as I cried all over. "I thought I lost you, Tobias." "You will never loose me. That I promise you." He held me tighter, and for that I was thankful. His touch soothed my cries and presence made me feel safe. I needed that more than ever in that moment. Neither of us spoke for a while. Instead, we just clung to each other. There was no need for words. He was enough. He would always be enough. I finally spoke. "I am so thankful you're here." He stroked my hair. "Me too. I don't know what I would have done without you." "And I didn't know what I would have done without _you._" "You're right, Tris. You did save my ass back there. You saved me. Thank you." "It was just repayment for when you saved me. It was my honor and responsibility," I responded as I gently pecked his lips. He smiled. We stayed like that for a while, just staring at each other, but eventually found each other's lips yet again. Whenever his departed from mine, I longed for them to return, and whenever I wasn't in his arms, I felt the need to go back to what seemed like a completely natural position. They were wonderful problems to have, seeing as though I might have never gotten to kiss him or be held by him again. But now, I didn't have to worry about that. Tobias would be here forever. He would never leave me. He would be with me forever. _He promised, _and I trusted him to keep that promise. He had never failed me before, and knew he wouldn't start now.

The doctor came in a while after Tobias arrived, and told me if I kept progressing at the rate I was going, I would be home, at Tobias' dorm, by Saturday. I hoped, so much, that I would be able to. I missed it there so much, and was getting really tired of it here. I missed my friends too. But I gave instructions for no one to not be allowed in here, except for Christina and Zeke, because the others couldn't see me pregnant. Tobias knew these thoughts were running in my head, and he held on to me. God,I loved him. I kissed him forcefully and fearlessly. He returned the gesture and whispered, "We gotta get you home, Beautiful." I nodded. I was getting homesick. "Don't worry. You'll be there before you know it. Okay?" "Okay." I smiled. He did too, as he squeezed my hand. "I love you Tris. I really do. So much. I don't know what I would do without you, but I hope I'll never have to find that out. I love you." "I love you too, Tobias, more than you will ever know." He brought his lips to mine and they stayed close by until I fell asleep.

I woke up the next day, a Saturday, to a nurse I didn't know. "I'm Ella," she said. Her voice was perky and overly happy. "Hi." I tried not to sound as annoyed as I was, but I don't think I did too good a job. After an hour and a half of poking and probing me with multiple needles, Ella finally left. She was replaced with my regular Doctor Odair, who I had grown to like a lot, and I was grateful. "Hello Miss Tris!" She said in a kind, but not sticky-sweet voice. "Good news! You are stable enough to go home. We are planning on sending you back tomorrow morning. We could send you tonight, you are healthy enough, after all, but it is far too late. You'll be out of here before you know it."

She rubbed my arm in a gentle and comforting way, and I smiled and thanked her. "Thank you so much, Doctor." "My pleasure, Tris. Would you like to have one more ultrasound done before tomorrow?" I nodded. "It's probably better anyways, just to be safe," She said, and I nodded again. "Yes. I'll get the equipment and then I'll be right back." With that, she left me, and was immediately replaced with Tobias. He ran over to me. "I am so sorry, Tris. Work ran long tonight, and I got over here as quickly as I could. How are you feeling?" "I'm a little better. They're thinking I'll be good enough to go home tomorrow. I'm just about to have another ultrasound now. And you didn't miss anything. I was sleeping for most of the day." "But I like watching you sleep!" He poured, and I shoved his side. He smiled and I said, "Yeah, said the stalker." He just rolled his eyes before taking the chair next to my hospital bed, and grabbing my hand. Dr. Odair then knocked and came in with the machine and monitor I had come to be all too familiar with. "Good to see you again, Four." "You too Doctor." She smiled at him and then walked over to me and asked, "You ready?" I said yes, and she rolled up the bottom of my hospital gown to put the jelly stuff on my belly.

He prepped me, and I winced at her touch. Holy crap was that stuff cold. She played around with the wand and looked at the monitor. "They look good. They are big for their age, which could produce some problems with the birthing process, but we won't worry about that too much yet. When you get closer to your due date, we should be able to see if a vaginal birth is still possible. As long as they don't grow too much in the next two months, it should be no problem at all. And that is something else I should tell you. The chance that twins will be born prematurely is a lot bigger than if you were only carrying one baby. I am required to warn you of that. From here on out, if you are getting contractions that last for more than one hour or if you think your water might have broken, get help immediately. It's better to have it be a false alarm and get help than to have it be the real thing and have to go through it alone."

Tobias looked at me with a little bit of woody to it, and got a better grip on my hand. "So what happens if Tris is alone and _can't _get help?" "Keep a phone with you all the time. Both of you. That way, you can always get a hold of someone. And then try to get into a comfortable position on the bed, and if you can't do that, lay down on the ground. Don't do anything else until a doctor or someone medically certified gets there, as hard as it is. Got all that?" We both nodded. I made a mental note to myself of what I should do, God forbid I was alone. I knew already I would need Tobias with me. I couldn't get through it without him. "Thank you Doctor," we said at the same time. She nodded to us and left us alone.

"I am so tired, Tobias. It _hurts._" He rubbed my back. "I know. It's okay. You can let yourself be in pain. Just me here." I sighed before letting out a half groan- half cry, and he kissed my cheek as I squeezed his hand hard to compensate for the pain. It didn't work, so I just let myself fall into another deep sleep, knowing that when I woke up I could go home. Sure enough, I barely slept despite my fatigue, because I was too excited. I immediately knew when I opened my eyes that morning, _this is the day I go home. _I smiled and shook awake Tobias, who had fallen asleep in that same chair. "You okay?" He asked instantly. I giggled. Yes, I giggled. "Yes! I can go home today, Tobias! I can go home!" "Well that requires celebration!" He said as he kissed me. I was thankful.

I was so thankful. So thankful for my healing, my babies' healing, and the support system I have, consisting of so many. He smiled at me and said quietly, "You know, I have been waiting for this day for so long, Tris. Sínce the moment I saw you over the Chasm. After that, it seemed like you were never safe. I am so excited to know you're okay, and can come back home, because I know I can protect you there. And Tris? Please know nothing like that will ever happen to you again. I will protect you today and tomorrow and the day after and forever, until the day I die. And would die to protect you. You know that, don't you?" "Of course. You are the best, Tobias." "I think that's a matter of opinion." I laughed as he kissed me. "I'm just happy all of my girls are okay," he said putting a hand on my belly. "Tobias- what?" "Nothing. I just think they're two girls, as beautiful as their mommy." "Well I want at least one boy who can be as handsome as his daddy." "I don't think so, Tris. I really think we are gonna have two daughters." "Really?" He nodded. "Really." Two daughters... Quite the feat. I pondered it and asked, "You didn't find out ahead , right?" "Of course not. I wouldn't do that!" I may not be part Candor, but could tell he wasn't lying, so I kisses him softly and let the issue pass. I did like the idea of two daughters, though.

Just then Ella returned, and took out all of the IV's, taking half the skin on my arm with it, I swear. She got the rest of my stuff ready and signed the discharge papers. After that, I was free to go. _I was free! _For the first time in over a month, I wasn't attached to tons of wires or being forced to swallow ginormous pills every other minute. It was nice. So nice. It wasn't until then that I truly appreciated my capabilities as a human being. It has always been said "You don't know what you have until it's gone." How true that is. I never appreciated being able to use my hands to make food and eat it until I had to have someone do it for me, and I never knew how remarkable it was that I could get up to use the bathroom until one day I couldn't. As much as I learned from this experience and suffering, I was happy as heck to get the hell out of that goddamned infirmary and be rid of that constant pain. It was in such pain that this relief was sweet, but not remembered. It had become a foreign feeling to me. How strange was that?

I was still basking in my freedom when Tobias announced he had arranged a car to pick us up, instead of having us take the train. I was incredibly grateful for this gesture and his complete consideration. As good as I did feel, I knew I was still too weak to handle the train, and knew it would be a bad idea, with me being seven months pregnant, and all. The car ride was short, and we were back to Tobias' apartment complex in minutes. We walked hand-in-hand, as he carried the few things I had at the infirmary. I was still in a little pain, but I pushed it aside with my excitement to be back to a place that I knew and frankly loved. Tobias stopped in front of his door, and unlocked the door, but didn't go inside. I was confused, but then he scooped me up, bridal style, and carried me in. I squealed as he set me down gently on the coach I had come to become quite acquainted with. "Tobias! What was that for?" "Just practicing for when I can call you my wife, is all." I beamed at the thought of us married. I basked in the pure splendor of his apartment as I kissed him and thanked him for his always kind words.

"You look exhausted, Love. How about you go get changed, and I'll make us some dinner? Then we can go to bed." "Sounds good." With a kiss, I left for our bedroom, which was cleaner than I had ever seen it. I smiled at the sight of such a pristine room, and quickly changed into shorts and one of Tobias' extra-big shirts. When I reappeared, I saw Tobias in the kitchen stirring something on the stove, and there was a big green and yellow gift bag with bunches of tissue paper inside. He smiled at my presence. "Who would that be for?" "Our dog." I glared at him. "Seriously Tris. Sometimes I wonder how you got part Erudite." I shoved him. "It's for you, who else?" "Our dog, Tobias. Our dog." At this he laughed loudly and handed me the bag. "What's this for?" "You'll see."

So I sat down in one of the chairs, and opened the bag to find two wrapped presents. I gave him a slightly confused look as he said, "I found a really old calendar the other day, like before the war old. I think it was from 2014 or something. But anyway, it turns out, on the second Sunday in May used to be known as Mothers' Day. That would be today. Since you're going to be a mother soon, I wanted to get you a present from the babies. Happy Mothers' Day, Tris." I was glowing. How sweet was he? I opened both presents at the same time, to find two scrapbooks identical in all things but color and pattern. One was yellow plaid and the other was light green checkered. "They are beautiful Tobias! Thank you!" "Open them." Inside I found pictures from every one of my ultrasounds and pictures of me, all labeled from each month of my pregnancy so far, leading up to the most recent one, that I had done last night. In each of them, there was enough space for the remaining months of my pregnancy and then for each month of their first year. "I love it Tobias! So much! They are perfect! Thank you so much!" "I'm glad you enjoyed them, but there's more where that came from." I eyed him suspiciously as he said, "Follow me."

I followed him to the room to the left of our bedroom where he stopped me before I could enter, instructing me to close my eyes. I obliged, and he guided me inside. "Okay. Open." I did. Before my eyes was the most beautiful nursery I had ever seen. It was the same pale green as the scrapbook, and had the same checkered pattern. It was stunning. From the shiny white crib in the corner, to the matching changing table across the room, to the rocking chair that looked like it was as soft as a cloud, it was perfect. It was more than I could have imagined. There was a bin filled with baby toys, and the closet had tons of clothes for boys and girls alike. "Tobias! This is AMAZING! I... I love it!" I forcefully kissed him and he smiled.

"Well there _are _two babies, right?" I nodded. "Well, did you notice how there was only one of everything in here?" I nodded again. "Doesn't that mean there must be _another _nursery?" "I hope so!" "Very well. Follow me." I was led to the room on the right of our bedroom. "Ready?" I said I was and entered to see a room as beautiful as the other, but this one was arranged in the opposite way and was the pastel yellow plaid that was on the other scrapbook. It was just as beautiful as the other nursery. It was incredible. "This is incredible! I love it all Tobias! And I love you, so so much!" I hugged him close to me, for a still-present fear of losing him. "I love you too, Tris. I love you. Happy Mothers' Day, my Beautiful Girl. Happy Mothers' Day."


	23. Chapter 23: Trouble in Paradise

**Disclaimer: I don't even k ow why I still have to write this, but I don't wanna get sued or anything, so I don't own any part of this!**

~ Chapter 23 ~

Tris

I woke up to the sensation of Tobias' lips on mine. What a wonderful thing to wake up to... "Hey there, Sleeping Beauty." "Morning," I replied still half asleep. "Didn't mean to wake you, but I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving now. Okay?" I nodded my head, still on the pillow. "Remember what the doctor said. Have your phone on you at all times. Give me a call immediately if you feel anything wrong. Please promise you will?" "Yes," I managed. "I miss you already, but I gotta go. Love you Tris. I'll check in with you later." "Love you too, Tobias. I love you." With one more kiss, he left, and I fell back asleep in no time.

I woke up a few hours later to a text message from Tobias. "How are you doing? I'm worried!" I smiled. He was so overprotective in such a sweet way. He had reason to be too, though, with past experience and all. "I'm fine. I just woke up." I tried to go back to sleep, because I was really just exausted. But a ding of my phone shook me out of my rest. Again. "Alright. Make sure you eat something. My babies need food!" I laughed at this: the overprotective thing again. I couldn't help it. It was so adorable. "Will do. Then nap #2. I. Am. Done." Another message came in only seconds later. "Alright. Keep me posted. Love you. Be good." "Always," I typed back with a smiley. "I am always good. Love you," I added a minute after. "Bye Tris. See you later." With another "Yup" and "Miss you" our conversation was ended. At that I headed to the kitchen to get something to eat.

I decided on some yogurt and a turkey wrap. Healthy, healthy, healthy. I could not afford to put on any _more _weight than I already had. I stuffed my face while I wrote a little about the day. Dr. Odair recommended doing this, to keep track of any symptoms and to express my feelings and concerns. It was a healthy stress-reliever. "_All of the same symptoms today. Strong kicks from both, I think. Contractions are getting a little worse, too, but so far haven't outlasted an hour... we shall see. Struggling more and more to get up and move with growing belly by the day. Not too fun now, but I couldn't be happier if I tried,"_ I wrote sincerely. I really was happier than I had ever been, in those weeks when I got to carry my babies in me. What a privilege and joy it was. I wrote a little more about that particular day, and finished my lunch. With another sip of water and prenatal vitamins, and went back to bed.

I woke up again hours later to the lull of the television in the other room. I carefully maneuvered out of bed to the living room. I saw Tobias sprawled out on the couch watching some old movie that was on. "You weren't kidding when you said you were tired! I have been hoping you'd get up since I got home," he said as he got up to embrace me. "How long have you been here?" I asked, still in his strong, protective grasp. "Nearly two hours. Don't you dare try to apologize now, missy. I am heading to bed soon. It is no use now, no matter how hard you try." "Bed sounds amazing," I laughed. "Are you serious? You've been sleeping all day!" "Yes, I am completely serious. Carrying two babies is a lot of work, but you wouldn't know that." He laughed and rolled his eyes before another kiss. He left to get changed while I finished getting ready for bed in the bathroom. We switched places so I could change and he could brush his teeth before we met again in the big, fluffy bed we shared. I rested my head on his chest, his beating heart, as he kissed my head gently and carefully stroked my hair. "Do you think I'm going to be a good dad? Be honest, I mean I don't want to even think about being anything like Marcus and-" I cut him off. "Yes Tobias, you will be incredible father. I promise. I know already. And you are nothing like your father. You couldn't be more different, in fact... I mean _I_ know you love these babies with everything in you; I know that! You don't have to try to show them or me. We both know already. You already love them perfectly, and that is the best thing you can and will ever give them." I squeezed his hand which now rested in my belly. "That is something your father was too selfish to give you, but something you give our children without a second thought, when you don't even know them yet. That is how I know you're gonna be a great dad. That is true love." He smiled before a gentle kiss and a whisper of, "So is this." I replied with a "Careful, your Abnegation is showing," and that is the last thing I really remember before we fell asleep in each other.

The next month proceeded apace. Nothing new happened, really. Towards the end of my seventh month, I started experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions daily as opposed to a few times a week, and was constantly paranoid of going into labor, especially when I was by myself. It was difficult, tracking them and all, and trying to withstand the pain was really hard. I was incredibly thankful whenever Tobias was there to help me, because his presence made all the difference in the world. It made it easier, it seemed like. He was my lifesaver, day after day, and for that I was so, so grateful. I woke up one day, as usual, and saw a note on Tobias' pillow, where he sometimes left me little letters. "_Hey there, I didn't have the heart to wake up your beautiful face this morning, so I'm letting you sleep. Be grateful. Don't get used to this. Anyway, I should be home around noon today on my lunch. Okay? See you then. Love you Tris. Bye. Love, T_." I smiled, but knew even at the slightest movement the immediate pain of a contraction, worse than any of the other ones before. I winced and tried to get out of bed to walk around; walking helped sometimes. As I tried, I nearly fell over. Hard. Luckily, I caught myself just in the nick of time, but knew something was wrong when I noticed the state if my pajama pants- they were soaked. I realized just then. _My water broke. The babies are on their way. _I immediately also remembered, _I was alone. _


	24. Chapter 24: Anything Can Happen

**Disclaimer: Unless you have the IQ of my toothbrush, you know I am not Veronica Roth and DON'T OWN the wonderfully crafted masterpiece of the century, known as DIVERGENT.**

~Chapter 24 ~

Tobias

I woke up to my buzzing phone at exactly 5:46 one Sunday morning, and let me just say I was pissed. Whoever this was was going to hear about it. I looked at the screen of my phone which was now illuminated to see who in their right mind would be calling me at 5:46, now 5:47 on a goddamned Sunday morning. I was even more pissed when I saw the caller ID. Eric. What in God's name did he want? "What. Do. You. Want?" I jeered into the phone. "Good morning to you too, asshole. Aren't you a fugging ray of sunshine?" "What do you want?" I scoffed again. I heard Eric huff. "Listen, I need you to come down for a few hours. We need to finish the rankings and and calculate their final scores. I would do it myself, but Max is making me bring someone else into this. To make sure I make the right decisions and all that bull shit. Believe me. I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't have to." I growled and said, "I'll be there in ten."

I cut him off before he could finish what sounded initially like a "Thank you." I left for a quick shower, and when I returned, I noticed a sleeping Tris again. I smiled at the sight, and contemplated whether or not to wake her. I remembered what an awful night she had last night, with the combination of babies kicking her constantly and horrible contractions, and decided the best option would be to let her be. I scrawled a note on a piece of paper and slipped it on my pillow, where I knew she'd see it. "Hey," -it said- "I didn't have the heart to wake up your beautiful face this morning, so I'm letting you sleep. Be grateful. Don't get used to this. Anyway, I should be home around noon today on my lunch. Okay? See you then. Love you Tris. Bye. Love, T." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and departed for what could possibly be the worst hours of my life.

I realized, right when I left, this could all be a trap. Eric could be tricking me, leading me into a false sense of security. I gulped at the thought, and knew immediately how Tris must have felt, on that walk to my dorm, all the way from hers. Or her old dorm, I should say. As I walked on to the training compound, I constantly felt the need to look over my shoulder, to make sure no one was following me. Lucky for me, it was still the wee hours of the morning, and no one was out yet. Dauntless love their sleep. No one was there, any of the times I looked, but I figured it's better to be safe than sorry. It was a lesson I learned the hard way after everything happened with Tris. Another important lesson I learned from that experience? _Tris Prior is always right. _ I walked cautiously the rest of the way as I imagined Tris mimicking all of my movements on that night. I saw her peeking over her shoulder, her high blonde ponytail swinging with the wind as she walked quickly, but not quick enough. I could see the look of near relief on her face when she thought she would make it, but I guess even Tris Prior isn't always right after all. I was slightly disappointed at this discovery, to be honest. The memory of my beautiful girl, dangling from the Chasm, reminded me to be especially wary of my surroundings.

I ended up arriving in one piece, and it was legit after all, as I saw Eric waiting for me as soon as I got there. "Four," he said dryly. "Eric," I replied equally as unwelcoming. Neither of us spoke for a while, but it was probably the most awkward silence I have ever experienced. "So who do you want to see Factionless?" He asked me in an effort to soothe the tension. My whole time there was filled with questions such as these, in a failed attempt to mend the incredibly uneasy environment. But when I didn't give a set answer, Eric sighed and surprised me when he said, "You know I want to be here just as much as you do, especially with you, but the sooner we get this shit done, the sooner we can leave, and the sooner we can go back to hating each other. But we need to get this done, and we need each other for this, as much as it kills me to say that, but it's true. You don't have enough power to control all of this, and I do, but am not allowed to do this alone. So we have to work together. We have to in order to get out of this hell-hole."

He had a point. And I _needed _to get back to Tris. I hated leaving her, especially as she got closer to her due date. It was still a month away, but as I have seen first hand, anything can happen. It became clear to me that the only way _to _get back to her would be to work with Eric. I would sooner go to Hell than work with the devil himself, but unfortunately for me, going to Hell wasn't an option for me. Because of this, I sucked up my pride, gulped, and said, "You're right. Let's get to work." So we did. We spent nearly six hours cooped up in Eric's little office, pouring over results and equivalent marks and job opportunities. By noon, I was done. I had to get back. "Eric, I have been here for six hours. I _need _to go. I approve the rankings, ladi-dadi-da, and all that stuff, so can I leave? Please?" He sighed and said, "Fine. Well let Max take care of the rest of it." I nodded and left.

On my way home, I made a point of stopping in the cafeteria. They had Tris' favorite soup on Sundays, an I knew she would be so happy if I surprised her with it. So, I went in line and bought a bowl of Italian Wedding soup for Tris, a hamburger for me, and a piece of Dauntless cake for us to share. Tris would love it. I knew she would. The thought made me smile, and walk a little faster on the way back. I couldn't wait to see her; I had barely seen her the past few days. When I left the cafeteria, I got into a nice, steady jog for the rest of the way, so I could get to my Tris a little quicker. I could barely contain my excitement as I unlocked my door. I could picture the pure pleasure on her face when she would see the food. "Tris, I'm home!" I yelled. There was no response at first. I grumbled. She must still be asleep. But only a second later, just as I set the food down, I heard a blood-curdling scream from out bedroom. I ran in to see what the problem was, and there before my eyes, was Tris doubled over, nearly on the floor, screaming in pain as she clutched her stomach.

"Tris!" I yelled, and didn't even have time to think before I attempted to help her in some way. I was fairly unsuccessful in my attempt. "Tris what's going on?"I stammered , my voice full of my evident worry. "My water broke. The babies are coming," she said, her words in a giant mess. It was only then that I noticed the small puddle of liquid that she was nearly sitting in, and she was _also _a giant mess. "We need to get you to the infirmary!" I explained as I scooped her up and gently placed her on our bed, which I was able to cover with towels and blankets. " When did their happen?" I asked. Doctors would need information like that. "Only a few minutes ago, but it will be too late by the time we get there! We have to do it here!" I thought about it and realized that once again, Tris was right. The babies were coming- now- and couldn't be put on hold. They would get here when they wanted to get here. "Hang in there Tris," I said. It killed me to know that was all I could do, to soothe her pain.

As I came to my senses I realized something I had not thought about yet, that of course being holy shit- I was going to be a dad by the end of the night! The thought was terrifying and ultimately bizarre, but I liked the idea, scratch that, _loved _it. I had been waiting for this for so long. Tris must have been noticing me just standing there, thinking about all of this, and taking it all in, because after a minute she yelled, "Tobias! I need you with me for this!I need you here, not on Jupiter. I need my fiance, okay? I can't do it without you!" Her words were chopped up with screams and cries without. "Tobias! Please! Get help- now!" As I snapped out of my fear and began to form logical thoughts, I called Christina, knowing that would be who Tris would want me to notify first. She answered on the second ring. "Who is this?" She asked. "It's Four. The babies are coming. Get whoever you can to help and get your asses to my place- Chandler apartment complex, room 232, immediately." She didn't have time to respond to what I was saying before I hung up to tend to Tris. "Oh man," I thought. "I guess it really is true, then. Anything _can _happen."


	25. Chapter 25: Pushing to the Limits

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah you know the drill... not Veronica Roth, don't own Divergent, possessed fangirl, blah blah blah. **

**~ Chapter 25 ~**

Tobias

I tried the best I could to keep Tris calm, but I'm not going to lie- it was hard. Every other second, it seemed, a loud cry of pain rushed out of her mouth. It was awful to listen to. I sat down next to her, and she squeezed my hand. She was a hell of a lot stronger than even I thought. "Hey, it's okay. I know. It hurts. Christina is on her way, with help. Alright?" She winced a little before she said, "Yes," weakly. I kept talking to her, and reassuring her that everything would be worth it in the end, but anything I attempted only seemed to magnify the pain she was experiencing. I took turns, calming Tris, then calming me, and I hoped with everything in me, that Christina would be here soon. Tris was really struggling; it was obvious, and I felt horrible watching the love of my life hurting so much for our babies. She was more Dauntless than anyone I knew. She was Dauntless through and through.

"Tobias?" She yelped. "Yes?" I rubbed her back. "Is it supposed to hurt this much?" She was hard to understand, as cries and sobs clouded her words. "I really don't know, Sweetheart. I really don't know." She sighed, before yelling, "Where the hell is Christina?" "I'm not sure. She said she was on her way. She'll be here real soon, okay?" Tris didn't respond except through squeezes to my hand. She was so strong. It really amazed me how any woman could do this, but then I realized how not every woman _could _do this. Tris was one of the ones who could. She was truly incredible. I knew then, when I saw my beautiful, strong girl screaming in pain, that any woman who went through this deserved to be Dauntless.

As I helped her through a bad contraction, I heard a knock at the door under Tris' screams. "It's open," I yelled, hoping whoever it was could hear me, and _really _hoped that whoever was Christina and the extra help. "Go, see who it is," Tris whispered. I hesitated, and Tris gave me a little shove, so I reluctantly left her side for the moment, to see who was at the door. I opened the door to find Christina, with Will and Uriah right behind her, and all of them were out of breath. "Where. Is. She?" Christina asked, and I gestured to our bedroom, where Tris was currently trying to refrain her tears for our guests. She ran in, followed by the guys, to see her. "Oh my God, Tris, you look horrible!" "Gee thanks." Will piped up, "Umm... Anyone care to explain what is going on?" "Ugh! _Later _Will!" Christina bellowed, as she sprung into action. She got gloves from the bag she brought, and then said, "Will, Uriah, out! Now!" "What? Is she _pregnant? _" Uriah asked, clearly stunned by the sight. Was he _jealous?_ Huh? I was shaken from the I idea when Christina boomed, "I said OUT!". Uriah looked to Will, who shrugged his shoulders, and they left the room, departing for the living room. "Umm, feel free to ugh... turn on the TV or something," I said awkwardly, before closing the door.

"Okay, Tris. I'm going to check you, to see how far along you are, alright?" Tris nodded. "Now this may hurt a little, just to warn you." Christina rolled up the over-sized t-shirt she was wearing, all she had on, and Tris screamed at her touch. "Okay, okay, all done!" Tris sniffled, and I took her hand, to which I could tell she was thankful for. "Okay. You are almost six centimeters. We need to get you to ten before you can push, for the safest results. If you keep progressing like this, we should have two babies by the end of the night!" "How much longer?" Tris struggled out. "I would say worst case scenario, a few hours. Best? Within the hour. But I'm feeling pretty optimistic about this. I'll check you every half-hour or so." Tris groaned. "Sorry sweetie!" Christina said. "I want to see you out of this as soon as possible. The more often we check you, the more accurate it will be, so you can push as soon as you get to ten, okay?" She didn't respond.

"Alright. I'm going to hook up this machine now. It monitors their heartbeats. And then I'm going to turn this one on. It shows what's going on, okay?" She nodded before she screamed again. "Here, before that, we'll get you started with an epidural. It should help." She lifted up the back of Tris' shirt, and rubbed something on to it before injecting her with something with a giant needle. Tris sighed in relief immediately, and loosened her grip on me. I was relieved, too. I was really worried, that it hurt so much for so long. I always thought the pain subsided some, every once in a while. Apparently not. But sincerely, I was really glad the epidural helped her a lot. I hated seeing my Tris hurting. "How are you doing now, Tris?" She asked. "Much better. Thanks Chris." "Glad to help," Christina said with a smile. "I'll check in in a little while, so you to can have a little bit of time alone. Treasure it while you can." We both smiled and thanked her before she went to join Will and Uriah in the living room.

"Tobias, can you go get me some of that soup I like? Oooh! And Dauntless cake too!" Tris asked after we were alone for a while, being interrupted by Christina only once. I laughed, knowing that I would only have to walk into the kitchen to get it. "Right away, my Princess," I said and kissed her hand, and I left to fulfill her wishes. Uriah immediately got up when I came in. I could tell he was on edge. "How is she?" I sighed and said, "Better." "What's going on? No one's telling us anything," Will piped up. "We'll explain a little bit later. When Tris feels up to it." "What's with all the screaming?" "Everything will make sense later." "But Four?" "Mmmmhmmm?" "Is she _pregnant_?" He whispered the words. I gulped. "We'll talk about it later, please." Neither of them pressed the issue, as I went to the kitchen to heat some of the food I picked up. When it was done, I put it on a tray to take to our room. Will got up this time. "Can we see her?" "I don't think so. She's still not doing too good. A little later, I promise. But I don't think it would be the best idea right now. Sorry," I said, carefully choosing my words as I went back in.

"Boy that was quick! What, did you just happen to have specialty Italian Wedding soup and gourmet chocolate cake on hand?" I smiled. "Yeah, actually I did." "Are you kidding?" "Umm... No? I know my fiancee _so _well that I just so happened to pick up her favorites on my way home." She beamed. "Really? You picked it up just for me?" "Of course! I know how much you love it, and knew you would definitely appreciate it on a day like today. For whatever reason, I just had a feeling that it would make you happy." "Well, it did," she said, as she kissed my cheek. I helped her manage the soup, as I ate my hamburger. When we finished, we split the cake, and ate it together. "This is our last meal alone. Ever," Tris said suddenly. "Yeah, you're right. I hadn't thought about that before. But it's true. Holy cow. We are going to be parents in hours, Tris!" She nodded, with a huge smile on her face.

"What happened to another month?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I think they want to see the world. Learn and explore." "Oh Tris, you make it sound like they'll be Erudite! Oh God help them if they're Erudite! Anything _but _ERUDITE!" She gave me a weak smile, and said "I don't think they'll be Erudite." "Oh I mean I don't know what I would do if-" "I think they're going to be Divergent." Holy shit. I had not thought about that, but it was true. Since we were both Divergent and divergence was hereditary, there was a good possibility that our kids would be Divergent, too. I winced at the very idea. "Hopefully they will have stopped hunting us by the time they're old enough to be discovered," I said. I tried to forget about this, yet another problem and potential danger, and tried to help Tris to forget about it, too. She nodded and flinched a little bit.

"What is it?" I asked. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I think the epidiral's wearing off is all." "Alright. I'll go get Christina." I rose to get her from the living room, and noticed Tris winced a little bit when I got up. "Christina?" I called, not leaving our room completely. She walked over to me. "Tris needs you." She followed me into our room. "What's going on?" Tris gulped. She was holding back pain, it was clear. "I think the epidiral's wearing off." Christina looked a little confused. "That is really unlikely. I mean I can give you more, but I don't think that would be a good idea." "Okay, yeah it's fine. I can deal with it." "You sure?" "Yeah. I'll be fine." "Okay. It'll be over soon. Oh! That reminds me! It's been a while since I last checked you! I should probably do that now, okay?" Tris nodded and I could tell she was not looking forward to this. She looked at her sympathetically as she slid Tris' long shirt up again. Christina examined her, and I heard her gasp. "What?" Tris asked, obviously really nervous about what Christina was about to say.

She responded a minute later. "Tris, the epidiral's still working. You're in pain because you're ten centimeters! You're ready to push!" She looked at me with immense fear and pure anxiety. "You're ready! You can do this! It's going to be okay! We're going to be parents in minutes!" She cracked a smile, and said, "Are _you _ready?" "Yes. So ready. I have been ready to start a family with you since you jumped into Dauntless. I have had to wait for this for so long, and I am so ready, and most importantly I know it'll be worth it." I kissed her and whispered, "I love you," into her lips. "Now I don't mean to break up old-home week or anything, but Tris? I'm going to get you ready. When I say go, push as hard as you can. Got it?" Tris nodded and squeezed my hand again. I squeezed back.

After Christina got her into a good position and got a place ready for the babies, she said to Tris, "Okay. Ready? Push!" Tris nearly broke my fingers as she tried with everything in her. "Alright again!" Christina directed. "I can see the head!" She called after another push. "Push, Tris! _Push!"_ Tris was getting tired now, I could tell. Her body was getting fatigued from labor. "I can't... I can't do any more." I knew she had to keep going, so I coaxed her and plead with her. "No, that's not true! I know you can do this! I know you can. Our babies are almost here, Beautiful, and in a few minutes, it'll all be over. Please just hang in there for a little bit longer. I believe in you Tris. And I am right here." Tris took a deep breath and pushed harder than ever before, crying as she did, and momentarily we heard a baby's cry. "One more Tris, and it'll be out!" So she once again summoned all she had in her and with another push, our baby was out. "Congratulations Four and Tris!" screamed Christina. "It's a..."


	26. Chapter 26: Cries

**Disclaimer: You know what's fun? Balloon animals. You know what's not fun? Getting sued for copyright infringement... **_**soooooo **_**I don't own Divergent in any shape or form. Rights go to Veronica Roth. **

~Chapter 26 ~

Tris

I tried to get up, but I was failing. I was practically on the ground and had no way of getting a hold of anyone for help. My phone had fallen, and I knew the minute I went to grab it, I would fall- hard. I couldn't risk it. I tried my best to stand up, but the constant pain made it entirely impossible. Just as a contraction hit full on, I head the door open. _Tobias. _Oh thank God. He could help me, I knew, and now I would be fine, and so would our babies.

"Tris I'm home!" He called from the kitchen. I couldn't contain my pain anymore; I screamed. Louder than I ever had before, I think. He immediately ran into the room , where I was nearly sitting in the disgusting liquid that poured out of me. "Tris!" He yelled, before immediately coming to the rescue again, as he attempted to help me up. Unfortunately, he couldn't do a whole lot either. So, a minute later, he abandoned the hope of me getting up, and just picked me up and gently placed me on our bed that he had dressed with towels and blankets galore. "What's going on?" Sometimes boys could be so clueless... ugh... but now was not the time for sarcasm and snide comments. I decided to be straightforward. "My water broke. The babies are coming!" He out of breath as he tended to me. "When did this happen? We have to get you to the infirmary!" I knew that wouldn't work. By the time we hailed a cab or got a hold of a car and then drove through crazy lunch- hour traffic, it would be too late. We had to do it here.

I told him this, and Tobias stared wide-eyed as he stood stationery, right in front of me, in a world miles away from here. He looked terrified. It was a new look in him, and I didn't like it one bit. "Tobias! I need you with me for this!I need you here, not on Jupiter. I need my fiance, okay? I can't do it without you!" It was really hard to talk, as I was constantly interrupted with bolts of pain, resulting in screams and cries that in turn broke up my words. "Tobias! Please!" I stammered. "Get help- now!" He nodded as he took out his phone and dialed a number I recognized as Christina's. I could only here what was going on on our end, an barely that under my uncontrollable screams. "It's Four. The babies are whoever you can to help and get your asses to my place- Chandler apartment complex, room 232, immediately." He cut her off mid-sentence, I assume, and he hung up. He was forming logical thoughts now, and I was grateful. There was no way I could do any of this without him by my side, and earlier, it was clear he was in a completely different universe. He was back, and I hoped he was back to stay. "Be brave Tris," he said once again. It was the last thing he said before I was taken under by the pain.

What seemed like hours later, Christina arrived with Uriah and Will in tow. "Oh my God Tris! You look horrible!" "Gee thanks," I managed as I screamed again. I heard Chris mumble something about this being worse than she thought and that I was farther than she expected, whatever that meant. She instructed Will and Uriah to leave, apparently, because they vanished at some point. I barely noticed under the pain I was going through. "Tris? Tris!" I turned to face Christina, as hard as it was. "I'm going to check to see how far along you are, okay? This may hurt a little, just to warn you." I don't know _what _she did, but holy crap did that hurt. I was in tears afterwards. Clearly, it was painful. "Okay, okay, all done." Oh thank God. "Okay. You are almost six centimeters. We need to get you to ten before you can push, for the safest results. If you keep progressing like this, we should have two babies by the end of the night!" BY THE END OF THE NIGHT? Are you kidding me?! I had already been going through this for hours! I couldn't last _until the end of the night!_ "How much longer?" I asked. "I would say worst case scenario, a few hours. Best? Within the hour. But I'm feeling pretty optimistic about this. I'll check you every half-hour or so." I groaned. It was absolute hell the last time. "Sorry sweetie!" Christina said. "I want to see you out of this as soon as possible. The more often we check you, the more accurate it will be, so you can push as soon as you get to ten, okay?" I guess it made sense, but holy cow, did his hurt. I had never known this pain before, and God so help me if I had to go through this again.

"Alright," Chris said. For the most part she was calm and collected, and I was really thankful for her patience in a time like this. "I'm going to hook up this machine now. It monitors their heartbeats," she said. I nodded, and then winced at the pain that radiated through me from the movement. "And then I'm going to turn this one on. It shows what's going on, okay?"she added. A rush of pain shot through me as I tried to nod again, and I screamed. Again. "Here, before that, we'll get you started with an epidural. It should help." She shot something into my back with the biggest needle I think I've ever seen, and instantly felt numbness from my chest down. Sweet sweet relief. It was like when I was able to walk around again, and function properly without pain, after my coma. I nearly forgot a time when I was not experiencing such hurt. I didn't care. It helped, and I was happy. For the first time today, I smiled. "How are you feeling now, Tris?" Christina asked. "Much better, thank you." It was true. I felt like a million bucks compared to only a few moments before. "Good. I'll leave you too alone for a little while. Enjoy it while you can." And with that, she left.

It occurred to me that this would be the last time ever it would just be Tobias and I. That moment I realized my life was about to change. I didn't know how I felt about that or anything, I just _felt. _The whole day was a blur. I remember bits the morning,which I have shared, and then recalled amazing soup and cake, and the next minute I was in pain again. Tobias went to get Christina, and I know she babbled how unlikely it was that the epidiral's stopped working, and the next thing I knew, she told me I was at ten centimeters. My brain registered what this meant. _I could push. _My babies would be here in minutes.

Tobias must have registered my pure anxiety, because he said "You're ready! You can do this! It's going to be okay! We're going to be parents in minutes!" I smiled. I loved seeing him like this, so giddy, so _happy. _ "Are _you _ready?" I asked. He looked at me like it was the most obvious question in the world. "Yes," he said. "So ready. I have been ready to start a family with you since you jumped into Dauntless. I have had to wait for this for so long, and I am so ready, and most importantly I know it'll be worth it." He kissed me gently and whispered, "I love you," into my lips. I was ready. Now I knew I was. Chris made some smart-ass comment, and I remember shooting her a death glare before she said, "Push, Tris, push!" I did, over and over again. I tried hard as I could, and squeezed Tobias' hand for reassurance. I was ready to give up right then. My body was so tired, I was exhausted and hurting all over. I seriously wanted to give up right then. Then, I heard my baby cry.


	27. Chapter 27: They're Here

**Disclaimer: A wise man once said "I don't own Divergent." That wise man was me in a man costume. **

**A/N: ****Please read! Very important! ****Listen guys, I really do appreciate your reviews, I do, ans I appreciate constructive criticism, but there is a point where it is just mean. I received a guest review the other day, saying how my chapters were "extremely short" and that they were so annoyed that they had to wait a WHOLE DAY for an update of a chapter that was like "one they had already read". I was really distraught over this, because I have gotten nearly 150 **_**other **_**reviews about how professional and unique my writing style is, and how everyone has really loved my story. Also, I am doing the best I can with updates, as I am In the midst of exams! I am doing the best I can, Reilly, and updating whenever I can. I look at other stories too, and see that many of them only update one or two times a week, with chapters the same length as mine. Now don't get me wrong here, I am not criticizing those stories at all! I know first-hand how time-consuming this is, and know not everyone can update as often as I can, and that's perfectly okay. But seriously? Please don't harp on me! Please remember I'm doing all I can, and when I receive a comment like that, it makes me want to abandon this story all together. I am always open to suggestions, but if you have an idea or suggestion for me, please and thank you be polite and mature about it! I like to think I am open to what you have to say, but aforementioned, it really discourages me and drags out my motivations when I see completely rude and insensitive comments. Like if you could do so much better, why don't you? You don't have a **_**single **_**story on here as a guest! Really! Sorry guys- end of rant. Just please be nice and be patient with me! With out further ado, chapter 27!**

~Chapter 27 ~

Tris

_I_ _was ready to give up right then. My body was so tired, I was exhausted and hurting all over. I seriously wanted to give up right then. Then, I heard my baby cry._

It took me a minute to understand what was going on. Then I realized. That was my baby! My baby was here! Finally! I suddenly got a crazy rush of energy that I knew came from the sound of my child. I was granted the immediate capability to do anything I felt like at that moment. I was determined,and was not going to quit yet. I guess it never occurred to me until then that my baby was on the line. It must have been the Abnegation in me. I knew I had to do this for my baby. I heard Christina tell me to push one more time, and I did. I mustered up every ounce of strength I had in me, and heard Christina squeal. "Congratulations Four and Tris! It's a... it's a _girl!_" Tobias would get his wish! We had a daughter! _We had a daughter! _

I looked over to see Tobias, his eyes filled with tears as he had a ridiculously large smile plastered on his face. "Tris! You did it! You did it!" He said kissing me in the awkward position. "I love you do much, Beautiful! You did amazing!" "Thank you," I giggled under our daughter's soft cries, before pressing my lips to his. "I am so happy for you guys!" Christina squealed. "Do you want to cut the cord, dad?" I thought Tobias' face was going to break he was smiling so much. "Ccccccan I?" His voice was smiled. "Of course!" She guided him over to the spot. "Okay, right here." I heard a snip, and saw Tobias holding a bloody screaming child I recognized as ours. "Tris!" -He called- "She's beautiful! She looks just like her mommy!" It was hard to tell what she looked like, with all of the blood. "OMG! This is so precious! All of if, really, but can I take her? To clean her up an check her out?" Tobias nearly whimpered when he handed our little girl over to Chris. "Don't worry, Four. It will only take a minute," she laughed. He rolled his eyes and came back to me. "Tris! We're parents! I'm... I'm a dad!" I kissed him in am attempt to soothe the returning pain. "And I'm a mom!" "We did it Tris! _You _did it! I love you so much! I love you Tris!"

I smiled at his giddiness, as he kissed me again. I pulled away abruptly. The pain was coming back. "Tris? What's wrong?" "I... I think baby 2's coming!" "Be brave, Tris, it's okay," he said quietly. "Christina! Get in here now!" He called to her, never leaving my side. Christina returned a second later with a pink bundle. I wanted to hold my little girl so bad, but knew I had to get ready for her new sibling.

"What's up Trissy?" She asked. "I...I...I think the second baby is coming!" "Okay," she replied, calm as ever, almost as if her best friend wasn't in labor. She huffed as she looked around. "Ugh... _here," _she said, handing our daughter to Tobias. "Four, make yourself useful." He held her with one arm, in the crook of it, and held my hand with the other. "Okay. Let's see what's going on, Tris." She checked me, causing the oh-so familiar pain I had dealt with th all day. "Alright Sweetie. You're right. It's in crowning, now. At your next contraction, I want you to push, alright?" I nodded. Holy crap that was fast. The contraction came on cycle, only a minute later. I gulped at the aching throughout my body, an I heard Chris say, "Okay Tris. Go ahead. _Push._" I did. "I...ummm...I don't think it's moving. Push harder." I was worried, a little, or a lot, really, but I got that thought out of my head. I needed to focus; I needed to push. I gulped, and squeezing Tobias' hand, I pushed with everything in me. "Tris? Still no movement Sweetie. Here let's see what's happening." She was frantic, running, turning on one of the machines that she had explained to me previously. "Ugh!" I heard her grumble. "What? What's happening?" Tobias asked. "No, just what I thought. The baby is in an awkward position. It cannot go through a natural birth in this way. I need to perform an emergency c-section."

This was not good, this was _not good!___This__was__not supposed to happen! I had to get surgery? He must have sensed my uneasiness, because he gripped my hand a little harder, and whispered, "It'll be okay Tris. Everything's gonna be fine." I sure hoped so. "Now Christina, I don't mean to pry or anything, but how many of these have you done?" He asked. "Alone? None," she replied, not stopping once. Great. Although I really loved Chris, I wasn't sure I trusted her with this, with my baby. I wasn't sure I trusted _anyone_ other than Tobias with th my babies. I'm sure he felt the same way. I _really _didn't want to grow through this. By that was selfish. I had to for my baby. I sucked it up and put on my brave face before whispering to no one in particular, "Bring it on."

"Tris," Chris said. I looked at her attentively, to show her I was listening. "I have seen my mom do this a thousand times, okay? I have done each part at one point or another. It will be alright. Do you trust me?" I nodded, even though I wasn't sure I _did _trust her completely. Oh well. It was as good as it was gonna get. I flinched only a little as she poked me with some more needles and gave me a transparent IV. I didn't know what was happening around me, an I didn't feel anything either. I saw Chris stop running around as she came to my side. "Ready, Tris?" "Yes," I whispered. Boy was I ready. Tobias was by my side, holding my hand and our eldest child for the whole thing, and for that I was really thankful. I got to see my little girl a little bit during the operation, but knew I couldn't hold her until afterwards. I guess I'd have to wait. After twenty, twenty-five minutes or so, I heard another cry, and I knew it wasn't from the one next to me. My other baby was born. Tobias was glowing again. "It's another little girl!" He said in utter awe, an Chris held her up. Beautiful.

The first one looked like me, and clearly inherited my light features in her blonde hair and ocean-blue eyes. The second was clearly the female version of a newborn Tobias with dark brown, curlier hair and deep matching eyes. Both were truly gorgeous. I marveled at how I made these stunning creatures I now could call mine. _All mine. _"Tris!" Tobias cried into me as he kissed me forcefully. "Two beautiful, healthy daughters you both have." He smiled at me. "Yes!" "First one is nineteen inches and five pounds, two ounces, an the second is twenty inches and five pounds three ounces. They're a great size for twins this early. Congratulations. And Four? Want to cut it again?" He practically ran over. His enthusiasm was adorable. After another snip, a the little pink bundle was placed on my chest to feed, and after Chris stitched and cleaned me up, I got to hold her, and then switch to her sister. They were both so precious. I loved them with everything in me already, and they weren't even an hour old. I could tell Tobias felt the same way.

After just basking in the presence of our two precious girls for about an hour, Chris piped up. "I don't mean to interrupt anything, but Will and Uriah would really like to see you, if that's okay with you both." I looked to Tobias, who was holding our younger daughter, and he smiled at me in a way to say, "Of course." I nodded at Christina, who beamed in return. I was still holding my older little girl when we heard a knock at the door. "Come in," we said at the same time. Will and Uriah walked or actually stumbled in with completely shocked looks on their faces. "Tris!" Uriah exclaimed. "Hi Uri," I said gently. "Hey Will," I added. "Wha- what happened?" Will asked. I smiled at Tobias, knowingly. He smiled back and started, "Well, so you see, I kind of took a special interest to Tris here during initiation." I nodded as he took my hand. "We kind of got together a few months into it." He kissed my head to prove my point. "And when we went through the fear sims, well, I had a fear. Of intimacy. I wanted to get over my fear, and Four here was happy to help me out." He nodded. "Unfortunately or not so unfortunately after all," he continued, "Tris got pregnant. Now, we're here, with two more beautiful girls." The looks on their faces were absolutely priceless. "You should also probably that we ugh... Are... ummm... getting married. We're engaged!"

Their jaws nearly touched the floor. "Why didn't you tell us?"Will stammered out. "We couldn't. We didn't want anyone to think my ranks were because of our relationship. We would've told you if we could. We really are sorry we couldn't." Will' s indifferent look transformed into a huge grin. "Oh, congratulations guys! This is awesome! I _knew _he was paying special attention to you, Tris!" I laughed. "Thank you, Will," I said and I managed to give him half a hug, even with my little girl in my arms. "She's really beautiful, Tris. Just like her mom," he added. "Thanks Will." "Will!" Christina yelped. "For God's sake, she's getting married! You can't flirt with her any more!" He rolled his eyes before another awkward hug. "You take good care of my best friend, okay Four?" "Always," he said, and Will laughed under Christina's slap. They were too cute, the two of them.

"I. Cannot. Believe. This," Uriah whispered a minute later. Tobias' grip tightened on me. "I thought you and I would be perfect together, maybe this would be you and I one day." "Uri," I cut him off. "No, no," he said. "Then I see this and it's... it's _perfect. _You two? How come I hadn't thought of this earlier? Ugh! Stupid me. But really, Four, Tris, I am so happy for you both. Congratulations." I was relieved he handled it so well. "Thanks Uri. You are the best!"

After we had passed each of our girls around to their various adopted aunts and uncles, Chris piped up, "Do you have any names picked out?" Tobias smiled at me. We had two of each named picked out. Obviously, we would get to use the girl's ones. I liked them better anyway. "The older," he said, holding up the baby he was holding, "is Natalie Christine." Christina screamed. Everyone laughing at her reaction, and she tried to hide when she was blushing. "And her little sister," I said, "is Andrea, or Drea Eve." They all smiled and nodded. Clearly they approved. "You named her after me?" Chris asked, pointing to Natalie. "Yes, and my mother," I replied, handing her over. "And what about Drea?" Will asked. Always the Erudite. Ugh. How Christina put up with him I didn't know. "Well," Tobias said, burping Drea gently, "Andrew is her father, so we liked the feminine form, Andrea, and Evelyn, or Eve was my mother." "Beautiful!" Uriah exclaimed. "Yes indeed."

With another kiss from Tobias, I remembered something he mentioned a while ago. "Umm... Four?" "Yes?" "What is today's date?" "June 16, why?" "Isn't it the second Sunday of June?" "I guess. Why all the questions, Tris?" "The second Sunday in June. It used to be known as Fathers' Day! That's today! Four! Your babies' birthday is Fathers' Day!" He looked like he was clearly refraining from crying. "Wow," was all he said. Everyone stared around us with wide eyes and smiling faces. "Happy Fathers' Day, Four," I said with a strong kiss. "Yes it is, Tris, yes it is. "


	28. Chapter 28:A Strange Set of Circumstance

**Disclaimer: I'M NOT VERONICA ROTH AND DON'T OWN DVERGENT OKAY? OKAY.**

**~Chapter 28~**

Tobias

"It's... it's a girl!" Christina said with a huge smile. A girl! I had a daughter! A beautiful little girl who looked just like her beautiful mommy. I stared at the naked child, clothed only with blood, as she screamed out loud, begging to be heard. Just like her mom, indeed. I felt tears threatening to pour out of my eyes momentarily, but I contained them, happy as I was. "Tris! You did it! You did it!" I cried to her. She smiled at me in such a way that made me feel so much more, I don't know, _human. _I realized I didn't have a reason to be human before this. I was a machine. But now? Well now I was a fiance. Oh yeah. And a dad! "I love you so much Beautiful! You did amazing!" I said. "Thank you," she whispered before I kissed her vigorously and we were interrupted by Christina.

"I am so happy for you both!" She said. "Do you want to cut the cord dad?" I nodded instantly. "Can I?" I asked with my voice shaking hard. She nodded and had a kind look on her face. A first for everything, I suppose. She handed me thick scissors and said, "Right here," so I cut my baby girl from her mom, and she was officially a part of this world. It was absolutely remarkable. She was with me. After eight long months of waiting as patiently, my baby was with us. _And it was a little girl. _I fell in love with her the minute I first saw her, all bloody and gross. I knew even then how beautiful my daughter was. Even then. I held her close to me, and I didn't even care about my favorite shirt for once. I didn't care. I had my two (maybe soon three) girls. What else was there to care about?

"She's beautiful! She looks just like her mommy!" I told Tris. It was hard to see from where she was, I could tell. "OMG! This is so precious! All of if, really, but can I take her? To clean her up an check her out?" Christina asked. I really wanted to keep my baby for myself, and never let her out of my arms, but the look on Tris' face told me it was okay. "Don't worry, Four. It will only take a minute," she laughed. I reluctantly handed her over. I rolled my eyes and then returned to Tris. "Tris! We're parents! I'm... I'm a dad!" She smiled, and her face was still wet with the evidence of the existence of tears when she kissed me. "And I'm a mom!" "We did it Tris! _You _did it! I love you so much! I love you Tris!"

I started the kiss that time, but she pulled away after only a minute. This wasn't like her. "Tris? What's wrong?" "I think baby number two is on the way." I was apprehensive at that point and decided we needed Christina. I didn't want to leave Tris, so I just called to her. She had only gone in the adjacent bathroom to get the baby cleaned up , after all. I yelled for her to come before I told Tris for the thousandth time to be brave. Christina came in a minute later. "What's going on, Trissy?" She looked entirely laid back and calm, given the situation. "I think the second baby is coming," Tris explained, and Christina only had time to respond with an "okay," before springing into action. She looked around frantically before shoving my baby into my arms. "Ugh. Here. Four, make yourself useful." I smiled down at the little pink bundle I was holding before gently kissing her. Tris grabbed my free hand as Christina checked her again. Here we go again.

"You're right, sweetie. The baby is in crowning," Christina said with a smidge of nervousness in her voice. "On your next contraction, I want you to push." Tris looked to me with a hint of worry In her eyes, and I squeezes her hand for reassurance. A minute later, during her contraction, she pushed hard, almost breaking my fingers once again. "I don't think it's moving. Push harder," Christina instructed, so Tris pushed harder. She was struggling, I could tell. "Tris? Still no movement Sweetie. Here let's see what's happening." She ran and turned on one of the machines she hooked up to her to monitoring the babies. "Ugh!" She sighed. "What? What's happening?" I asked. I knew this could not be good. "No, just what I thought. The baby is in an awkward position. It cannot go through a natural birth in this way. I need to perform an emergency c-section."

A c-section?! Christina wasn't even a certified doctor! And she was going to be operating on my fiancee with my baby on the line? Seriously? What else could go wrong? I was scared as hell, and I'm sure Tris was even more scared than me, and I knew I couldn't let on just how terrified I was. I calmed myself down and whispered in her ear, "It'll be okay Tris. Everything's gonna be fine." How badly I wanted that to be true, but the truth was, everything _wasn't _okay and we didn't know if everything _would _be fine. "Happy thoughts," I told myself. Happy thoughts..."Now Christina, I don't mean to pry or anything, but how many of these have you done?" I asked. Please tell me she was an expert at this by now... "Alone? None," she replied. Oh great. My girlfriend has a midwife who is sixteen years old and has no professional medical background and my soon-to-be-wife conveniently needs a surgery that could ultimately permanently harm her or our child, a surgery that her midwife has never performed. Just great. Lucky for Christina, we had no other option at the moment. I sighed as I silently prayed that God would keep them safe again, like He had done so many times. With my trust in Him, I heard Christina say, "Ready, Tris?" Tris in turn nodded. "Alright," Chris said. "Here we go."

The whole procedure only took a little less than a half an hour before I heard my youngest baby scream. I ran away from Tris' firm grasp to see the newest member of my family. Christina held it up. "Another little girl!" I reported, to which Tris in return beamed. Two baby girls to love and spoil, just like I thought. _Just like I wanted. _"Two beautiful, healthy daughters you both have," Christina said as she cleaned our younger daughter. "Yes!" Tris exclaimed, finding my hand again. "First one is nineteen inches and five pounds, two ounces, an the second is twenty inches and five pounds three ounces. They're a great size for twins this early. Congratulations. And Four? Want to cut it again?" I was crying a little now. Or maybe a lot. Maybe I couldn't even clearly see what I was doing as I snipped the cord that tied my baby to her mother for eight months. Maybe you will never know.

As Tris was getting cleaned up, she put the first baby to her breast to eat, and she repeated the process with the second baby, getting to hold them both better in the process. She was happier than I had ever seen her before, as she did this, as she took on the title of "mom." I could see the pure splendor, pride, and excitement on her face knowing that she brought two little bundles of joy into the world and would be all they would need for the moment. It was a beautiful thing. After Tris was done feeding each, she lulled them to a brief sleep, before an interruption from Christina woke them up again. "I don't mean to interrupt anything, but Will and Uriah would really like to see you, if that's okay with you both," she said after about an hour. I knew Tris was dying to see them, because she hasn't been able to for months now, so I smiled at Tris in a way that said, "okay." She looked at me with much gratitude as she nodded at Christina. She left, and returned with Will and Uriah a minute later.

"Tris!" Uriah yelled when he saw her. "Hi Uri, hey Will," she said with a smile. "Wha- what happened?" Will stammered. Clearly the observant Erudite. I smiled at Tris and put my arm around her as I said, "Well, so you see, I kind of took a special interest to Tris here during initiation. We kind of got together a few months into it." I enhanced what I was saying with a gentle kiss on her head. She smiled and mouthed, "I've got this." She moved closer to me as she started, "And when we went through the fear sims, well, I had a fear. Of intimacy. I wanted to get over my fear, and Four here was happy to help me out." I nodded vigorously, earning a laugh from everyone."Unfortunately or not so unfortunately after all," I picked up, "Tris got pregnant. Now, we're here, with two more beautiful girls."

The room was silent for a while. They looked like they had seen ghosts. "You should also probably that we ugh... Are... ummm... getting married. We're engaged!" Tris added. They sat In awe in silence, before Will piped up."Why didn't you tell us?" He asked. "We couldn't," Tris said. "We didn't want anyone to think my ranks were because of our relationship. We would've told you if we could. We're really sorry we couldn't." A huge smile spread across his face. "Oh, congratulations guys! This is awesome! I _knew _he was paying special attention to you, Tris!" Everyone laughed. "Thank you, Will," she said. "She's really beautiful, Tris. Just like her mom," he added. He was lucky he was still alive after that comment. I knew it was playful, and they were really good friends was all. Just this once I decided to let it slide. "Thanks Will," She laughed. "Will!" Chris pouted. "For God's sake, she's getting married! You can't flirt with her any more!" Good old Christina saving me from committing murder once again. "You take good care of my best friend, okay Four?" "Always," I said, and I smiled as I gently kissed his friend's lips.

"I. Cannot. Believe. This," Uriah whispered a minute later. Ahhh no. I wrapped my arms around Tris a little tighter, just for the emphasis. Just to say _She was mine. _ "I thought you and I would be perfect together, maybe this would be you and I one day." Wait, WHAT?! "Uri," Tris whispered, stopping his words. "No, no," he said. "This boy is gonna die," is all I could think. Tris is mine. "Then I see this and it's... it's _perfect. _You two? How come I hadn't thought of this earlier? Ugh! Stupid me. But really, Four, Tris, I am so happy for you both. Congratulations." Where that came from, I have no idea. I was relieved that I wouldn't have to kill anyone after all and I heard Tris say "Thanks Uri. You are the best!". She was relieved too.

After we had all been talking for awhile, the topic of names came up. I think it was Christina who originally asked. "The older," I said, holding up my first daughter, "is Natalie Christine." Christina full out screamed. It caused quite a commotion, with screams in return out of shock, and cries from both babies due to fear, followed by laughter from everybody in response to the pure chaos Christina had managed to create once again. It took at least twenty minutes dir all of us to calm down. "And her little sister," Tris said when we were settled down again, "is Andrea, or Drea Eve." Every one seemed to love them, both the names, and the babies. "You named her after me?" Chris asked, crying a little. "Yes, and my mother," Tris responded as she carefully gave Natalie over to her namesake. "And what about Drea?" Will asked. "Well, Andrew is her father, so we liked the feminine form, Andrea, and Evelyn, or Eve was my mother, " I answered. "Beautiful!" Uriah exclaimed. "Yes indeed."

"Umm... Four?" Tris said suddenly. I was a little nervous, seeing as though the last time she said this was when she was going to have Drea. "Yes?" I asked, my concern probably very obvious "What is today's date?" The date? Really Tris? You were going to give me a freaking heart attack over the date? I sighed in relief before I answered "June 16, why?" "Isn't it the second Sunday of June?" "I guess." This was getting weird. "Why all the questions, Tris?" "The second Sunday in June. It used to be known as Fathers' Day! That's today! Four! Your babies' birthday is Fathers' Day!" My jaw dropped. That's right! Father's Day! Nothing could have been planned more perfectly if we tried. "Wow," was the only thing that came out of my mouth for a while. Everyone seemed so happy for us, and right in that moment was one of the best moments of my life. "Happy Fathers' Day, Four," she said before kissing me, earning "Ooooh' s" and "Get a room' s" from everyone. "Yes it is, Tris, yes it is " I replied,and indeed it was.


	29. Chapter 29: Let the Festivities Begin

**Disclaimer: As if you didn't know, I'm not Veronica Roth.**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating before this and for this short chapter. I have been studying non-stop for stupid exams. After my last one on Monday, I should be back to updating every day or so... thanks, guys! You're the best! **

~ Chapter 29 ~

Tris

We stayed for a while, just not saying anything. I so badly wanted to just stay here now forever. For the first time in my life, nothing could have ever been better. My babies, two little girls were finally here, my amazing friends Chris, Uri, and Will were back with me, and most especially, the most incredible man on earth, my fiance was right next to me through it all. I could not imagine anything better. As we talked, I heard the door open. Was Tobias really stupid enough to leave it unlocked? Seriously?

Tobias noticed my alarm, so he handed Drea to me and got up to see who came in. He didn't have time to leave the room before we saw Zeke in the kitchen. He grabbed a water from the fridge and called, "Hey guys, it's Zeke!" I giggled at this. He didn't know wheat he was in for. He looked around, I assume wondering where we were. He opened the door the bathroom, checking to see if Tobias might become in there. Obviously he wasn't. "Hello, anybody-" he stopped mid sentence as he opened the door to our bedroom. "What the hell happened here?" I laughed. "Tris had her babies, you idiot!" Uriah replied with a friendly shove. "_You _knew about this?" He smiled a cheesy smile and nodded. Christina slapped him. "You are a terrible liar! That'll teach you to tell the truth!" "No, it'll just teach me never to sit next to you again." She rolled her eyes and we all laughed as still stood in the doorway, clearly shocked. "Back up! Those are your babies? You mean like they're here? And real?" I smiled and nodded as Tobias took my hand again and brushed a stray piece of from my face gently. "So you're like a dad now?" He laughed and took Natalie from my arms. "I guess you could say that." "I don't know what to say, really. Umm... congratulations!" "Thank you," we replied in unison, and Tobias asked him if he wanted to hold them. He nodded, his face full of excitement as he placed Natalie, then Drea in his arms. He was flowing. It was really pretty adorable. "They're so cute! And little!" We all laughed at him. He was never like this.

"God you sound like a little kid! Grow up!" Tobias fake-scolded as he playfully punched him. "Someone seems awful mature all of a sudden!" Zeke countered and I knew where this was going. "I had to grow up quickly. I had to become a dad. I am not a little kid anymore. I haven't been for a while, but still. I am an adult, and will be the responsible one with my daughters. I had no choice. I can't be fooling around anymore. I am an adult, and its about time you became one too." No one said anything for me a few minutes after; I think they were all too scared of him. I, on the other hand, knew he was only kidding and would always have a child-like persona about him. It took a while longer fir the rest of them to figure out he was only kidding, ans one by one, we all started laughing until the whole place shook with the sound of us. It eventually upset both babies, who we tucked into bed for the night after one more feeding. That was the cue for everyone to leave. Well, except Chris, that is. She insisted on staying the night to ensure the babies were doing alright. It took some convincing, but I reluctantly agreed when she promised she'd take the sofa. But everyone else left, one by one, wishing us well, hugging both of us, promising to keep on touch, and offer any assistance they could offer in the next few days and weeks.

As I got up, I refamiliarized myself with my normal weight as I walked without any restraint for the first time in months. It was wonderful. I was quite sore and Chris wasn't a fan of the idea of me walking around, but I managed, and it was settled down and had no problem making herself at home as she played with pillows and I washed my face in the smaller bathroom. After bidding her goodnight, I went to join Tobias in Our bed that was oh-so eventful today.

"Tris, I can't believe this. You made me a dad," he whispered to me after I had climbed under the covers. "That's not quite true. While I did give birth to your two lovely daughters, they were the ones who made you a dad, not me." "But I wouldn't be a dad right now if it weren't for you. Thank you." He placed a gentle kiss on my lips as he spoke. I could never understand how he was so human, but so perfect at the same time. Oh how did I love him. "Listen. I am so proud of you Tris, you hear? I cannot even pour into words how proud I am of you today. You are the most incredible and strong girl I have and will ever know, I know that. I just have to make sure you know that too. I love you. I cannot believe this is happening. I'm living a dream with you, Tris. I love you so much and am so proud of you. I could never have found a better and more worthy mom for my daughters than in you. I promise I'll be the best husband you can ever ask for, alright?" "Oh I expect nothing less."

His words echoed in my head. I couldn't ask for a better guy. He was the sweetest , bravest, and sure as hell sexiest man I could have ever dreamed up. He shooed me as he laughed. "No, really, Tobias, I really do know. You are already the best dad I have ever seen and I couldn't imagine a better husband to have. I love you too Tobias. Don't you ever forget that. And thank you, for everything. " He looked confused. "But what did I do?" He asked. "You were there for me. That was enough. It was all I needed. Thank you." He seemed satisfied with this as he said, "Well in that case I was happy to help." He at e for a minute before his face turned serious. "Tris?" He said, his voice like a question. "I am scared." "Why?" I was a little worried. Four only had four fears, after all. "I want to love them, the babies, but..." "But what? You do love them! I know you do, I see it in the way you look at them. I promise you you have nothing to worry about." I kissed his cheek to prove my point. "I just don't want to be like... like _him. _I just need you, all of you, to know I love you. You do know that, don't you?_"_ So _that's_ what this was about. Again. "Listen, we have been over this Tobias, but I will say it now until the day I die. I love you. Your babies love you. You love us, we have never had any slight doubt about that. You have showed us so many ways how much you truly care for us and support us. Any normal guy would have completely bailed if he knew his 16-year-old girlfriend was pregnant with his twin daughters. But you didn't. You stayed with me through every puke session and every doctor's appointment, and thank you so much for that. I really appreciate it. But please don't be stupid here. We love you, Tobias, and never for a moment until the day we die will we ever change, because we know you feel the exact same way about all of us. We love you. Don't forget that. You will never be like Marcus. Never. Don't let the thought even enter your mind. Abandon it all, right here, right now. Your father couldn't love, and you love perfectly. That right there shows me you are two separate men. You are not your father nor will you ever be, and I say that without a doubt in my mind. And for that, I love you with my whole heart, Tobias Eaton." He was suppressing tears; I could tell.

We stayed there for a while as he told me he loved me over and over again and as we kissed, I recounted in my head for the thousandth time the events of this crazy day, June 16. I recalled the pain I was in for what seemed like centuries to the first cry of Natalie to holding Drea for the first time. I was overwhelmed with immense happiness at the ever-so distant memory that I knew would only grow older with ever every second that ticked by. I smiled and fell asleep rather quickly in my fiance' s arms. I slept rather well until I was awoken the next day, a very important day, mind you, by the high pitched scream of not one, but two adorable babies. "Oh boy," I thought. "Let the festivities begin."


	30. Chapter 30: Ready?

**Disclaimer: In case any police guys and the SWAT team show at my house to arrest me for copyright infringement, well than you can plead for me and testify that I did have an informative and yet creative disclaimer for each chapter of my fanfic saying that I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT and I ****AM NOT VERONICA ROTH. Or if that fails, you can pay my bail. Yeah, I'd appreciate that. Thanks in advance. **

~Chapter 30~

Tobias

I was woken up at precisely 2:37 AM the next morning. At first I was completely and utterly pissed. In case you didn't know, I like my sleep. Then, I recognized what the noise was and what, or actually _who _it was coming from, and then I didn't mind at all. It was my daughter or daughters screaming. I smiled as I gently and carefully slid out of bed, careful not to wake Tris, who had miraculously stayed asleep. I smiled at my beautiful sleeping angel, and I left to check on my _other _angels who were clearly not sleeping.

As I stepped out in the hall, I heard the cries cease completely. I was incredibly suspicious and concerned at this. Although my babies were only a few hours old, I already knew both were extremely temperamental and would not give in until they got what they wanted. True Dauntless. While these thoughts ran through my brain, I decided to see why and who had soothed my children. I prepared myself for the worst as I cautiously opened the door to the yellow nursery, Drea's, with my knife in tow. I figured I might need it, because I might have forgotten to lock the door, and anyone could have come in. I braced myself, took a deep breath, and threw open the door, my knife pointed at the dark figure who was holding my baby girl.

I turned on the lights to see Christina on the ground, huddled in the corner, sobbing silently. She looked terrified. "Christina, what the hell? You had me scared to death! God don't do that to me! I could've killed you!" She was shaking as she handed Drea gently to me. "You...You...You scared _me!" _She stammered, still having difficulty forming the words. "No shit Sherlock. Sorry for scaring you. It's okay. I've got it now." "I'm sorry too," she cried. I genuinely felt bad. I never meant to traumatize the girl. God. "No no, it's alright" she said once she recovered. She took Drea Eve from me. "I've fed them once already tonight. I used the breast milk Tris pumped for them earlier, and made sure to burp them well. They went right back down. I changed both of them another time, too. I wrote in their journals when." I was shocked. They had gotten up earlier? _Twice?! _I didn't even hear them! "Thank you Christina, bit you didn't have to do all this!". She shrugged. "Yeah I know, but you guys need your sleep when you can get it. Believe me. You will both have plenty of opportunities to do this. I got it for a few nights. I'm taking good care of them, Four." I smiled at my beautiful girl who immediately seemed mesmerized by her Auntie Christina. They would be close as she grew up. I knew it. I thanked Chris again and decided to try to get back to sleep while I could. Lucky for me, I was taken under the minute I hit the pillow.

Three hours later it so, I heard my girls screaming. I was relieved to hear them this time, and Tris and I ran to tend to our girls, before Christina could get to them. Nothing against her, I just felt bad she was doing so much. We were too late. By the time we got there, she was holding Drea in Natalie's nursery. Tris ran over to her and took Drea from her. "Good morning! Looks like we've got some early risers!" "I guess so," I laughed as I took Natalie from her crib. "Hey Tris! Guess what?" She looked up from baby Drea and said gently with a pure white smile, "I don't know, what?" "Your fiance tried to murder me!" I thought she was going to drop the baby. "FOUR? WHAT DOES SHE MEAN?!" She yelled, probably a little too loudly given the circumstances. "Well," I laughed. "Don't you 'well' me, mister! What is she talking about?" Her voice softened as Chris and I told the story, which she found hilarious after we could explain it all.

We dressed the babies into two identical undressed as we prepped them for their first public appearance, which would be at the rankings celebration. "Is it okay to take them out so early, Christina?" Tris asked. She shrugged. "I mean they've gotta get out, if they're gonna be Dauntless. Besides, you're only gonna be an hour or so, and you will never find a babysitter today. I hear all of Dauntless attends." I nodded. "Alright, guess we have no choice, then," I said as I strapped Natalie into her car seat. I had been given a car when I became Dauntless, but I never had a reason to use it until now. "Guess not," responded as she carefully buckled Drea in. "What are we going to tell them if they ask?" I knew this issue was burdening her, and had for a while. I thought it over before I said, "Well, the most important people know already. That's good." She nodded. "We'll just tell them the truth, I guess." "Okay."

Tris was really tense the whole ride to the ceremony. I had sat in the very back with Drea, Tris sat in the middle with Natalie, and Christina drove. I watched her as she nervously played with Nat' s hair, and knew she was plain out scared. "It'll be okay," I whispered, to which she whispered "Thank you" In return. The ride seemed like an eternity, and I admit, I was a tad nervous myself. Why? Well, could you imagine being in my position? Four, a Dauntless legend and warrior, knocked up a skinny, scrawny Stiff from Abnegation and is going to marry her because he pitties her. That's what they'd say. Or maybe they'd think think Tris slept with me to get her rank. Both of which were obviously untrue. I sincerely worried about what the accusations would do to Tris. I knew she was sensitive although she was strong, and might take some of the rumors to heart even though she would never dare show it. I hope I had told her that I loved her enough to remind her through these next few days while the news of "us" came in the tide, but I knew it would roll back out to sea, as all things do. I squeezed her shoulder with my free hand when we parked and got out outside the Chasm. "You ready?" I asked. She gulped. "As ready as I'll ever be." With that, we went in.


	31. Chapter 31: Propositions

**Disclaimer: Factionless me: "I'm tired of writing disclaimers... like I've already written thirty. I am not writing another one." Dauntless in me: "You little Dauntless rebel, you!" Abnegation in me: "No, that is selfish. You must give Veronica Roth her just acknowledgement." Erudite in me: "Ugh, you don't want to get arrested, do you?" Candor in me: "I don't own Divergent, okay?" Amity in me: "I like bread!"**

**A/N: Real sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I found out recently I am Jasmine in Aladdin, (!), and have been going crazy with that and haven't really had time... just like with my (finished) exams, I ask you to be patient and understanding with me. Like this is HUGE. So I am really sorry, I never expected this! I will do what I can, in between preparing for my brother's graduation and running lines. Yeah. Thanks guys! Love you all! **

**PS: I am really curious to know what faction all of you would be in. Let me know what one you think you'd be after writing what you thought of this chapter... just curious. **

~Chapter 31 ~

Tris

I carefully unfulfilled the car seat Natalie was in and saw she was she falling asleep. I smiled at her as she let out little yawns and I rocked her back and forth. She was out before I could get her sister. Drea on the other hand, was wide awake. She had taken a power nap in the car and looked like she was ready to take on the world. Polar opposites, my daughter's were already. It was too cute. I knew Drea would definitely be the social butterfly out of the two of them. She was always observing and already screaming and communicating like a pro. She was really squirming and got tired of the same person holding her for too long. She wanted a bit of all the action and she made us all laugh with her adorable little newborn antics. Natalie was calm. Christina told me she didn't even cry last night, but that she was just laying there, eyes wide open when she went in to check on her. She loved stability and staying with one person. So early, it seemed, their little personalities were developing already.

Tobias smiled at me with his gorgeous bright white smile and took my hand after I handed Drea off to him. He gave me a reassuring squeeze and I kissed his cheek. "You ready?" He asked with the same soft, yet dead sexy voice I had fallen for. "As ready as I'll ever be," I responded honestly. He nodded. "I'm not going to tell you it's going to be okay, because I don't know if it_ will _be okay, and I am not going to go back on my word. I will tell you that I love you so much, and I give you permission to shoot me if I ever go back on _those_ words. Okay, Tris?" I smiled. "Okay," I whispered. It had become an inside joke between us. It was a thing from one of our favorite books. "Go in there and kick some ass. I am so proud of you. You are more Dauntless than any of them. Believe that." With another quick kiss, I pushed open the door to the ceremony space with my babies and fiance in tow. I gulped and thought "Here goes nothing."

What seemed like thousands of faces turned to look at us as we walked together, hand in hand, through the heavy double doors. I felt myself blush as I saw millions of eyes meet mind. I tensed up immediately, the Abnegation in me I suppose, but relaxed instantly when Tobias brushed a stray piece of hair from my face. I smiled at the gesture and said a telopathical thank you, hoping he understood. His matching smile only seconds later told me he did. "So _this _is what you were so concerned about the Stiff all the time then, Four," I heard a harsh voice say harshly. Eric was right behind us, and I absentmindedly held Natalie a little closer. "Beautiful kids. A shame if something, I don't know, _hurt _them." I shivered as his cold breath chilled my neck. "Listen Eric. You will never ever lay a hand on Tris or our children if you want to live. If you were actually the former Erudite they made you out to be, you would know to put on a good act that you're actually a decent person because guess what? I can take your job at any given second. I will if it comes down to it. Don't think I'm kidding. Everyone else is scared of you, but I'm not. There's nothing to be scared of! You are all talk. You need to remember who's really the best, who's really first around her. It's up to me to whoop your screwed ass into shape, because I'm the only one who can. Remember this the next time you think of hurting my fiancee or kids."

Eric processed what he said, and personally think that Tobias was more Dauntless than he had ever been in that moment. I could have never done that. I had stood there, still and in utter and complete terror, unable to move or function. I would never have survived that alone, and God knows if Drea and Nat would have. I was too scared and too un-Dauntless. Tobias wasn't. He faced is fear, if he had one, head on, like a true Dauntless does. I just knew wouldn't have made it, and thanked God for the trillionth time sending Tobias into my life. He had saved me, once again. More importantly now was that he was protecting our daughter's always and already. I felt a strange feeling of fear, panic, dread, shame and pride. Most especially though, I felt immediate relief as Eric turned tomato-red and stormed away to Max, as strange as that was. I saw Max lead him into a back room as Eric pointed to us at which Max smiled and gave Tobias a thumbs up. Max returned a minute later, but Eric didn't.

I joined the rest of the initates up front as I earned strange glances from everyone as I handed Natalie to him. I walked down and sat between Uriah and Will, earning hugs from both of them as I scooched into the row. I didn't hear anything bit the sound of my heart beating through my chest for at least five minutes. Christina's voice shook me from my panic as she scolded Will for sitting next to her best friend, to which Will replied that I was _his _best friend, too, thus resulting in a mini feud between ended with the screeching of a microphone onstage. "Testing, testing one, two three," Max called, and we all turned and sat at attention. "We are here today for a very special purpose. Today is the day that we welcome our new initiates into our Dauntless family. We are not big on speeches here as eloquence is for the Erudite, so without further ado, I present to year the rankings of those who will become members today. The screen behind him changed and displayed the images and ranks of all of us. I saw Molly and Drew next to 11 and 12. Gee darn. Factionless, just like Max promised. Uriah was next to the number two and found Will and Christina's names next to six and seven. I searched for my name, going from bottom up, and found it in the number one spot.

Applause sounded throughout the place, and I was rewarded with multiple "congratulations" and hugs and pats on the back. I felt tears trickling down my numb face and wiped them away as I turned back to see Tobias who I saw had the same tears, only less noticeable ones, on his face. I smiled hugely and giddily as I passed from person to person, offering my mutual congratulations to everyone before returning to my seat for the second part of the day's celebration to take place after the new factionless left the compound: the job choosing ceremony. Max returned to the stage and called for everyone to settle down, to which we all obeyed. "Now, our new initiates will choose the jobs they would like to have in their new faction." He proceeded to list the jobs available for selection. "Okay," he said when he was done, "We will go from our first ranked initiate down. Tris Prior, please come forward to select your job."

I gulped as I shakily began the walk that seemed to stretch for miles from my seat to the stage where I would join Max. Honestly, I had no idea what job I should pick. I considered working in the tattoo parlor with Tori, but wasn't sold on the pay. I thought about becoming an ambassador, but thought the better of it when I realized I might have to see Caleb in that position. I definitely did not want to fight for fun and hadn't really paid attention to what else there was available. "Before I ask Miss Prior what her selection will be, I have a special offer for her. We have a new opening, or two new openings for a leader in training, actually. One of them is a valuable for new members, like yourself. " I thought about it, and remembered what Tobias had said about not being happy with the way Dauntless is now and knew if I took this position, I could definitely change that. I knew then, that that was where I was destined to be. It had incredible pay, flexible hours, and I automatically had to train initiates, which I really had wanted to do. It could not get better than this. "I accept," I said and looked out to see cheering people, many of which I had never seen before. Tobias was cheering loudest of them all. I didn't really process what everyone else decided on, butI think Uriah is working in the control room, and Will is an ambassador. I do know Christina is working as a labor and delivery nurse in the infirmary as well as being the twins' new always-available babysitter/nanny person. She was going to have her hands full!

The rest of the ceremony went by quickly and I rejoined Tobias as soon as the closing statements were declared. He hugged me tightly and spun me around as he kissed me e be so gently. "I am so happy for you, Tris. I am so happy for you. For us." He held me close enough to feel his breaths and I only looked up when I heard Tobias' soft voice say my name. I saw Max right in front of us, smiling in a too happy kind of way. "May I personally congratulate you, Tris on earning first and becoming a new leader. I am so happy to get to work with you." Tobias squeezed my shoulder at this, and I smiled at his jealousy. It made me feel like I was his and his alone, which I had been all along. He knew he didn't have to worry, but it was his natural instinct to react the way he did, which I loved. "Oh yes! And I have heard you two have started a family together and are planning on getting married soon. I am so happy for you both! I am happy to see you've finally found a great girl." "It takes a while to find the perfect person for you," he replied with a smile, his envy disappearing. "That reminds me," he said, his smile matching Tobias', "I have been trying to find the perfect person for this job for a long time, and I really really think it's for you, Four. Please consider this. I would be honored to have you fill Eric's place as leader. Please."


	32. Chapter 32: I'll Do It

**Disclaimer: Iay maay otnay Eronicavay Othray ndaay oday otnay wnoay Ivergentday. Igpay Atinlay!**

**A/N: Thanks so so so much for being so incredibly understanding with me. My aunt's from out of town were in all weekend for my brother's graduation and everything has been crazy these past few days... My show is next weekend, after **_**that **_**I should be back to a regular updating schedule, should nothing else come up. I will make these missed updates up to you all when I can. A special thank you to everyone who reviewed and told me what faction you'd be. Some of you were wondering what I'd be I suppose, and I think I would be a Candor-born, but would transfer to Amity... I think I would be a Divergent for Amity and Abnegation, and my friends say I could be Erudite as well. Huh. Let me know what you think based on what you know about me and my writing style. Another question for everyone: who's your favorite character so far in **_**Only With You?**_** Just curious... if you all want, I will do a chapter in the POV of the majority's favorite. I am open to any ideas you have and I really do appreciate your cooperation with me during this busy time. And of course, thank you to all of you who actually read these author's notes. If you have any questions be free to ask. I'll either include it in here or send you a PM. That being said, to answer **_**Guest's **_**question, I honestly don't know how much longer I'm going to continue this story for... as long as it takes I guess! And to clarify what some of you are wondering in regards to how Tris got first? She was really far after stage two with the sims, and could take a zero for part three and still come in first. I hope that answers your questions! Chapter 32 for ya...**

~ Chapter 32 ~

Tobias

"I would be honored to have you fill Eric's place as leader. Please," I heard Max say. The question wasn't anything new or unexpected. He had asked me many times before, but I had always declined courteously. The question itself didn't surprise me, no, but I surprised myself by my reaction. All the other times he asked, I had immediately shot him down; I had said no before he could even finish. This time, though, I don't know what it was, but I found myself actually _considering _the opportunity. Max went through the list of benefits as he had done probably a thousand times before, just like he did with Tris, and I heard all good things for the first time. Each time before this, my mind had instantly found myriad faults with the position and therefore clouded my view as to blind me from the incredible offer that was being given to me. Max looked at me intently. He really wanted me for the job, I could tell. "Please, Four? At least consider." I sighed and looked to Tris who smiled at me with wide, firey eyes. "I will," I said. "You'll consider?" Max' s voice was hopeful as he looked at me rather suspiciously. "No, I'll take the job."

Tris looked to me with a look of disbelief that matched Max's. "Really?" I could tell he was completely shocked and entirely relieved. I nodded, a big smile on my face. Tris hugged me tightly, our daughter still in her arms and she whispered softly into my ear, "Are you sure about this?" I nodded. "Very sure," I whispered back. "Me too. Congratulations!" She said out loud as I spun her around, hard as it was. "So... so you are _accepting_?" Max asked with a face still full of incredulity. He was as shocked as I was, I suppose. "Yes, Max. I am accepting the position. I will be a Dauntless leader." At that moment, Max turned to me and hugged me. It was quite awkward. But, I excused it because I knew how excited he was. He had been waiting for this day for two years. "Thank you," he said over and over. "It is my honor and pleasure." He nodded. "I knew you were right for the job, both of you." I looked at Tris and she gently pecked my cheek as I slid my arm around her bare shoulders. She shivered at my touch. I have a question though," Tris stated. "Anything !" "Where is Eric and why is he not a leader anymore? Not that I'm not happy about it, just wondering." I was wondering that myself. Sure, Max never liked Eric, but could not legally give me this position until complaints were brought against him or something of the sort. He must have found something recently, because it was clear that Eric was no longer a concern of ours, and I could officially take his place as leader. Although Max had offered me the job on multiple other occasions, this time, he seemed more persistent. Desperate, even. Max sighed at Tris' words and I could tell he was contemplating how to tell us whatever it was that he had to say. I knew then that whatever he was about to tell us was not good.

"Eric was involved with some master trick of the Erudite and Jeanine Matthews. They were planning on injecting everyone today with a serum that put would put the whole Dauntless community under mind control. They were going to use this to stage an attack on Abnegation. Eric is currently being held somewhere that is highly confidential and will most likely be executed for treason." Wow. Finally someone realized this! It doesn't take an Erudite to figure out that Eric is the asshole of the century who was hiding something all along. Good. He'd get what he deserved, I was confident about that. "Any other questions?" Max asked. "When do we start?" I asked. "Any time within this month is good. Sooner is preferred, obviously, but take all the time you need, with the babies and all. Beautiful by the way." Tris smiled and hugged Drea a little closer and handed Natalie to me. I set her in their stroller and took her sister and did the same with her. "Thank you," Tris said graciously. "I think I'm going to wait the full month. I want to enjoy them as much as I can, while they're this little. Besides, I'm still nursing, so yeah... later is better." "I understand completely. And for you, Four?" I only had to think about it for a second. "I'm going to wait with Tris, if that's okay." "That's fine! And you pretty much set your own hours when you _do _start, so you can have plenty of time with each other and the babies." "Great," Tris smiled. "Well I should let you to go. These little girls look pretty tired." We nodded in unison. "Well thank you both. And congratulations again." We thanked him and left to meet Christina, our designated driver.

"There you guys are! I have been looking for you everywhere! Where were you?" Christina asked after we found her outside with all of the other new members. "We were talking to Max," I stated simply. "Max? What did he want?" "He wanted to congratulate me on getting first and becoming a leader," Tris answered calmly. She looked to me as if to say "Can I?""I shrugged my shoulders to tell her, "Might as well. She's going to find out soon enough." "And he wanted to offer Four the other open position for a Dauntless leader." Christina had on what Tris would call her "psycho-clown smile". "And?" She cooed. "I accepted." "This is _great!"_ She yelled as she hugged me. "Do. Not. Touch. Me. Do. You. Understand?" I hissed. She nodded fearsomely as she let me go. "Are you ready to go?" She managed, still slightly taken back. I looked to Tris, who nodded. She looked pretty tired. "I think we should." "Okay, let's go."

We piled into my car again for another uneventful, uninteresting, and otherwise quiet ride back to our apartment. We thanked Chris for driving as she parked and got out to walk the rest of the way, to her new place that she was going to be sharing with Will. Rumor had it he was thinking about proposing, himself. They were cute together, the two of them. "Do you want me to stay the night again? I mean, really it's no big deal, I totally can," Christina asked as she helped Tris get the girls out of their seats without waking them. Tris smiled at me casually asking, "Can she?" "Sure. That would be great, Christina," I said as sincerely as I could. It's not that I didn't appreciate the help, because I most certainly did, it's just that I wanted to bond with my girls, too. I knew Chris had only good intentions, and she loved them like Tris and I, but I guess I was a little... Ugh... _jealous_. They already seemed so close, and they were a freaking day old! I wanted to have that connection with them, too. Tris insisted many times over the course of the past few hours that it would come, and with everything in me I sincerely hoped she was right.

Christina squealed and both Tris and I shushed her. "Sorry!" She said just loud enough to wake Natalie. She was too quiet to wake her sister, thankfully, and I awed at how she truly was Tris' doppelganger. Asleep, yes, but especially awake. She cried a little louder now as both Christina and Tris attempted to quiet her, before she would wake up Drea. Neither of them succeeded in their efforts, so I offered to try. As Chris handed Natalie to me, her cries only magnified. I gently rocked her back and forth for only a minute before she stopped. Everyone, including Nat, stared at me in amazement. "How... how did you do that?" Christina asked. I shrugged. I hate to admit this, but it thrilled me to know that I was the only one who could soothe my daughter, at least this be time. Not even Christina could stop her. My jealousy vanished, or at least significantly decreased just then, as I realized there are a few things only a dad could do. I didn't know that from personal experience, of course, but promised God that both my daughters would.

I looked down at my little girl and smiled at her heavy eyes that begged for sleep. I laughed silently as she let out multiple little yawns. I didn't even think twice before I started singing the little lullaby my mother used to sing to me, before she left me, of course. "Hush little baby, don't you cry. Daddy's gonna sing you a lullaby." I sang. I proceeded to go through the little song and noticed she had fallen asleep before I could even finish. I kissed her softly and looked up to see two shocked faces on Tris and Christina. "What?" "I didn't know you sang, Four!" Tris exclaimed quietly. "I don't, really." "But you should!" Christina nodded excitedly in agreement. "Maybe, I don't know.".Tris swatted me gently and I rolled my eyes before she pulled me in for a kiss. "I love you Tris," I whispered into her. "I love you too. So so much. Okay?" I smiled and pulled away. "Okay."

"Ugh. Would you two like get a room or something?" "For your information, we _are_ in _our_ room," Tris laughed she unlocked the door. Chris rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She put out her arms out, expecting me to put Natalie in them, but I didn't. Instead I hugged her closer and said quietly, "No, it's alright. I got it." "Suit yourself," she said as she went to join Tris who was feeding a waking Drea in the living room. I quietly opened the door to her nursery and placed her under her blankets in her crib that I built what seemed like only days ago. "Goodnight, Sweetheart. I love you," I whispered as I closed the door. Part of the promise I had made earlier was to tell each of my girls, Nat, Drea, _and _Tris that I loved them every day. It is a thing I would have loved to have heard when I was growing up, but never did. I will never let my children go through the torture of having this monster of a father who you don't even know loves you or not. I knew this was a promise I had to and was going to keep. They had to know I loved them. I wanted them to never doubt how much I truly cared for them. Hopefully, by doing this, they would never have to.

Tris was still feeding Drea when I resurfaced from the nursery. She smiled when she saw me. I went to join them. It was nice, sitting there, as a family, not having to worry about anything for once. Eric was gone,finally. Thank God. Molly and Drew, although nothing without Peter, still hurt Tris and see now factionless: good as dead. Peter, well he _was _dead. And Marcus? Well, he was multiple factions away, or so I thought...


	33. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry peeps. Not an update (again). I have been pretty busy and pretty anxious about this show and have kind of put writing on the backburner. Sorry! Once I get my life back on track, I'll be back. I'm lacking a little motivation, too. Please inspire me by reviewing whenever you can! I think I'm gonna do what a lot of the other writers on here do: I will update whenever I get five reviews on the previous chapter. Fair enough? Good. So kick it into high gear and review review REVIEW! Thanks for everything guys, love you all (: see you soon! Keep checking to see if I updated. It may before you expect... not saying anything but yeah! Keep checking! I won't let you down! I promise! Love you all! Oh! And if you have any predictions about what's gonna happen, PM me or review. I will give a shout out to anyone who guesses correctly. Okay? Okay. Thanks! You're all the best! See ya soon-**

**Angela (-:**


End file.
